The Storm
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Due to a heavy storm hitting the town and the destructing of his house, Edd has to worry about living arrangements. Luckily for him, the ginger haired woman across the street is more than welcoming to let him stay over for as long as he needs to. KevEdd.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well... Hasn't it been a long time? The answer is yes, it has. I'm here with yet another Kevedd story that I hope you all enjoy. I hope you guys like what you read here, I will warn you that it is going to be a slow start. But hopefully you like it anyway.**

 _Anxious_

He had around fifteen minutes before his first period was going to start, so he had time to do some small touch ups to his locker. A little autumn cleaning if you would. Eddward hadn't been known for being a messy type but his uneven binders and loose sheets of paper just weren't having it. So this was clearly needed. To some, this might strike as odd but to most, they were used to him being obsessive with his cleanliness.

Straightening his books, he placed more into the locker from his bag. He then grabbed the bag by the straps and hung it on the single hook. Reaching into the back, he grabbed one of the many stocked moist towelette's. Grabbing a pair of gloves, he pulled them on and began wiping down everything. He sighed softly to himself as he made sure to get even the corners. It used to bother him that he was like this at times, but he couldn't help it. He just didn't feel right... not doing it. So after so much time passed, he decided it was alright to be different.

Leaning back, he looked over at his work, the locker was practically sparkling. Smiling to himself, he pulled off the gloves. Turning, his eyes met the clock hanging on the wall. He had ten minutes to spare before his first period class began. Enough to take his time today.

"Dude, seriously. Lay off."

His head spun to the source of the sound just to see the usual scene that played out in the halls before the morning bell. The loud sounds were coming from the football team, usually at least five together at all times. They were loud and rowdy, messing around _all_ of the time. Even at the crack of dawn like this.

The current situation as it seemed was the quarterback of the team was pushed and one of his buddies were in a small laughing fit because of it. The quarterback, Kevin Barr was rubbing his arm, his face scrunched up as he looked at his buddy. Edd could only shake his head as he only thought how childish they acted. This was only out in the halls, if it were in the classrooms, it would only be worse.

As if feeling his stare, the ginger had turned his head, looking straight his way. Brows raising, he quickly turned his head back to his locker. Deciding he could discard his gloves on his way to class, he struggled to get his books. Hearing their voices getting louder, he was quick to shut the door. Moving his feet, he headed towards his class before they had the chance to reach where he was standing.

When he finally reached the door, he stopped to catch his breath. Looking behind him, he groaned at the thought of how embarrassing he had to have looked. He pushed himself just to get away from them. Trudging inside, he headed to his seat and sat down. Setting his books on the desk, he leaned back in his chair. Looking down at his hands, he sighed.

All four of his high school years, he had felt the same. He disliked the jocks and their attitudes. He didn't like the sports they played or the way they acted around each other. It frustrated him, he hated how much they bothered him.

The sound of the morning bell rung loudly throughout the room, followed by the start of the announcements. Looking up, he noticed the seats filling with students, their words filled with more excitement than usual. What was going on? He noticed his teacher wasn't trying too hard to stop all the commotion. Pulling out his books, he couldn't help but hear what the girl sitting next to him was saying.

Storm Elena. She was talking about the supposed biggest storm of the year coming tonight. He had heard about it in the news, though the name was pretty, the outcome of it was not. They had actually reported a tornado watch, as if it were actually going to be that bad. He was very skeptical, how couldn't he be? In the eighteen years he had lived in the cul de sac, there had not been a single storm big enough to cause any damage. Ever. So he did think all of this excitement and attention was unnecessary. What made things even worse, this was the first topic to come out of his teachers mouth! The woman actually started stating off the procedures in case something happened during the school day. Apparently the principal told all the staff to remind us. He was probably the only one who wasn't freaking out about all this nonsense.

He held the urge to roll his eyes and rested his head on his propped up arm. He figured this would be the topic of discussion for the rest of the day. Once tomorrow would roll around, everyone would talk about how silly all the hype was. Giving off a small sigh, he was already ready to start the real part of class; the learning part.

Unfortunately for him, by the time that decided to come, the bell was already ringing. When he reached the next class, he wasn't surprised by the same topic being brought up in the next class. Atleast there was some learning in this class. By the third, the excitement had died down enough finally that he was able to enjoy it completely. Once that class was over, he was ready for lunch.

Seeing Ed devour his food and Eddy rant on and on about a grade he got on his test did help lift his mood. Opening up his lunch bags, he began pulling out a few containers.

"I don't know how you do it Double D, that looks disgusting." Eddy was leaning back on his chair, watching Edd take off the lids.

"Is it because it's healthy or because it's not coated in grease?" Edd asked, grabbing his fork. "Because I think this smells," He took a quick bite. "And tastes delicious." He explained, swallowing his food quickly. He looked over at Eddy's sloppy joe, his nose scrunched up. The hamburger was falling off the bread, its liquid fat coating the plate. "That looks disgusting." He chuckled when Eddy grabbed it off his plate and shoved it in his mouth. "We all have our preferences it seems."

Eating their food, he was surprise by the fact that the two weren't talking about the main topic of the day. Maybe they were as tired of hearing about it as he was. It was relieving and he enjoyed it nonetheless but he was still surprised. Leaning back in his chair, he let his eyes wander around the large cafeteria. All around them were loud conversation, some he could pick out, others sounding like nonsense. It was funny actually, the way people were sitting. You could tell who were in each group.

Looking back to his food, he ate silently as he listened to his two friends banter back and forth. Packing up his containers after finishing his meal, the three of them sat and talked through many topics while they waited for the bell to ring. Even though he was eager to learn, he was ready to go home.

Of course when that time came, they had to announce something about school having the chance of not being open tomorrow and to watch for that on the local news station. He thought it was foolish as he grabbed his belongings from his locker. As long as it didn't effect his perfect zero absents record, he didn't care.

Walking alongside the other students who were eager to leave, he was taken off guard by the large gust of wind outside. Latching his hand onto his hat, he looked around. Everything looked normal, the trees were just swaying back and forth. Gripping his hat with one hand and his bag with his other, he began towards his home. Unlike his middle school, this place was a bit further away. So the walk was around twenty or so minutes he calculated.

The wind blew every few seconds, he didn't want to risk letting go of his stuff. He moved quickly, eager to get home. Seeing his house only a bit away made his feet move faster. He was almost there, he was tired of holding onto his belongings like he was going to lose them. Stopping at his mailbox, he grabbed what was inside. Moving away, he began walking up the drive way. He stopped suddenly when seeing a large branch laying in the grass in front of his porch. It belonged to the crooked tree right in front of his house.

Staring at the tree, he frowned. The tree bugged him, the way it had decided not to grow straight like the other trees. He asked his parents to get it cut down but they denied. It was there since his mother was young. Memories or not, the tree was ignorant.

With another gust of wind, he made the quick decision to go inside. Of course once he shut the door, he was greeted by silence. Placing his stuff on the kitchen table, he looked around. His mother must have left while he was at school. But where this time?

Looking down at the mail he gathered, he flipped through it until one caught his attention. It was from a college, not too far away. The time was coming quicker than he hoped. Fortunately for him, his father was a professor at a high end college, one that was nearly impossible to get accepted in. For Edd, he got his ticket through that, not like he would have a problem with his grades or anything. The only downside would be the fact that it was very far away. So goodbye Peach Creek. Honestly, he felt that getting away from this small town would be good for him. So thanks to that, he didn't need to worry about all this mail coming in. Crumpling the envelope, he tossed it in the trash.

Moving to the fridge, he noticed a blue sticky note. It was from his mother, the curly cursive letters known to him. Apparently dinner was already ready for him. There was another note underneath that one, it explained that she wouldn't be back for a few days. Pulling them from the fridge, he sighed softly and dropped them in the trash next to the envelope. Going back to the fridge, he pulled it open and looked inside. Digging around, he grabbed the wrapped plate and put it in the microwave.

Once he was sitting on his couch with his food in his lap, he decided to turn on some news. Maybe something interesting was happening. It was talking about the weather. The warnings were running across the bottom of the screen. He thought about the thick branch sitting on the lawn and bit his lip. There really had never been a tornado in Peach Creek but what if? He would be fine, right? He had a basement, he had a lot of candles in case the power decided to go out. He would be fine. He felt a bit silly for needing to reassure himself like this but he couldn't help it.

Quickly turning the channel, he was relieved to see a documentary on fish being played. Shoulders falling, he sat back and enjoyed learning while he continued eating his meal.

 **A/N: So I'm going to try to make longer chapters for this story unlike the others. At least 2,000 for each, or hopefully close to it. Now for those who read the last story and noticed I deleted it rather quickly, you don't have to worry about that with this one. I already have nearly 20,000 words written and there is no way I am letting that go to waste. So back to this chapter, if you guys enjoyed, please let me know what you think. I read every single review no matter when you write it. Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here we are with a quickly updated chapter 2. It was there and I've been too eager to post it. As for a posting schedule, I eventually plan to have one up, once a week. But for right now, it's going to be spontaneous. I have 7 chapters that are ready to post but the other few still need edited and everything. So until 7, expect it to be random.**

 _Broken_

It was raining hard, the wind was hollering outside as it made branches hit against the windows in his house. He was standing in his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his neck and a toothbrush in his mouth. He was trying very hard to ignore his surroundings, he tried staring at himself as he brushed his teeth. It really was getting bad out there.

Should he sleep in the basement? It was disgusting down there, that was no joke. He didn't want to think about how much dust was down there.

There was a strike of lightning outside, followed by a loud bash of thunder. The lights flickered. "Oh dear..." He groaned to himself. He needed to go to bed now, then once he woke, the storm would be over.

His mother had called him earlier, making sure he was alright. She apologized many times, telling him that she wished she could be by his side while all this was happening. Luckily for her, she was a few hours away working on a difficult case.

Rinsing his mouth, he listened to the window rattle. He rinsed his toothbrush off before sighing. "You are simply overacting. Calm down." There was another bash of thunder, the lights went out. Gasping. he was quick to move to his room. He had to bite the curse on his tongue when his toe hit the door frame. Feeling around, he was eventually able to make it to his room. Sitting on his bed, he snuggled deep into his blankets. Storms usually didn't bother him, he actually was intrigued by them. But this... Just a simply foggy day could make news here. This was on a completely different level. Laying down, he looked over at his cactus resting on his nightstand. "We'll be okay Jim," He promised the plant. "Hopefully." He added on after quietly. He then closed his eyes, hoping he would be able to go to sleep.

No matter how much of a heavy sleeper he could have been, no one could sleep through the sound made through the house. How could it be described? Like two cars crashing? A small bomb going off? Either way, it made Eddward wake immediately, scaring him enough to fall off his bed. He looked around quickly, trying to figure out what happened. He shook his head, his heart pounding in his chest from the suddenness of his wake. Looking for his phone, he saw it was nearly three in the morning.

Standing up, he rushed to his door. Going for his light switch, he groaned when the light didn't turn on. So the power went out, that was perfect. Turning his flashlight on his phone, he rubbed at his tired eyes. What had made such a booming sound? The moment he opened his door, he felt a large gust of wind. "Good lord!" Stepping out in the hall, he had to force his jaw shut to make sure it wasn't hanging open.

His living room TV was on the ground, glass and what he assumed where pieces of wall were surrounding it. Water soaked the carpet, it was a shocking threat that he did not want to get near. Above it was a broken window and what was obviously a tree sticking through. "How... How does this happen?" He couldn't believe this was happening, there was no way it was a nightmare. Turning back to his room, he grabbed his jacket. Throwing it around his shoulders, he quickly made his way outside. It was terrifying just to get out of the living room. Reaching the front door, he had to push it open just to get through, of course it only took a moment for his pajamas to get coated in rain. Heading out, he rushed into his yard. Looking back at his house, his head shook. "T-The crooked tree..." He managed to say as he stared at the tree crushing his house. The roof was caved in. He could see the living room from here. This was not good.

Rushing back inside, he made no stop as he went back into his room. Grabbing his plant, Jim, he left and went straight to the basement. Never mind the filth. No way was he going to pretend that everything was okay. Sitting down, he pressed his back against the wall. Dialing a familiar number in his phone with very shaky fingers, he put the device to his ear.

After a few rings there was a click followed by a yawn. "Eddward?" It was his mother, she sounded exhausted. "Is everything okay?" She asked softly.

Edd had his knees pressed against his chest, his grip on his cell phone was tight. "Mother... I'm terrified." He began before telling her exactly what happened.

She had told him that she would come home quickly, or at least as quick as she could. Just a few hours away. He was in a house that could fall apart but he didn't dare move from the spot he was sitting. He used his phone to keep his worrying thoughts away, though the battery would die eventually. So he used some time to talk to Jim, that alone helped calm some of his nerves. But only a few. He had rested his head on his knees, his eyes still tired from just waking up. So he allowed his eyes to rest for just a moment.

What was going to happen now? His house was kind of destroyed. What about school, it was supposed to happen in just a few hours. How would he get ready? Would there even be school, what if the building was swept away?What would his mother do? What could she do? He hugged his knees tighter and groaned. Why did this have to happen to him?

Somehow he had managed to fall asleep, down in his dark, disgusting basement. His phone had died, the wind was settling more as time passed. His dreams were just enough to help him escape from reality. That is, until he heard his name being called.

"Eddward? Are you here? Where are you?" It belonged to his mother. She sounded worried but at the same time, calm. Probably only for his sake.

His eyes blinked slowly, he looked around before it all came back to him. Groaning at his stiff joints, he slowly stood. He could see the sunlight creeping through the small windows. "I'm down here!" He called back to her before he began making his way up. "Stay out of the living room!" He warned as he reached the stairs. Heading up, he was relieved to see his mother standing in the kitchen.

The woman looked nervous as she stood there, a bit in shock. "You didn't pick up your phone, I was a bit worried." She looked around with her arms wrapped around herself. "I didn't think it was this bad. There was some flooding but I figured we would just have a broken window... but this.." She could see the TV on the ground, "Oh my..."

Edd nodded, "What are we going to do?" He asked first, before taking a seat. "What time is it anyway?" He would have looked at the stove but it seemed the power was still knocked out.

"Almost eight," She answered before falling into the chair next to him. "Your father offered to come but I told him no." She explained before looking over at him. She noticed how pale he suddenly got, "What's wrong?" She asked.

He looked at her, "I'm late for school." He stated, as if he were almost out of breath. He was surprised when she laughed.

"Even with the situation were in, school is always your top priority. You're just like your father." His mother laughed lightly with a shake of her head. She leaned back, "But don't worry. School got canceled, they have fallen electrical lines over there." She explained before getting back up. "I'm going to cook something for us."

Edd watched her head to the fridge, she was playing this off a lot better than he thought she would. See, his mother was almost completely different than him. She was laid back, showed her emotions like the back of her hand. The only similarity was the black hair and blue eyes he got from her. He noticed her staring ahead.

"The fridge is off. I don't think we have any food." She pointed out, opening the freezer next. "What can we eat that doesn't involve cold food?" She than began opening cupboards quickly.

Now she was freaking out, he could tell. There was a knock, he turned to look at the door. Looking back at his mother, he stood. "Ill get it." He didn't think she even heard it. Who in the world would be knocking on his door at this time? Reaching the wooden door, he pulled it open.

In front of him stood a woman with light ginger hair, she was one he didn't recognize. Her smile was wide and her eyes were warm. "Hello there," Her voice was soft and welcoming. Who was this woman? "Is your mother home?"

He looked behind him, "Yes... Just give me one moment to grab her." Closing the door, he walked back towards the kitchen to find his mother with her head down on the table. Reaching her, he lightly touched her shoulder. "Mother, there is a woman at the door asking for you. She's kind of strange-"

There was a squeal behind him, causing him to jump. "Elizabeth, is that you? I saw the news and then your car and-"

He turned to see that the unknown woman had made her way in herself. He was more surprised when his mother made a similar sound. Apparently they both knew each other well because they were both making very excited women sounds that he honestly did not entirely understand. It seemed his mother got over the food situation.

They were all sitting at the table, the woman that was now known as Carol was gawking at the hole in the wall. "They were talking about it in the news actually," She explained. "The trailer park was nearly flooded and your house... I couldn't believe it. But when I looked outside, there it was! Then I saw your car and I just had to come over!"

Elizabeth laughed nervously, "It's on the news? That's embarrassing." She rubbed the back of her neck, "This has to be the worst time for this to happen, especially with the case coming up." Her expression grew dim, "There aren't any apartments or hotels or anything around here, what am I going to do with Eddward?"

Edd frowned when seeing his mother stressed like this. She cared for her job as much as he cared for school. "I'll be fine mother, I can find somewhere to stay for a few days, Eddy can-"

"It's going to take weeks, maybe even months before we can fix this." His mother interrupted. "Who would want to be that inconvenienced?"

"Elizabeth?" The ginger pipped in. "We actually have extra room and I'm sure Gerald wouldn't mind." She offered, looking over at the two of them. "I mean I don't live that far away and we've known each other for how long?" She smiled, "And before you say anything, I am offering so it isn't any type of inconvenience." She added on quickly, knowing how persistent the other could be.

Her shoulders relaxed and she looked over to Edd. "Carol is a very nice woman who is a very good friend of mine. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to," She began to explain. "If it weren't for my work, I wouldn't mind staying somewhere and taking you to school. You know that right?"

Edd looked at his mother, being this close, he noticed a few detail about her that he hadn't before. Like the black circles around her eyes from lack of sleep. Or the way her skin was a shade lighter than usual. It was from work, he knew pretty well. Like his father, his mother was constantly away working hard on her career. He felt bad for adding on another weight to her shoulders. His eyes then moved to the woman sitting across from him. She looked nice, but appearances could be deceiving. But then again, his mother recommended her. Looking back to his mother, his mouth twitched into a smile. "A few weeks couldn't be too terrible." He noticed relief in his mothers eyes, it made him a bit more happy. "Plus a new adventure is always a thrill," He continued.

The ginger haired woman suddenly clasped her hands together, "Great to hear! Now that it's settled, I think I should prepare that extra room. So Eddward, please give me some time and I will come back to take you over." She explained as she stood. Walking over to his mother, she gave the woman a hug. "You really need to visit sometime."

Edd watched the women exchange goodbyes before the one left. He then turned to his mother. "How come I have never heard about this woman before?"

Elizabeth laughed nervously, "Well... She was a good friend of mine during our childhood. We kind of grew apart over the last few years. I just didn't really come around to it?" She looked down to her fingers, "Work sometimes separates your personal life. It's not really a great thing but I guess I chose it." She tried to explain, her laughs suddenly turning higher before she stood up. "Lets get you packed up," She looked around. "I'm not sure how safe this house is so we should probably be quick about it." She grabbed her phone, "I'll make a few calls to take care of that crazy tree. Whatever you don't take with you, we'll get someone to pack everything else up. They'll probably take out the entire wall to fix this. And then there's the carpets..." She stared at the stains, "Oh the carpets..."

Edd noticed the woman began to ramble to herself so he stood from the table. Heading back up to his room, he grabbed the two suitcases he owned and neatly folded clothes into them. He still could not believe all of this was happening. He wasn't even sure what to think about it. His life was going to change, that he knew for sure.

 **A/N: There it is, the end of the second chapter. Now he's going to be living with our precious red haired cinnamon bun. Let me know what you thought in a review, I enjoy reading them! Quick note, thank you to the ones that review last chapter. You're the reason I was so eager to update so quick!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Meeting Someone New_

His mother had left once again, he knew she had a big case so he told himself not to mind. It took a bunch of apologizes out of her before she finally felt good to go. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a book in his hand. Next to him were two full suitcases. On the table next to him was his cactus. Turning to the next page, he paused to look at his phone. It was still dead and he had no way of charging it. He was sure his two friends had seen the news, he knew he'd have some sort of message from them. They were probably enjoying their day off of school. He chuckled to himself and read through the page. Finishing it off in a mere few seconds, he suddenly closed it.

His body slumped in the chair, his head went back. He had been reading this book for the last two hours, when would that strange woman come for him? He was hungry and he most definitely did not trust anything in that fridge. Tapping his feet, he sighed. He could hear the water squishing onto the tiles. His house was flooded, all of his towels were already soaked from trying to clean up other water messes. Leaning back up, he reopened his book and decided just to continue reading. A few sentences in, he snapped the book shut and stared at the table. He drummed his fingers across the wooden surface. He was bored.

As if someone had listened to his complaints, there was a few hard knocks on the front door. He had never jumped up to his feet so fast. Reaching the door, he pulled it opened. He was happy to see it was her, "Welcome back!" He began.

The woman had changed her appearance, her thick curls now tied back into a bun. She even had her clothes changed. "Are you ready?" She asked.

He didn't know how to express just how ready he was so he just nodded. Going for his belongings, he thanked her for grabbing one as well. Heading outside, he squinted at the bright sun. It was a beautiful day out today, unlike the night before. Turning to the driveway, he frowned when seeing that there was no car. "I'm sorry to ask but where is your transportation?" He asked confused.

Carol had just smiled at him. "I didn't think it was necessary, it really isn't much of a walk." She explained before beginning to walk toward the street.

He gave her a slow nod before following behind her. Now when she said it wasn't much of a walk, she was not kidding. The house was literally across the street. Once the reached the sidewalk, he stopped following her. Instead, he gawked at the house. See, he had mentioned it before. He has lived in the cul de sac since he had been born so everyone knew where he lived. With that being the case, that also meant that he knew everyone who lived here. Including this house.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, noticing his pause in step.

He tore his eyes away and stared her way. He swallowed hard, "Your... Your last name wouldn't happen to be Barr would it?"

She rose a brow, "How did you know?" She smiled, not sensing how uncomfortable he had suddenly become. "Well come on inside so we can get you settled."

He felt like he had to force his feet to move, it was like he was wearing heavy boots. He couldn't believe it. It took a moment for him to finally make it inside. With the door closed behind him, his eyes immediately began to roam. This house looked like any other, very generic. There were photographs hanging from the wall, he peered closer. His intuition was correct. Smiling at him was ginger face that he knew well. Kevin Barr. Maybe he wasn't living here. Kevin was an adult right? Maybe he moved out? A lot of rebel teenagers did that.

"The room is up here," She spoke loudly, as if purposely trying to bring him out of his thoughts. "I've heard a bit about you so I tried to make it as welcoming as I could." She explained with a small smile. "I hope you like it."

Once up the stairs, he took a step into the room. It was empty, almost. There was a bookshelf, a small desk, a nightstand with an alarm clock and a bed that was bigger than his own. It was very boring. He loved it. Setting Jim down on the stand, he took a seat on the bed. "I don't think I have expressed just how much I appreciate your kindness. You are really sticking your leg out for me and my mother, so thank you." He started.

Carol gleamed at him, her happiness overflowing. "You don't have to thank me at all. It's my pleasure," She explained. "You should rest some, we'll get you when dinners done?"

He nodded, "Sounds great." When the door closed, he felt his shoulders drop. He thought this wouldn't be too bad, a few weeks, that was nothing. But now that he knew where he was staying, he dreaded knowing just how long he would be here. Grabbing for his things, he searched for his charger. Plugging it into the wall, he plugged in his phone. Waiting for it to restart, he laid down. The ceiling looked much like his own. It didn't make him feel any more at ease.

His phone beeped, his eyes moved over. His messages began appearing on the screen. Grabbing the device, he began scrolling down. They were mostly from Eddy. Of course the topic was mostly about his house. The rest were about no school. He smirked, he knew Eddy too well. Sending a reassuring message back, he set the phone back down. Relaxing his body, he felt a yawn coming. The last twelve hours had been hell to him, he was pretty proud of himself though. He had handled everything pretty well, especially with the fact that his house was destroyed.

He rolled over onto his side and looked at the bookshelf, he noticed how empty it was. There were a few books, none really educational like his own collection. He would still give a look through them. Just because he was quite curious.

He closed his eyes, a small sigh going through his nose. Maybe he should just take a short nap. Then that way he would be well rested when he met the rest of the family. That also meant he would have to face Kevin, he didn't want to think too much into it. Laying there, the silence around him was enough to lure him into a sleep.

After some time passed, he wasn't sure how much, a loud bang came from the door. Sitting up quickly, he looked around in a daze. At first he didn't recognize where he was but after a few moments, he remembered. Looking at the door, his lips pressed together when it opened.

"Dinners ready."

Even though the door opened and closed in just a quick moment, he knew the owner of the voice. He bit his lip as he debated on actually getting up, he didn't think he was ready to actually face reality. But he knew he would have to so he eventually stood. He would hate it if he took too long, he didn't want to think about a what if, if the jock had to tell him once again about dinner. Opening the door, he could already smell the wonders of what was going on downstairs. Taking each step carefully, he made his way into the living room He wasn't quite sure where the dinning room was but thanks to the loud male voices, he was able to figure it out. But of course, once he entered the room, the voices quieted down.

Carol was standing there, making plates. When she noticed him walk in, a smile grew to her face. "Eddward, did you sleep well?" She immediately smiled.

He gave a shy nod before taking a seat, he tried to relax but he couldn't come close to it. It had to be the fact that Kevin was sitting across from him, and to make matters worse, the other was glaring at him.

"I hope you're hungry," She continued as she set a plate in front of him.

He tried to smile, pulling his attention fr Kevin. "Most definitely actually, I could probably eat a horse or two." He gave out a small chuckle before looking back down to his lap. His cheeks burned slightly when hearing his own stomach growl. He felt relief when a plate was set down in front of him. "Thank you Carol for the meal," He appreciated her kindness and picked up his fork. Taking a bite, he glanced up.

He saw Kevin and his father talking about something, sports maybe. He wasn't sure about the terminology they were using. It sounded like basketball possibly. He noticed Carol was listening in, smiling and nodding. He took another bite as he watched them interact. He noticed something quickly, he noticed that this was something he hasn't experienced in a long time. Here he was sitting at a table, eating with people. Eating like a normal family would.

Ever since he was a preteen, he had eaten by himself. He didn't have anyone to have a conversation with. He just had his thoughts, so he wasn't sure how to feel about this. It did feel nice, though he didn't know these people too much.

He kept to himself throughout the entire dinner, only listening to their conversations. He took his time with his food, finishing only after the two men left the table. He turned and noticed Kevin's mother had been staring his way, he didn't know how long.

"So Eddward, I wanted to talk to you about something while it's just the two of us." She began, a napkin in her hand. "Liz tells me that you are very smart, like super genius smart."

He felt his cheeks heating up, of course his mother would speak so highly about him. "I wouldn't go that far but yes, I could say I am smart for my age." He explained shyly.

She glanced upwards, "I'm sure you know my son pretty well." She looked uncomfortable, he noticed. "He's not doing too well in school and he's even being threatened to be cut from the team. I was wondering... if maybe you could help him out sometimes. Teach him, help him study. Those kinds of things? If not, I understand."

This woman seemed suddenly desperate, was Kevin's case really that bad? "You're letting me stay at your house for a long time without asking for anything. I think I can do that much." He was sure Kevin would refuse but if he could make her feel better, he'd tell her yes.

She made an excited sound, "I know you can pull him out of that deep hole he's in."

He smiled at her grin, collecting his empty bowl, he headed towards the kitchen. "I'll help you clean up." He was helping scrub the pans when he turned back to her with a brow raise. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know my mother? You seem very close but to be honest, I don't think I've ever met you."

The woman gave him a warm smile, "The last time you saw me, you were just a baby Eddward." She began to explain. "I've known Liz since we were in middleschool, I had just moved in to this small town and well... I wasn't very good at making friends but your mother... she was the first to push past my shyness." She laughed to the thought before shaking her head. "We grew up living in these houses, taking them over from our parents. Through highschool, we were stuck at the hip. But afterwards, she got pregnant with you and she wanted to further her education to make sure you could have a good life. She ended up going to a college to become a lawyer and I stayed here. Though we remained friends, we just became very distant."

Edd nodded his head, "But she's stays away for so long that you never got the chance to hang out with her." Seeing her nod, he understood a bit more now. "It's crazy how strong your friendship is with her. I appreciate you allowing me to stay, I know you've lifted some stress off her shoulders." Smiling to himself, he enjoyed the peaceful silence between the two as they cleaned the rest of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

_Secret_

The hot water on his skin felt good, the smell of his body wash filled his nose. His fingers scrubbed at his raven colored locks, the suds covering his scalp. Taking a shower was a wonderful time for him, it gave him a place to think. Right now, he had a few things running through his mind. Even though he was in a house full of strangers, he felt relieved to have a place to run to. He had school tomorrow, he was worried what would people think. People would look his way, most likely ask many questions he wasn't ready to answer. How would he be able to explain his situation? What would he tell his friends? That he was staying at one of the most popular kids at school's house? That wasn't something to be easily brushed off, especially because they were taking about him. He already knew how Eddy would react, his face would be as red as a tomato.

He groaned softly to himself as he scratched at the back of his head. These troubling thoughts had been running through his mind for a while now. He continued thinking about it all the way until he was finished with his shower. Shutting the water off, he reached for the fluffy towel awaiting for him. It was much softer than the ones he had at his own house. Grabbing the cloth, he pressed it against his face. It smelled good and the cool surface felt nice against his hot face.

A loose shirt and shorts were waiting for him after he dried himself off, it was the usual nightwear for him nowadays. Once winter came, he would probably go back to his fuzzy pairs of one pieces. Grabbing his toothbrush he had brought, he stared at his reflection as he brushed his teeth. He had told himself this a thousand times already, one more wouldn't hurt. Everything would be okay.

Opening the bathroom door, steam rolled out. The air was chilly, it felt good. The tall carpet tickled his feet as he he walked up the stairs. His hands moved the towel in his hair, drying it off. It was late, almost time for him to fall asleep. He still did have a small amount of time to put in some studying. Going into his current room, he curled up on the bed. Sitting comfortably on the bed that was now his, he pulled out all of his books so they were surrounding him, he set to work on learning at least something new.

It wasn't even a few minutes later before he heard a knock at his door. Looking over, he closed his book as the door opened. His brows rose in surprised when he saw it was Kevin. "Greeting Kevin..." He began slowly, "How can I help you?" He wasn't expecting something nice to come from him.

The ginger didn't step inside, just rested his back against the door frame. His arms moved to cross against his chest, Edd could tell he was trying to be threatening. "Listen Dork," Edd could tell he was annoyed, just by his expression alone. "Mom decided to be nice and let you stay here for who knows what reason. I wanted to get something straight with you. I have some rules so my life can be easier with this inconvenience. I do not want anyone at school to find out about this, got it? I can't have people making fun of me." Edd assumed this would be an issue with him, instead of saying something, he remained silent as Kevin continued. "Stay out of my room and when I have people come over, make yourself nonexistent." He seemed to say it in such a threatening manner.

He didn't want to know what would happen if he went against the orders. Edd turned back to his book, "Like you, I have my own reputation to keep. You don't have to worry about anyone finding out." He explained as he tried to pick back up from where he left off. Yet he couldn't quite concentrate, even with the silence coming from the other. "I'm only going to be here for a short period so I'll try to stay out of your way until then." His fingers plucked at his pages as he couldn't gather the courage to look back up. He couldn't believe how cold Kevin was being about this. But he was getting his point across. "Goodnight Kevin," He sighed, wanting to be alone once more. It didn't take much to ruin the mood it seemed. The closing of his door was the last thing from Kevin, he leaned back against the pillows. The other could really be so cruel sometimes. He could be nice when he wanted, but it had been quite awhile. Honestly, during their middle school years, you could call them friends. But once high school happened, their relationship changed.

His books stared back at him, he felt a small amount of dread. He didn't know if he even wanted to study anymore. Frowning, he closed his book and put his pencil away. Looking around for his phone, he grabbed it and gave it a quick look over.

His mother gave him this for emergency only a few years back, she was worried about leaving him home alone for long period of times. But after time had passed and him being alone became a routine, he grew more accommodated to it. Sure it wasn't a fancy smart phone, but for a flip phone, it was pretty entertaining. He noted that he had a missed call from his mother, along with a text. She just wanted to know how everything was going. He wanted to tell he that he wanted to go back home. Instead he told her that he's enjoying himself. With a slight frown, he scrolled around on the small device. He installed Solitaire on it not too long ago, playing it on his free time. But knowing how late it was getting, he didn't play for too long before he got situated for bed. It made him feel a bit better, overall, he just hoped the weirdness of staying here would fade away after a period of time. Only he could hope.

* * *

"So I get a D on my test right?" Eddy had stuffed a spoonful of mash potatoes into his mouth, "So I tried to retake it. Well apparently that isn't allowed so now my parents are going to kill me. I can already see it, no video games or access to the internet for an entire month. They're insane like that. It's stupid as hell."

Edd watched the food fall out of his mouth as he ranted, wanting to cringe but decided to just nod instead. "Did you study for it?" He already knew the answer thanks to his friends bad habits. When Eddy shrugged, he chuckled. "My invitations of studying at the library will always be continuous. You'd be surprised how much just looking over your notes once could help."He noticed the two not looking his way, rather at there food and phones. He sighed, he should have figured as much.

He looked down at his own food, just a bag of baby carrots and some applesauce. Because of his new home, he wasn't able to pack his own lunch, having to stoop down to cafeteria food. At least the applesauce was strawberry flavored. This was definitely the best they had. He then decided to pull his eyes away from the food and let them roam around the large room. Everyone seemed to be in pretty high spirits after everything had happened. Maybe it was because of the extra day off school? He wasn't sure. But then again, it wasn't like any of these people had a tree fall into their house. Speaking of which, it was quite awkward coming in today. He had gathered quite a bit of looks, some actually asked him what it was like. He wasn't really sure on what to tell them. It was pretty obvious. Then there were his friends who wanted the entire story, including the epilogue. Which he couldn't tell thanks to his life being at risk.

His eyes stopped at the athletic table, at a particular ginger. The other was staring right back at him, a scowl on his lips. Throughout the entire first half of the day, he felt eyes on him. Kevin really was worried about his reputation. Even now, he was assuming he was telling his secret. But of course, he said nothing. Not even to his best friends, even though keeping the secret had him dying inside. So when Ed asked him where he was staying, Edd told them he was living with his mothers friend. It wasn't a lie but he was definitely holding back on some cold, hard facts. Eddy would throw a fit if he found out he wasn't telling them. Even after all these years had passed, Eddy and Kevin's relationship continued to be rocky. Polar opposites. Eddy would tell him what could happen or what would happen when the entire football team found out. It would be middle school all over again. So for now, he would keep the full truth to himself.

He tore his eyes away from Kevin's and shoved more food into his mouth. He didn't want to think about them all finding out. His brows knit together, he swallowed his food. He was sure he'd only be there for a few weeks. Moving a tree and fixing a wall couldn't be that hard, going to school, he actually saw some parts cut off. No matter how many times he had to tell himself, he knew there would eventually be light at the end of the tunnel.

He was finishing up his meal when the bell finally rang, he would need to be quick so he'd have enough time to stop at his locker. Bidding his friends goodbye, he was quick to leave.

Reaching his locker, he precisely spun the combination, causing the door to pop open. Swapping his books, he stopped to notice his reflection in the mirror. He noticed how tired he looked. He knew it was from his lack of sleep the night before. Kevin seemed to be a fan of listening to music and playing video games all night. His parents were in their room downstairs, but he wouldn't believe it if they heard nothing. Either way, it was tough on him. No wonder the male was sleeping through most of his classes. It takes work to fail like he was. He went back to thinking what his mother had asked of him. She wanted Kevin to get good grades. But if the ginger wanted nothing to do with him, how could he make that possible? Sighing softly to himself, he grabbed the rest of what he needed before closing the door.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed a familiar bluenette standing there, staring right back at him. It was Marie Kanker, the middle aged sister of the three. The fact that she's the scariest should also be mentioned. Though over the years, she had mellowed out a little bit. Still didn't make him less scared. "Greetings Marie..."He spoke slowly, not sure on why she was here. "How may I help you?"He asked, his eyes wandering to see if she was alone or not. Luckily for him, he didn't see the other two lurking behind him.

He noticed her eyes were narrowed, like she was annoyed at something. "We need to talk. Meet me at the football field after school, got it?" She questioned though it seemed more like she was barking an order. She didn't take long to get to the point. Simple and sweet, that was how she ran, he noted.

He gave a quick nod, not sure how to react to her demanding self. Seeing how quick she was going with this conversation, he didn't think he would have much time to tell her no. "S-Sure."Apparently that's all she wanted to hear because she was already walking away from him, her hands shoved in her pockets. Watching her leave, he felt confused. Why in the world would she want to talk to him? Should he bring a friend? What if she decided that she wanted to attack him. With the Kankers, you never knew what to expect. Turning, his mind continued to wander as he walked to his next class.

 **A/N: Wasn't a huge fan with how this chapter turned out. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this however. Thanks for reading and for everyone who has reviewed so far, I seriously appreciate it you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Advice_

He held his bag near to him as he stood next to the bleachers. It was a bit chilly outside, his was thankful he had his coat with him. It was almost that time of the year again, when it got cold and snow would start falling. Only a few more weeks until all that would start. Standing there, he watched many of the well known jocks tackle each other for just a ball. Football practice he assumed. Off to the side, he noticed cheerleaders talking and by what it looked like, were working on their routine. They must have dedication to do all this in this cold weather.

Gripping his bag handle tighter, he moved closer to see if he could find the one who asked him to come all the way out here. It wasn't hard to find her, being she was the only one sitting in the stands. He didn't know why Marie suddenly called him out like this, she didn't really give any explanation. He wasn't sure what would have happened if he decided not to come. The woman had a threatening aura around her, she's had it since she was young. Of course, he hadn't really talked to her much over the past few years so he had no idea how much she had changed. Taking each step slow, he eventually make his way up to her. "Greetings Marie," He began with a smile.

She looked his way and smiled only slightly, "I didn't think you'd actually show." She snorted lightly out of her nose, "But thanks Double D." The expression she was giving made her seem not as scary now that he was up close. Now, he'd have to say that she looked nervous.

Taking a seat, he put his bag next to him and looked around. He laid his hands on his lap and tapped his fingers on his thighs, he tried to act casual but he wasn't sure it was working. He looked out in the field to watch many of the well known Peach Cobblers practice. Did people come out to watch them like this everyday? It did seem to be a good place to hang out after school. "So Marie, why did you call me out here?" He finally asked.

She looked his way before reaching into her jacket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, she lit one up. "If you laugh, expect a punch. But I need advice." She explained as she inhaled deeply.

Edd waved the smoke away from him, he rose a brow. What kind of advice would she need? When did she start smoking? "I won't laugh but I'm not sure if I am the best person to give advise. I can give you the best I've got." He promised.

Marie nodded, "Also, if this gets out to anyone, it'll be your death wish. Keep that in mind." She continued, her eyes following his into the field. "Anyway, you remember when we were in middle school? You confessed to someone in our grade right? Another guy?"

He didn't expect the conversation to head this way. "Yes, I do recall. What about it?" He asked, his smile dropping. This was a topic he wasn't fond of speaking about, he was sure everyone had forgotten about it. Even he tried to.

"How did you do it, where did you find the courage to do it? To reveal that you're gay?" She asked.

He looked down at his lap, his fingers curled. "That's a strange set of questions," He looked up at her and rose a brow, "Wait a moment. Are you saying you're..."

Marie flicked at her cigarette, letting the ashes float away. "Gay, yeah." She said it so nonchalantly, he wondered how she could so well. "You're the only one who knows." She leaned back and looked at him with her eyes narrowed, "Now you're death wish is in tact." She then let out a sigh, her shoulders falling. She looked relieved. How long had she been keeping it to herself?

Edd found himself chuckling at her, "Well, now that I know your secret, I guess I can answer your questions." He shrugged, "I don't think it'll help. But I didn't have the guts to tell him to his face, instead I gave in a love letter." He felt himself cringing at the memory. "I had thought about it throughout the entirely of that day. For some strange reason, I expected to get a straight away yes. I was ignorant and didn't realize that liking someone of the same gender was odd. I knew science wise, it wasn't correct with the whole 'continuing the process of humanity' thing but at the time, I didn't think about having kids." He laughed as he looked back out to the football team. "So I was a bit surprised when he told me he'd think about it."

There was a small moment of silence. "Did he say no?" She questioned.

Edd shrugged, "He didn't really say anything to me after that. So kind of. I ended up giving up on him because of some certain events." He pressed his lips together, "I'd rather not talk about that anymore if you wouldn't mind." He rubbed the back of his neck, "So... Who's the lucky lady?"

Marie pressed her cigarette against her lips before exhaling. "Nazz." She answered shortly. "Insane, I know."

His brows rose but then he nodded, "Only a little. I just wouldn't think she would be your type." He explained. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, Edd wasn't sure on what to say. He was too busy with his thoughts. He was surprised that he was the one she chose to tell this to. Then he looked over to Nazz, she was cheering on the other ladies as they worked on their flips. She was smiling as she gave feedback to May. Did she even swing that way? He thought she had been dating Kevin for a while. "Best of luck Marie."

Time passed by, the two watching the cheerleaders practice and the football players run laps. They sat there until practice was over, talking light conversation. He learned new things about Marie in just the few hours. She wasn't as scary as she was when they were younger. She'd become much more chill, unlike her other two sisters. He was surprised when finding out that they didn't even know about Marie's coming out. He was pretty special. When he asked her why she told him, she explained that he didn't have a big mouth. Plus he was one of the few who came out. She trusted him.

They stood and stretched, the sun was lowering. She looked his way, "You want a ride? It's getting a bit late." She asked as they walked towards the parking lot. "Mom's here to pick up May anyway."

He gave her a smile, "No thank you." He politely declined, "I enjoy the walk." He didn't want to see her expression when she would have to drop him off at Kevin's house. Heavens knows what the redhead would do when he found out. Edd wasn't much of a risk taker, so he'd definitely just walk.

The two bid farewell and he was quick on making his way home. Once he got back to Kevin's house, he wasn't sure if he should knock or not. So hesitantly walking in, he was met with a lovely aroma. It smelled like cheese and meat. Something he felt like he could need right now. Taking soft steps towards the kitchen, he paused when hearing voices.

It was Kevin's, then his parents. They didn't sound too happy, he wasn't sure if he should listen or not. But for some reason, he couldn't find himself to move forward.

"You know what the principal said Kevin, all you have left is a quarter to get your grades up. Why are we still seeing D's and F's on your papers? Do you even try?" The voice belonged to his father. "You won't be able to play any more sports unless you attempt to try."

Edd stood there, his back against the wall. He should have known. Kevin's mother seemed so worried about his grades when she brought it up to him. He knew Kevin loved football, he just didn't understand why he didn't try. He noticed him asleep in class most of the time, that would be enough of an explanation.

"Kevin, we're just worried about you. Please, at least say something back to us." It was his mother, the poor woman.

He decided to just step into the kitchen, tired of listening into a conversation he should have heard. He gave a nervous smile, "I'm back." He wasn't sure what else to say, the tension in the room was still heavy. He watched Kevin stand from the table and walk away, ending the conversation before it even began.

Carol looked his way and formed a smile, "Oh Eddward, we were wondering what happened to you. Dinners on the stove, please help yourself." The woman ran her hand through her messy hair. She looked exhausted. Both of his parents did.

Pressing his lips together, he looked towards the stairs. Sighing, he went over to the stove to make himself a plate.

Once he was finished and full, he made his way up to his room. Across the hall, he could hear Kevin's loud music. He paused at the door entrance, he looked back to Kevin's door. Sighing, he turned himself around. He knew he would regret this. Bringing himself to do it, he knocked quickly on Kevin's door. He got no response. He knocked once more, "Kevin? It's Double D." He tried to sound loud, sure that the other wouldn't hear him because of his music. His hand fell to his side, he turned. Of course the other wouldn't want to talk to him. He was surprised when the door actually opened. He turned to see Kevin's head pop out.

He looked annoyed, just as he always did each time he looked at him. "What is it Dork?" He asked exhaustively. Edd noticed how tired he actually looked, maybe he was stressing out?

Edd twiddled his thumbs, not sure on how to bring up the touchy subject from earlier. "I-I... I just wanted to tell you that if you want any help on your homework, you can come in the room I'm staying in." He rubbed the back of his neck, he was expecting the other to get angry so he was a bit nervous. What he got however was a sigh.

"It's rude to eavesdrop, Double Dork." And with that, his door shut. Just like that.

Edd stared at the wooden door in disbelief, did the other hear him come in? He made sure to be quiet. His cheeks grew warm in embarrassment, he was definitely caught. His brows rose when the door opened once more, the loud music gone.

Kevin stared back at him, his bag gripped in his hand. "What? Are we doing this or not?"

Edd didn't think he would have this chance again, a smile grew to his face and he swung around, rushing to his room. Taking a seat on the bed, he began digging things out of his own bag. He watched Kevin sit across from him, his own hand going to his bag. "Whatever you need help on, just ask."

Kevin remained silent as he pulled a messy stack of papers out. Edd wanted to cringe at the amount of disorganization there was. Kevin looked frustrated as well as he went through all the pages.

"Kevin, do you usually do your homework?" Edd asked, flinching slightly at all the blank papers.

"Nope." His answer was simple as he pulled more out. He eventually turned the bag upside down and dumped the rest out.

Edd put his things back in his bag before setting his stuff on the floor. It looked like he had a lot of work to do. Reaching over, he grabbed through some of the papers and searched through them. Basic things, he wouldn't have a problem doing these things himself. "Well luckily for you, most teachers accept late work, they just don't give you full credit." He explained as he tried to organize the pile he had. "So we have a lot to do." To tell the truth, he was struggling.

Kevin grumbled things under his breath as he dug a pencil from his bag, he then grabbed a paper to sprawl his name on.

Edd watched the jock write, he noticed how messy his handwriting was. Resting his arm on his crossed legs, his chin rested on his hand. He sighed softly to himself, his eyes remaining on the other in front of him. He noticed the other being quite concentrated on what was in front of him. For once, he didn't have a scowl on his face. It was strangely nice.

He remembered back to Kevin's threats, he couldn't help but wonder... Was it just an act? Was he really worried about his reputation or did he just want to seem like the tough guy? He honestly would never think he would be alone with the red head like this. He wasn't completely uncomfortable or anything, only if slightly. He wondered if once Kevin walked out of the room, would he return with the glares and the threats? The thought made him wish that he wouldn't have even invited him for help.

"Thanks for the help, or whatever." Kevin replied softly, keeping his eyes on his work.

His brows shot up, his eyes widening slightly. He coughed nervously and smiled, "Your welcome." Edd nodded, surprised that he had even gotten that. "Your parents are really stressing out on the football thing, aren't they?" He asked, remembering back to what he had walked in on. He wasn't surprised when he noticed Kevin tense up at the turn of the conversation.

"Well when you don't have the smarts and football is your only way to get into a college, I'd be stressed too." He had mumbled it under his breath, Edd knew he felt uncomfortable talking about the subject. "What about you Dork, you plan on going?"

It was an ignorant question, how could he not? His parents would only think about the potential wasted. "Yes, my father has it set up for me to move over to the state he's currently staying in. So as long as he keeps his promise, that's the plan I suppose." He gave a shrug, it was a top quality school, he knew he had to take the opportunity. "You're pretty good at what you do, I'm sure you won't have a problem getting into a good school."

Thankfully that was most of their conversation, their talks only consisting of him helping through the problems he was stuck on. With all the papers that were left undone, he wasn't sure how long this would take him. Either way, he felt himself feeling a bit comfortable with the ginger more and more as time ticked away.

 **A/N: So with this story, I want to use Marie as one of the major characters in this story. I just love her. So little by little, you'll find out more about Double D's past through her. Woooo. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has read this story so far. Your support has kept me going. I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

_His Type_

He had rubbed his eyes tiredly, a yawn wanting to slip passed his lips. He was currently sitting in his third period class, hoping he wouldn't fall asleep. Thanks for the fact that he had to help Kevin catch up, he wasn't able to get much sleep. So there he was, forcing himself to stay awake as long as possible. So far, he didn't think he was doing too well.

It was when a hand slapped down onto his back, that he found himself jumping out of his chair. Looking behind him, he was relieved to see it was Eddy. "What can I do for you?" He asked, his mind clearing of his thoughts.

Eddy smirked, "The bell rang like two minutes ago Double D, let's head to lunch already. We're starving!" He held a hand on his stomach to give emphasis. "Ed already left to save us a table."

Standing up, he looked down at his desk to gather his belongings. He frowned slightly when seeing his notebook was blank, he was so drowsy that he didn't even bother taking any notes. Curses, now he would have to come back later to see if he could catch up. Noticing Eddy was becoming more impatient by the second, he moved quicker to pick everything up before following the shortest of his friends out of the classroom.

Once they reached the cafeteria, he was hit with the loud sounds of all the teenagers in the school. Lunch time was always way too loud for his liking. Going to stand in line with Eddy, he found himself yawning. Noticing the other staring his way, he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, there was a big test today so I had pulled an all nighter. Today's just going really slow for me today." He mustered up the lie, only being able to look at him for a moment. He wondered when he could finally tell the truth, he wasn't sure how long he could last. Maybe the other already suspected something?

Eddy must not have noticed the small mental freak out he was having because he was shrugging his shoulders, "Personally, sleep is too important to miss for some stupid test. If you really think it's worth it, I guess good luck." He was trying to be supportive, Edd appreciated the thought. When he really thought about it, if Eddy were to find out, he didn't think the other would be upset about his living situation. He would most likely get worried and stressed out if anything. Kevin was covered in red alert signs, he wouldn't blame him either. Maybe... he could just tell them. What could Kevin do that is worse than what he's already done?

Once it was his turn to grab his tray, he walked alongside the other until they reached their table. Ed was already sitting there, a butger was stuffed into his mouth. Edd smiled slightly as he took a seat, "That's a good look for you Ed," He chuckled to himself when the taller friend only gave a muffled response. He sighed contently as he opened up his own burger. This entire year, he was put in college prep classes. Lunch was about the only time he could see these two. He knew once they graduated school, he would be moving away from college. Would he still see these two any more? Would their friendship wash away with time? He couldn't help but think about his mother and Carol's relationship. His mother was gone constantly but seeing them react, it was like they saw eachother the day before.

"So, Double D, how's your house repair going anyway? You haven't really talked about it since it happened." Eddy started up, bringing up his least favorite topic.

Edd was brought out of his thoughts and soon pursed his lips together, "Honestly, I haven't really kept up with it." He knew some men had come and taken the tree out, leaving a good stack of firewood for the winter. But now there was just a large hole in the front of his house. "Mother was thinking about just tearing it down, she's been wanting to remodel for a while now." He gave a small shrug, "Who knows how long it will take."

"Well if your moms friend ever gets sick of you, you are cool to stay at one of our houses." Eddy offered, his eyes devouring his own food.

A small smile formed on his lips, as nice as the offer was, he'd most likely reject them. At least at Kevin's, they had a room for him that he could call his own. The thought of sharing a room with someone just seemed aweful. He'd be worried too often about cleaning up after them and freaking out about his space. It was just a bad thought overall. "Thank you both, I appreciate it. Hopefully they don't get too tired of me." He chuckled slightly to himself, knowing Carol wouldn't kick him out. She was too much of a gentle, loving mother. The woman didn't have a mean bone to her.

The three sat there, enjoying the one period they could be themselves. Edd learned about Ed's project he had in his media class. Apparently he was going to make his own monster film. He could already see how far Ed would try to take him, but the thought was exciting. He was proud of Ed. Then there was Eddy who was telling him a handful of skeems he could play throughout the year. Apparently he really wanted to do something big during this years prom. Luckily for him, he did not plan on going.

Sighing softly to himself, he found himself eyeing the rest of the lunch room when the other two started their own conversation. He immediately found himself looking towards the jocks table. He had wondered how Kevin was doing, knowing that when he had left for school, the ginger hadn't even taken his shower yet. Of course when he looked at the table, the first thing he saw was Kevin. He had his head on the table, the boys surrounding him were picking at his tray of food. He was sure the other didn't have practice so at least he could go right to bed. He looked back down to his food and finshed the remaining items. The bell was sure to ring soon.

Lunch period was the most fun during his school day, so when the last period had run around, he was nearly jumping for joy. Usually upset to leave, he didn't think he moved so fast to escape. As soon as he stepped out of the building, he felt a hand on his arm. Turning to look, he was surprised to see it was Marie who was standing there.

"Figured we could walk together." She started off, her smile innocent enough. Apparently her mom's car wouldn't start this morning so she had to walk. Unlike him, she didn't like walking alone. Unfortunately for him, the trailer park was after Kevin's house.

"A-Are you sure you want to come with me? What about your sisters? Could they give you a ride?" He suggested nervously, trying to get her to stop following him. He didn't want to be rude but he also didn't want to imagine Kevin finding out that Marie learned their secret.

"May's practicing her cheerleading and Lee is at her drama practice, I don't feel like waiting for them." She smirked as she looked over, "Don't want people to see you walking with me?" She asked.

He immediately shook his head, "Of course not! I just... couldn't see you wanting to walk with me is all." He sighed out of defeat, "I guess we can go." He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked, shivering slightly at the cool air around them. Glancing over, he watched Marie light up a cigarette. "Those can kill you, you know."

She had a grin as she took a deep breath, "So can litterally everything else." She answered with smoke flowing out of her mouth. "Plus it helps with the stress so if dying is what it takes, I'm all for it."

He found himself smiling despite him shaking his head. She was such a strange girl, he couldn't understand why she was suddenly getting attached to him. "Why are you talking to me all of a sudden anyway?" He asked, figuring he could get it off his chest.

Marie shrugged, "Gotta make sure you're keeping my secret to yourself. Plus, us gays have to stick together, right?"

He found himself chuckling, "I suppose. But wouldn't you be bisexual? I do remember you having a thing for me when we were children." He frowned when she laughed at that, "What's so funny?"

"I don't think I had a thing for you when we younger. I think I just wanted to follow my sisters lead." She shrugged, "You were cute but I didn't really feel anything towards you." She then found her grin, "It was hilarious how terrified you three were."

He looked at her with a horrified expression, he couldn't believe all those terrifying childhood memories were funny to her. He also felt slightly offended that Marie didn't have a thing for him back then. He was a handsome kid, or at least that was what his mother told him. "I'm crushed." He smiled slightly when she laughed at him.

"Anyway, I still have loads of questions for you about the gay life of Eddward Vincent." She explained, her eyes bright.

He found himself laughing awkwardly, "I've never really had anyone ask me things before. So I guess that's alright." He paused, "Well there was Eddy..." He paused to see her beaming at him, his cheeks glew slightly red. "It wasn't like that..." He could tell that she wouldn't let it go if he tried. "Well, when he found out that I liked guys, he actually asked me if I have ever liked him." He started to explain.

"Please tell me you don't have a thing for shorties," She groaned.

Edd smiled, "Well, he was pretty upset when I told him that he wasn't my type. Plus, we were twelve. I didn't even know what I liked. I just didn't want him to get all grossed out like some guys do." He shrugged his shoulders, "Thinking about it now, he is definitely not my type."

She rose a brow, "What is your type?"

He thought about it, not too sure on how to answer. Knowing his chance of being in a relationship was slim to none, he never thought about it. "I guess someone taller than me, someone who could keep up with my intellect and have decent conversation with. I enjoy muscles I supposed," He found his face heating up the more he thought about it, "I don't know." He mumbled, feeling more embarrased as he continued thinking.

Marie shook her head, "I don't know if youll find anyone at school that fits that description. You are pretty tall, plus you are one of the smartest kids. But with muscle, anyone on the football team could work."

He laughed, "I wouldn't dare date a jock, they are too thick headed for me." He shook his head, "I appreciate the thoughtful thinking though."

The two continued walking down the street, now in a more peaceful silence. Edd wasn't minding walking with her much anymore, Marie was a pretty cool chick. But that silence was ruined when she asked another question.

"So you've never kissed anyone before?"

He shrugged his shoulder, thinking back to his childhood. "Well Eddy had kissed me one time when were were younger. But it wasn't one to count as romantic or anything. Kevin had ordered him to when he had Eddy's middle name as blackmail. That was when he was ten. I don't know if that counts..." He paused, "But I have not kissed anyone before."

"That's funny but horrible." She gave a nod. "You ever wonder what it feels like?"

He felt himself bite at his lip without thinking, "Sometimes I guess." He gave a shrug. Looking away from her. It was when he noticed Kevin's house approaching, he began to feel that nervousness coming back up. Maybe he could just tell her that he was staying at a house in the opposite direction? But then she'd ask him why he hadn't said anything earlier. How did he even get himself in this stressful situation? They were getting closer, he needed to think of something quick!

His thoughts paused when he suddenly heard a ringing, he looked over to the bluenette to see her digging around in her bag for something. He watched her pull out a cellphone out and put it up to her ear. He noticed her expression sour in only an instant.

"Sure, I can do that. I'll be there in half an hour." She was quick with the conversation before shoving her phone back in her bag. "That was work, I guess one of the girls called off. So I should hurry home, sorry dude."

He shook his head, "Trust me, it's completely fine Marie. You better hurry so you aren't late. I'll be completely fine." He really would. He felt so much relief when she rushed away from him, looking over at Kevin's house, his shoulders sank. He was able to avoid it today, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to again. That was just pure luck. Sighing, he gathered himself up before heading inside.

The familiar sound of silence greeted him once he entered the home, he looked around. Kevin had to be a practice, he wasn't quite sure where the adults were. He just knew no one was currently here. Kicking his shoes off, he went to the livingroom. Ever since he moved here, he hadn't left his room much. He was still pretty shy to the family. Now that he was alone, he could get a little more comfortable with his surroundings. Taking a seat, he turned on the TV. The news channel was the first thing he went to. For him, it was always his first go to. He relaxed on the couch as he watched, noticing that nothing exciting was going on today. Yawning to himself, he stretched and relaxed even more. The man on the screen was talking about some court case.

He moved positions for the last time, deciding that laying down would be the most comfortable position for him. He sighed softly to himself as the man continued talking, his voice just sounding so boring to him. He wasn't sure why but he just wasn't enjoying what he was watching. He was tired after a long day and now, it just felt like he was getting hit with it all right now. He just couldn't find himself wanting to go upstairs to his bed. His eyes closed, his breathing slowed. He was sure just a twenty minute nap would help him. That would be it. Just twenty minutes. Yes, that seemed reasonable. Coming to agreement with himself, it wasn't long before he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Unwanted Topics_

He wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping before he felt himself waking up. It was the sound of the TV thay had stirred him awake, the sound of an audience clapping. His eyes opened slowly, he sighed softly through his lips. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he looked forward at the television. There was a man with a microphone, a large smile on his face. He was standing next to a wheel with money prices on it. That was not what he was watching when he passed out. Wanting to fall back asleep, he groaned as he fought against it. His joints cracked as he stretched his limbs out, he froze however when feeling his feet push against something. Leaning up, he squinted in the dark room to see it was Kevin who he had touched. His feet immediately recoiled at the observation and he moved to sit up.

He wasn't sure if Kevin noticed but he showed no signs as he continued to watch his gameshow. He looked around and noticed that the sun was no longer out, he came to the conclusion that he most definitely slept over twenty minutes. Feeling around for his phone, he groaned when seeing what time it was. He had slept for four hours!

"Dinner is in the fridge," Edd almost jumped at the suddeness of Kevin's voice. "My parents won't be back until later."

Edd nodded slowly and stood, "Thank you Kevin..." He noticed the other wasn't going to try to make conversation so he decided to take the oppurtunity to head towards the kitchen. The floor was cold against his feet, he hadn't realized just how warm that couch was from his body heat. Now he was just shivering slightly. Flicking the light on, he flinched at the brightness. "Geez..." Opening the fridge, he exaimened the contents inside. Like Kevin had promised, there was a plate covered with aluminum foil. Pulling it out, he desposed of the foil before popping it in the microwave. Hearing shuffling behind him, he turned to see Kevin taking a seat at the table. Raising a brow, he turned back to the microwave. He watched closely as the food rotated. It wasn't long before the scent of the food hit his nose and his stomach growled.

Pulling it out after the loud beeps sounded, he walked over to the table. He was surprised to see Kevin pulling out papers from his bag. Kevin was really going to do his homework? Could he have... been waiting for him to wake up so he could have help? The thought made him smile only slightly. Sitting a seat away from him, he got comfortable and took a bite. "So, what did your teachers think about that stack of papers?" He asked, referring to all those papers they worked on last night.

The red head had glanced up, Edd was surprised when he chuckled. "They first looked surprised that I actually had gave them homework from so long ago. Then they looked like they wanted to cry since they had to grade it."

"I'm just glad they accept late work. Hopefully that will give you an oppurtunity to get your grades up. I'm sure you can get up to at least a C before your deadline." He assured the jock.

"I sure as hell hope so." Kevin looked annoyed at his paper, "Even though I get what I'm looking at now, it doesn't make me want to do it." He groaned, "I couldn't even take a nap during first period, it sucked so hard."

Edd's brows lifted at the last statement, he was surprised that Kevin was actually trying to change himself. He must really care about football. It was better this way, at least his parents could have their minds at ease. He then remembered back to lunch, seeing Kevin sleeping at the table them. It made his smile grow. He continued to eat his food, watching Kevin in the corner of his eye as he worked.

"So I never really said thanks for staying up all night to help me out." He started, breaking the silence they had going. "So, thanks I guess."

Edd paused at the sudden graditude, surprised that Kevin actually knew the word 'thanks'. "Sure, it was my pleasure." Setting his fork down, he rested his head on his propped up hand. He noticed Kevin was concentrating on his work, only looking slightly frustrated with it. This was the guy he had been head over heels for back in the 8th grade. How? He asked himself that multiple times, not ever finding the answer. Now, he felt nothing when it came to the other. He was relieved knowing his crush was just that, a crush. He figured after middle school, he would have nothing to do with him. Yet here he was, living under the same roof as him.

"Dork?" Kevin's voice snapped him out of his thought, he noticed Kevin had slid the paper in front of him. "I asked if you could check this for me. If I'm going to do it, I mind as well do it right."

Edd nodded, grabbing the paper. He was lost in thought thinking about the ginger, that was not a good sign. Shaking his head, he looked over the messy handwriting belonging to the jock. "Question 2 and 6 are wrong. Retry and I'll help you if you still don't understand." He promised as he slid it back. He wasn't surprised when he got a sigh in return. He took this chance to look around the silence of the house. "Where are your parents anyway?" He asked curiously.

"They went out on a date... They do it a lot." Kevin answered as he took his time erasing his answers he worked so hard on. "Dad says its to keep the marriage alive. I think he just wants to get out of the house whenever he can."

Edd went back to watching Kevin, noticing how he roughly swipped the eraser shreds away. He seemed really upset that he had those wrong. "Maybe they could give some advice to my parents because yours seem to be the happiest couple I've ever seen."

Kevin looked up at him, his face was scrunched before he looked back down. "Yeah... Your mom seems pretty cool."

It was small conversation, it wasn't making him uncomfortable yet. Family just wasn't a topic he was a huge fan of talking about. "Yeah, she is pretty cool. A little frantic though," Talking about her made his thoughts move over to her. How was she doing? Did she win that case she was stressing over? She usually did, always coming home to celebrate. But now that he had no home... He hasn't been through a celebration in a while. He missed the flavor of sparkling cider.

"I don't think I've met your dad," Kevin was scribbling away again. "He around much?"

Edd's eyes moved to the table, his hands curled in his lap. "He's not much, I haven't seen him in a few years." He rested his back against the chair and looked up at the ceiling. "If everything goes well, I should see him after I graduate. Going to move with him to start my college career." He explained shortly, only looking down when he heard the paper slid back to him.

"What's everything?" Kevin asked out of curiousity.

Edd frowned, "I just have to stay out of trouble." Slapping the paper down, he stood with his plate. "It's all correct. If you'll excuse me, I'll be upstairs," He explained as he placed his dishes in the sink. Deciding it was best not to say anymore, he went where he promised. With the door closed and his body on the bed, he groaned. He hated talking about his father and Kevin is the last person he'd want to talk about the subject to. Resting his arm over his eyes, he let out a sigh. Should he apologize to the other later for snapping on him like that? It was so unlike him. Maybe later, he didn't know how he felt now.

Sitting up, he looked around the small room. He really needed to get himself something to do in here. Maybe he could ask his mother for a laptop. Some type of entertainment because his phone could only bring him so much. Laying back down, he let out his hundredth sigh for the day. He seriously needed to chill out. Tomorrow he'd apologize and everything would go back to normal, he was sure of it.

* * *

His head was resting against the cool surface of his locker door, his eyes were shut tight. Thanks to sleeping right after school, his night was filled with rolling around. He never felt this miserable in his life. The hallway lights were bringing on a headache. Lifting his hand, he lazily spun the numbers of his combination on the dial. Raising his head, he opened the door. Shoving his bag into his locker, he yawned. Thank goodness he had a few minutes before he had to be in class.

Pulling his books out of his bag, he slowly piled them into his arms. He needed something to help with this headache. When a loud noise was sudden behind him, he could only groan. Looking behind him, he witnessed a scene happening across the hall at the lockers. There were three jocks, one slapping his hand against the metal. The sound rung in his ears, only causing more pain at each strike. Another was laughing too loud, there was no way something could be that funny. The third wasn't holding back, his voice so loud that he was sure the teacher next door could hear them. Right now, he could confidently say he hated these guys.

Turning back to his own locker, he shut his own door before walking away from the scene. Once he reached his first class, he took his seat. Pulling out his homework, he groaned when seeing he hadn't completed it. Why hadn't he taken the time to do it while he was rolling around on the bed? Because he left his bag on the couch and he didn't want to risk seeing Kevin. That was why. He exhaled heavily as he searched for a pencil. He hadn't really listened to the lesson either, so his situation was only getting worse. At least he was smart, he could figure it out. Blinking the tired out of his eyes, he went to work, trying to get it done before the morning bell rang.

By the time he had set his pencil down, all the seats were taken by his classmates. Everyone was excited, chatting to themselves. He snorted to himself, remembering the last time everyone spoke like this, a tornado was coming. But unlike the first time, he noticed nothing too exciting was going to happen. It was just a football game, one of the last ones for the Peach Cobblers. It was something he wasn't too worried about, but he couldn't help but wonder if Kevin would stop trying by the last game. He was sure the ginger would move to whatever sport was next.

He rested his face on his propped up arm, watching the front of the class as he waited for his teacher to take over. Pressing his lips together, he tried his hardest not to groan. Lately he has been wishing the school days would go by faster. Today wasn't unlike any other.

 **A/N: Here we are with chapter 7! I'm running out of prewritten chapters but I don't want the updates to slow down. I'm trying hard to keep the content coming for you lovely readers. If anything, I'm still running real strong with this story. I want there to be at least 15 chapters, 20 if the imagination is still working by then. Anyway, I hope you all loved this chapter because this was one of my favorite. Leave a review, I'll take what I can. I love you all, until the next update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First off, wow! 3,000 word chapter! I love this chapter a lot, this is one of those chapters that I currently just added it, feeling it was necessary. I really needed a little fluff between the two and the way my story was going, it wasn't going to be for another few chapters. So I give you this piece of work. I hope you all enjoy.**

 _Tea Cups_

He wasn't expecting the words to come out of her mouth. He knew he expressed some wanting to go but she didn't think she'd go there. They were sitting at the kitchen table, he was doing his homework and Kevin's mother was peeling potatoes.

"It's been busier at work now because of fair week. People from all over town come just to see the different shows." She explained, grabbing for another potato.

He nodded, his pencil twisting around in his fingers. "I thought about going, I just don't really have anyone to go with." He explained shortly. He thought back to Ed and Eddy, knowing how embarrassing his friends would act. Ed would get into the animal barns and try to play with the chickens. Eddy would try to trick people into one of his quick thought-out scams. This year, he would rather avoid all of that. Marie had to work so even she was unavailable. He just didn't want to go alone. The game runners would pressure him to spend all of his money. Then there were the greasy food stands that smelled... delicious. He wouldn't think he could hold himself back. Finally... the rides. Last year, a child had vomited all over the exit fence. Guess who the lucky guy was to stick his hand on the gate? He shivered at the thought. "Maybe next year."

The woman smiled and nodded before looking up, seeing her own son enter the kitchen. She noticed him dressed into casual clothing. "Where are you going?" She asked with a lifted brow.

Kevin turned towards her, a can of soda now in his hand. "Hang out with some friends, hitting up the fairgrounds." He said it so casually as he started making his way out.

His mother stopped him quickly, "Wait Kevin. You have to take Eddward." Her voice turned stern. "He _really_ wants to go with you."

Edd's eyes popped open and he looked at both of the redheads. He did not say he wanted to go with Kevin, what was that woman thinking?! When he noticed Kevin look back, he quickly turned back to his homework. "T-That's alright Carol. I really don't want to go that bad." Plus he didn't think he could get along well with Kevin's friends.

"Nonsense, you shouldn't miss out on something fun. It only comes around once a year. Kevin, take him." She ordered.

Kevin groaned, showing he really didn't want to. "You seriously aren't going to let me go unless I do?" He groaned once more when the woman nodded. "I'll take him later, okay? I swear."

He grabbed his pencil and slowly began writing again as he heard the redhead run out of the kitchen. He was sure Kevin wouldn't keep his word. He didn't even want to go that bad. He definitely did not want to go if he had to drag Kevin everywhere with him. He sighed, maybe if he told Kevin to tell her he rejected him, she would be happy. Now there was just silence between them due to him not knowing what to say.

Minutes passed and he soon finished with one of his many subjects of homework he had to do. Taking a small break, he leaned back and stretched. He was surprised when seeing Carol was staring his way. "What's up?" He asked with a raised brow.

She smiled towards him, "Sorry, it's just... You are such a hard worker." She set her knife down, taking her own break. "I'm not sure how you did it but I saw Kevin doing his homework and to be honest, I thought I was going to cry." She admitted to him, "I am so thankful for your hard work."

He felt his cheeks beginning to heat up, "You don't have to thank me. I just helped him out on a few problems, he did most of the work on his own." He explained shyly. A soft smile formed on his lips, "He really is doing to good job with his school work."

She continued smiling his way, "We appreciate it either way. If he keeps it up, we shouldn't have to worry about him getting kicked off the team." She explained, her shoulders relaxing.

He nodded, "If anything, I owe you for allowing me to stay here for so long. If I'm ever a burder or anything, you must let me know. Until then, I'll just work hard and make sure he continues get better with his school work. Forming good habits don't usually take a long time," He assured her as he went to pick up his pencil once more.

The two continued working on their own things in peaceful silence, only having a conversation every now and then.

It was getting late, the sun had finally set down being almost eight thirty. He was laying on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. Kevin still hadn't come home yet from hanging with his friends. What did he expect? Kevin to actually come and invite him to go? He couldn't lie, he had a small hope that the other would actually ask him to go with him. Rolling on his side, he grabbed his phone to see if he had any messages. Of course he didn't. Sighing, he rolled back. There had to be something he could do instead of just sulking here in the dark.

There was a sudden loud bang on his door before it swung open, light filled the room as the switch was turned on. "You better not be sleeping Dork or I swear..."

Edd sat up quickly, surprised by the quick intrusion. "Kevin?" He was slightly blinded from the light, rubbing his eyes, he squinted to see that it was indeed the redhead.

"Come on, I already got yelled at once by that crazy woman. Let's go before she decides to get violent." He urged, looking behind him. "She has that damn spoon and shes flailing it everywhere." He was breathing slightly heavy, he must have sprinted up the stairs.

Edd found himself smiling slightly as he stood up, "Okay." Grabbing his hat, he adjusted it on his head before following the other out of the room. Of course when they reached the front door, he could feel eyes on them. Grabbing his coat, he threw it over his shoulders quickly. Kevin's mother really could be scary when she wanted to be.

Once outside, he walked towards Kevin's motorcycle. He noted it was still running, music was playing from the small speakers. "You sure you're alright with taking me? We can just tell her I threw up." He gave a shrug and smiled when the other laughed.

"I don't have anything better to do, another hour or two at the fair won't hurt." He moved to sit on the motorcycle, quickly tossing a helmet towards him. "Nazz usually wears it, you'll have to adjust it." He explained as he worked to get his own on.

Edd wasn't quite sure how to adjust it so he just plopped it on and hoped for the best. He stared at Kevin's bike and approached very slowly.

"Just get on," Kevin started impatiently, noting his slowness. "I don't bite."

Edd didn't find that funny, looking the vehicle over once more, he pressed his lips together. He'd never had the chance to ride one of these before, he always wondered what it felt like. Grabbing Kevin's shoulder lightly, he used mostly leg power to launch himself onto the bike. Getting comfortable, he crossed his arms. "Good to go."

Kevin looked behind him, his brow raised, "You gonna hold on or..." He paused when Edd didn't move. "You have to hold onto me Dork, or you're gonna fall off and die." His explaination was all that it took for Edd to wrap his arms around him. Shaking his head, he backed out of the driveway before driving down the road.

Edd watched from the side as the scenery passed them, this was a new experience for him. A part of him was screaming that this was unsafe and dangerous but the other half knew Kevin knew what he was doing. This was nice and strangely calming. Thinking on it, this would most likely be the only chance he would get to enjoy the ride so he decided to ignore the rest of his thoughts and enjoy the view.

Once they had arrived and taken off their helmets, Edd was met with the sound of people screaming. Looking passed the gate, he saw the many different types of rides. People seemed to be enjoying themselves. At the gate, Edd was quick to pay for himself before they walked onto the grounds.

Kevin had shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, "So, what're we doing first?" He asked, only getting silence. Looking over, he noticed Edd's gawking expression. "What?"

"Kevin... It's beautiful." Edd beamed, looking at all of the different lights. Coming to the fair at night was not a bad idea at all. He felt a grin coming to his lips, he felt like the excitement going through him was about to burst. Turning to face Kevin, he noticed the expression on his face but brushed it off. "I don't know what to do first. There is so much, I think I'm getting overwhelmed." He bit his lip and tried to calm himself down. "I need to buy a bracelet, I have to ride at least half the rides.."

Kevin smirked, his brow raising. "Even the tea cups?"

Edd grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the booth, "We're riding those first! We have to build up the excitement." He tried to explain, taking a spot in line.

"I think we have enough excitement as it is," Kevin murmured to himself before looking down at their hands.

Edd hadn't noticed, his overflowing emotions keeping his mind busy. He eagerly waited as the line got shorter, letting go of Kevin, he dug around for some cash. "Thank's for coming here with me, I really wanted to come, I just didn't want to come alone." He explained before they finally reached the person selling the bracelets. Buying himself one, he headed straight for those tea cups. It didn't bother him a bit that parents with their little ones were the only ones in line. "After this, we can eat some food, oh I can't wait." He continued to beam.

Kevin could only laugh at his eagerness, "You really are such a dork."

Edd looked back to him, seeing his smile made his cheeks heat up only slightly. "Sorry, I just can't help myself." Maybe this is why the other Eds didn't invite _him_. He did get like this every year as well. It was their turn to choose a cup, he went straight for the purple one. Taking a seat, his fingers roamed against the circle platter infront of them.

"Wanna see who throws up first?" Kevin asked, his hand going for the platter as well.

The ride made a groaning sound as it came to life. Edd found himself grinning, "I don't throw up easily." Together, they worked as a team to get that tea cup spinning. While the rest of the cups moved slowly and realistically, theirs was out of control. He was no longer spinning the platter, instead, just holding on for dear life. Kevin on the other hand...

"Don't throw up," Kevin ordered as he kept that disk spinning. He let out a laugh as he let go, his arms crossing as he watched Edd.

He was almost relieved when the ride was over, however, he did struggle getting off. Hand over his lips, he had to take a seat on a bench while he waited for his head to stop spinning. "You're evil," He groaned.

Of course Kevin chose a bench next to a trash can as he waited to see if he'd win the challenge. "You wanted to start with the cups. Are we building the excitement yet?" Kevin was a smartass, Edd took note.

Edd lifted his head to look at him, he noted how happy the ginger looked. The happiness was radiating off of him, affecting him. "How about we give the rides a break and look at the animals?" Peach Creek wasn't quite big enough for farming so when it came to seeing farm animals, his only chance was with Rolf. But the bluenette had banned them after Ed snuck in and stole one of the chickens to keep as a pet. It's been a while since he'd seen a cow.

Kevin shrugged, "If that's what you want to do."

They walked towards a large barn that had a picture of a cow on it, Edd found it amusing. The closer they got, the worse the smell was getting. Scrunching his nose, they headed inside. There were cows laying around everywhere, he walked up to one and crouched down. "I want to pet it." He said, his eyes attatched to the furry animal.

"Are you allowed to pet it?" Kevin asked as he stood there, his arms crossing as he watched the other.

Edd place his hand on the soft fur and enjoyed petting the cow. "I don't know." After rubbing its back with both of his hands for a good solid five minutes, the two took their time looking at all of the other cows in the building. It wasn't until they finished looking at the chicken coop that his stomach began to growl.

"Anything in particular that you want to eat?" Kevin asked as they walked past many of the booths.

Edd looked back and forth, having a hard time deciding which he would like. "You know what I haven't had in a long time? A gyro." He smiled at Kevin, "What do you want?"

Kevin gave a shrug, "I've already eaten way too much of this food. I don't know if I can take anymore."

He understood and headed for the gyro stand. While they waited on his food, Edd took his chance to look around. As late as it was, he was surprised by how many families that were still out and about. Sure it was the end of the week, but shouldn't their kids get some rest?

Paying for his food, he ate it with much delight. "I don't think I've ever had so much fun being here," He started as they walked together. "Usually, I'm worried about Eddy and Ed getting us in trouble. But now, I can just really enjoy myself." He explained as he crushed his wrapper, tossing it in a passing by trash can. Dusting his hands off, he thought about going back on the rides. Now full, he wasn't sure going on anything that moved quickly would be a good idea. "Sorry about my overly excitement earlier, I couldn't help myself. I was just so pumped."

Kevin chuckled at him, "It's cool. I just didn't know how strong you felt about going to the fair. I'm just surprised you told mom that you really wanted to go with me."

Edd stopped walking and turned to look him, he had forgotton about Carol's lie to get Kevin to take him. "I mean..." He wasn't sure what to say, darn that woman for getting him in this situation. He turned his head and pointed up at the large ferris wheel, "How about we go on that and then we can go home?" He offered, deciding not to address the issue.

Kevin looked up and nodded, "If that's really all you want to do."

They waited in line, lucky to only have to stand in it for a few minutes. When they sat down, Edd looked out to the fairgrounds as they slowly inched their way upwards. "This has always been my favorite ride here, it's just so relaxing."

Kevin's eyes followed Edd's and he gave a nod, "But, you wanna know something crazy? This ride has crazy accident's all the time." He explained, smirking slighlty when he caught Edd's attention. "They say you shouldn't rock the seat or the seat could flip over."

Edd's eyes shot down to see the lack of seat belts, he looked back up. "You're not seriously going to..." By Kevin's smirk, he knew he was going to. He gasped when Kevin began moving around, rocking their seat. "Kevn, you are going to kill us. Pleas, I'm begging you!" He clutched his hand on Kevin's arm, his grip a death one. "Why do you ruin this rides for me!" He groaned, soon relieved when Kevin stopped. Scooting away, he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. He could probably walk home if he wanted to. He didn't really want to though.

The redhead only snickered at him before looking out to the view once more, "You're not that bad, Double Dork. You're pretty funny." He added with a shake of his head.

Edd looked back to him with the corner of his eye, his shoulders relaxed at the soft smile on Kevin's face. "The feeling is mutual," He said with a smile of his own.

Once the ride was over, Edd decided that a monster sized bag of cotton candy was necessary to bring home with them.

He would have to admit, this was his favorite time going to the fair.

 **A/N: So... What did you think? This chapter is going to end our season of autumn.** **Time skip to winter in the next chapter! Leave a review! Ern Estine 13624 and InuKaglover4ev22, you've been here every chapter. But don't think I haven't noticed the other ones. You guys make me want to update the next chapter as soon as possible. I'm glad every one is enjoying the story. I have to go all out before 2017 ends. So until then, see you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Gonna be honest, I didn't feel like prereading this to make sure everything was correct. I'm sorry if you find any mistakes!**

 _Tea Time_

He sat curled up on the couch, a book in his hand. It had been a good few weeks now that he had been living at the Barr residence. It was comfortable here and he felt like he was finally starting to love it. Sure, he was still keeping his living arrangements a secret from all of his friends but it wasn't too difficult. Eddy still gave him offers every now and again, it didn't bother him since it was the thought that had counted.

Hearing a rustling, his eyes moved upwards to see Kevin's parents throwing their jackets on, he felt slightly embarrased when Carol spotted him staring.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Eddward?" She asked, "We really don't mind taking you, they are only an hour and a half long." She explained.

Once a week, the two go and watch Kevin play. Before it was football, now basketball. Every time they offered to take him with them. He never wanted to trouble them, with the addition that he hated sports. Just watching guys throw around a ball never quite intriged him. At least when he was sitting with Marie on the stands, he had someone to talk to. But then again, maybe if he went once, they wouldn't feel like they had to ask him everytime.

Putting his book down, he gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Why not, it's not like I have anything better to do." It wasn't a lie, this was a pretty boring Saturday so far. He had blushed slightly when the woman got excited when he accepted their offer. Grabbing his coat, he threw it over his shoulder and stepped out.

It was cold outside, thanks to the light layer of snow on the ground. Keeping his arms close to him, he couldn't help but look across the street. All that remained of his house was the driveway. They had torn down the entire building last week, but thanks to the cold weather, the construction would be slowed down. Now he wasn't sure when he would get the chance to move back.

Looking away, he got in their car and tried to enjoy the short ride to the high school. Never being to a game, he was surprised seeing how many people were in the gym. The stands were already filling up quickly, he didn't even know there were this many people in Peach Creek. Once they had found themselves a seat midrow, he got in as comfortable of a seat as he could. He knew he'd be here for a while. Glancing over at Kevin's parents, he could tell they were excited to watch the game. Kevin was really lucky to have parents like these.

Hearing the crowd suddenly grow louder, he looked out to the floors to see the school mascot running around. Then he noticed the cheerleaders running out, following the costumed man. Seeing Nazz, he couldn't help but wonder. Did Marie come to the games to watch her perform? There were too many people here for him to tell. He watched the girls chant and do there flips, impressed that their practiced helped a lot. When they finished, he clapped along with everyone else in the room.

It wasn't long before the players filled the room, the game already starting. From when he actually did pay attention to the Cobblers practice, he knew somewhat how the game was played. They just had to get the ball in the basket. Something like that. Of course when the game actually started, he couldn't even find the ball. It was flying around the room way too fast for his eyes. Only when people shot up from their seats to scream and cheer, did he know someone made a basket.

It wasn't as boring as he thought it was going to be, he supposed. It probably had something to deal with the fact that everyone here showed that they wanted to be here. The excitement in the air wanted to influence him.

The hour and a half she promised ended up running to two hours but he didn't mind since it flew by. Now they were back to standing out in the cold, waiting for Kevin to come outside so they could take him home. Apparently his parents didn't feel like cooking so they suggested picking up some pizza to celebrate the win of their team. Sure, he wasn't always for greasy food like that but pizza sounded very good to him now.

It was only a few minutes before the red head had found them. Edd noticed the surprised expression on his face when he saw him. He didn't blame him, he was the last to watch sports. He wouldn't have gotten the chance to say anything anyway since his parents were already congraduating him. Keeping his hands shoved in his jacket, he rocked on his heels, trying not to feel awkward. Luckily for him, it wasn't long before they were on their way to pick up some food.

Staring out the window, he watched the streetlights pass by. It had gotten so late, he hadn't realized. Glancing next to him, he noticed Kevin was doing the same. The other had to be exhuasted after playing that game. It was embarrassing to think about, but he was able to keep up with him, watching him jump to make all the baskets he tossed. As if feeling his stare, his face heated only slightly when Kevin looked his way. "S-Sorry. Just wanted to say good job." That was lame. Pursing his lips together, he was quick to look back out the window. It was soon after that he saw the neon lights of their town Pizzeria.

His parents decided to both go in and just grab a few pizzas, leaving just the two of them alone. Edd felt awkward, not quite sure on what to conversate about. Maybe they could just sit in silents and everything would work out.

"So what did you think?" So much for that idea.

Looking over, he noticed Kevin was turned his way. "Of what, the game?" He questioned. "It wasn't what I expected I suppose, your team has a lot of support. They seemed to enjoy it."

He looked like he didn't like the answer he gave. "Okay... But what did _you_ think?" He asked once more.

Edd was surprised he actually cared, "Well... I enjoyed it overall. It was a bit confusing at first but I think I picked up after half the game was over." He explained, giving a small shrug. He didn't think the other cared.

"I'm surprised you actually came," The jock continued. "I didn't think sports were your thing."

He remembered back to the expression on Kevin's face when they were waiting for him, "Yeah... I guess I'm full of surprises." He didn't know why he felt uncomfortable like this, he had been around Kevin alone before but now, he just felt like he needed to move further away from him. "I'm... surprised you weren't angry. I'm sure someone from school saw me with your parents." He explained, noticing by the expression on Kevin's face, he hadn't considered that.

He was surprised when Kevin shrugged, "Maybe. If they do, I'll take care of it." Right now, he seemed pretty uncaring. Every time the topic came up, it was usually anger that came. But why not now?

Edd figured it was something he didn't want to ponder on for too long, it would just confuse him more than he already was. Luckily for him, Kevin wasn't up for much conversation after that. Maybe he picked up on the awkwardness Edd was givng off.

His parents soon came back, two pizzas in their hands. By the delicious smell, he had to hold himself back from trying to get a slice before they got home. On the way back, he couldn't help but glance over next to him every now and then.

* * *

"Were you at the game on Saturday?" It was Marie, she had been waiting at the school doors once more. She'd been walking with him quite a few times now. Unfortunately she was the only one to find out about his little secret. Luckily it was very easy to explain the situation.

He rubbed the back of his neck shyly, "Yeah." He should have known someone would have noticed him being there. "Kevin's parents asked me to come to watch him play. Crazy game, wasn't it?" He asked, his cheeks heating only slightly at being caught.

The bluenette shrugged her shoulders, "I wouldn't know, I was too busy watching the cheerleaders. Let me tell you, damn Double D. If only you liked chicks, then we could gossip." Giving him an elbow to the side, she chuckled. "Their hard work really paid off."

Edd smiled, "Yes, it did indeed." They continued walking, the only sound between the two was the small sound of crunching under their shoes. He looked over at her, and watched silently as he noticed how happy she looked. "So... What are your plans with Nazz anyway? Do you plan on telling her how you feel?" He asked, finding a new topic to talk about.

She seemed caught off guard by her surpised expression, "I don't know. I mean... I guess I haven't really thought about it." She explained. "I figured it would be one sided so I didn't think about it going any further. You're a pretty good example," She gave a shrug, her shoulders falling. "What do you think?"

Edd stopped walking, realizing that they were already standing infront of Kevin's house. He looked over at the house, knowing it would be empty. "Want to come inside for a cup of tea? We can talk about it where it's warm." He suggested.

She gave one more shrug before following behind him into the unfamiliar house. She gave a look around, "You sure Kevin won't want to throw me out?"

He smiled, "I don't think he'll be home any time soon. From what I hear, their coach makes them constantly practice. They're on a winning streak for a reason." Setting his bag on a chair, he went straight to the stove to grab the kettle. "He's not so bad, Kevin." Smiling softer, he went over to the sink. "He's really changed his attitude towards me in the last few weeks."

"He's the guy you confessed to, wasn't it?"

Her question caught him off guard, he almost dropped the kettle. Straighting his composure, he started up the stove. "Yes actually, he was." Clearing out his throat, he turned to face her. "You said early that I was a good example, and I agree. A lot happened when I confessed my feelings and yes, it was scary. But look at us now. Years later, we're living under the same roof."

She had taken a seat at the table, "I want to tell her, I do. But I don't want her to think of me as a disgusting homo or something. It's been years, have you ever gotten a response?" She already knew the answer. "I'm scared Double D."

He rested his body against the counter, "I was too, but I told him anyway. I knew the risks but I went for it anyway. You shouldn't let fear hold you back Marie. Even if she says no, you are at least opening up a possibility. She won't know how you feel unless you tell her." He watched the conflict cross her face, he knew how she felt. He found himself able to chuckle, "You could give her a poorly written love note." He suggested. "You have my support either way."

Hearing the door open and shut, he looked up in surprised to see that Kevin was actually standing there. Cursing softly under his breath, he gave a nervous smile. "Greetings Kevin, you're home early..."

Marie looked over at him, her eyes narrowed. "Barr."

Kevin stared back, "Kanker." He pulled his eyes from hers before looking over at Edd, "Practice got cancelled."

Edd would have offered him some tea but he was already going up the stairs. He couldn't be that upset that she was over. He didn't seem upset. That was good. He didn't have time to worry about that now however due to the kettle whistling at him. "Tea's ready!" He entused as he got their cups ready.

Marie was glancing behind her, towards the stairs. "He doesn't seem any different to me..." She mumbled under her breath. "I don't know how you could find yourself crushing on that guy."

He brought over their cups, "Well, love is pretty strange. It really doesn't make any sense." Shrugging his shoulders, he took a seat. "Back then, he just gave off that boyish, teenage vibe that I just couldn't look away from. That smile and those muscles..." He blushed when she chuckled. "I-It's hard to explain."

They sat there, taking their time with their tea. He was opening up to her more and more as she continued asking him questions about his relationship with Kevin when they were younger. He avoided some things, but caught her up with most of the details he was willing to give. But as much as he enjoyed talking to Marie, she had to leave soon after to get ready for her job.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I know what you're thinking, didn't you just update yesterday? The answer is yes. So I am on vacation from work so you better bet I am going to write as much as I can! Don't quote me but I am going to try my hardest to update every single day. Yes, you read that correct. I'm going to try so if I don't deliver, I'll be upset as well. Anyway, read on!**

Burgers _and Fries_

It was a rather slow Friday for Edd. The entire week had flown by with nothing exciting happening, this day was no different for him. Currently, he was sitting at the dining table with a book in front of him. Reading was what he used to forget about how bored he was. With the addition of Kevin's parents going out, he didn't really have anyone to chat with. He wasn't even sure where Kevin was. Most likely in his room, his eyes glued on whatever he had playing on his television. Most likely some violent video game.

He nearly jumped when a paper was slapped down in front of him. Glancing up, he noticed Kevin was grinning right in front of him. Was he so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the enter the room? "What can I do for you?" He asked with a brow raised.

"Read 'em and weep, Dork." Kevin's smile stretched forward as he pointed at the paper.

Edd leaned forward, courious on what the other would have to show him. He noticed it was a grade card. He had forgotten that they had handed those out. His brows rose when seeing the multiple C's. There was even a B. "Wow."

"Right?" Kevin took a seat across from him and immediately rocked back in it. "My parent's are going to be so siked."

Edd smiled at the happiness radiating from him. He had been helping the other less and less each week. It looks like all of the gingers hard work finally paid off. "Should we celebrate?"

"Fuck yes." Kevin slapped his hand down on the table, his grin widening. Leaning back forward, he stood up immediately. "Let's get some ice cream." It was an odd suggestion since it was beyond freezing outside. "Right now Dork." But with the way he was saying it, he didn't think that would stop Kevin.

Edd pursed his lips together, "What about your parents? I'm sure they'll be home soon to cook dinner." The others parents left a note about going to learn salsa dancing. He wasn't sure why they wanted to do such activity but power to them.

Kevin scoffed, "We can leave a note and catch dinner somewhere while were at it." He explained, leaving the dining table to throw his jacket over his shoulders.

Closing his book, he took his time standing up. Stretching out his limbs, he couldn't help but yawn. "Not sure on where you'll find some ice cream but I guess food sounds good." Going to grab his own jacket, he followed the other outside.

It was currently snowing, if only lightly. Luckily there was no wind so it wasn't that bad. Walkng alongside him, Kevin went straight to his car. Edd couldn't believe he was going to actually ride in it. Carol encouraged that he didn't ride his motorcycle during the season so he had his own vehicle during winter. It was amazing how well Kevin had it.

"You coming or what?" Kevin asked, a foot still out the door. He was watching Edd standing there, lost in thought just like he always was.

Edd nodded and rushed to the other side. Opening the door, he was relieved to see the vehicle was still warm from Kevin's previous drive. The smell of his cologne was all over, hitting him hard as he closed the door. Grabbing for his seatbelt, he couldn't help but look around. Fuzzy dice, figures. It was pretty nice in here, he was a bit jealous. Almost made him want to get his own.

But of course that thought about all the crashes that happen in the states, he'd rather be in the passanger seat so he wouldn't be the cause of such crashes.

They drove in silence for most of the ride, being the alternative rock music playing from his radio being the only sound between the two. He hated to admit it but he felt slightly nervous, he just wasn't sure why. It was just Kevin. They were just going out to get some food, glancing over, he looked over him. This was really nice.

When they arrived, he realized that he had only been to this place once or twice in his life. Those few times being with Ed and Eddy. So when it came to placing his order, he had no idea what was on the menu. He apologized for his slow order but eventually ended up with a burger and fries. Kevin immediately paid for their food, explaining it was because Edd helped him so much. He still felt bad nonetheless.

"Thank you for the meal Kevin, " He smiled at him as he picked up one of the crispy fries. It was hot to the touch but he couldn't help but to shove it in his mouth. It was delicious. Smiling, he rested his head against his propped up arm.

"Sure, no problem." The red head gave a shrug before shoving his mouth full of his own fries.

Edd was surprised how quickly Kevin was eating those fries, he must have been starving. He found himself smiling, "Are they good?"

Kevin looked up at him, his cheeks puffed up with the greasy food. "Yes." He spoke quickly, shoving more in his mouth. By the way this was going, Kevin would be done before he even touched his burger.

"Those have to be hot," He said, laughing at Kevin's full grip. Even though he enjoyed his own fry, it still left his tongue on fire. Grabbing his burger, he took about as big of a bite as he could. He didn't want to choke but he could bet he could beat Kevin on finishing his food first if he really wanted to. He was always about competitions.

Of course after the third bite of the burger and half his fries gone, he was already leaning back on his chair, his hand on his stomach. Groaning, he looked down at his half finished food. "My body wasn't ready for this kind of food." But he couldn't waste it, Kevin had bought it for him. Looking across, he was sad to see Kevin's tray was empty, only wrappers left. Kevin was watching him, just a slight smile on his lips. "I honestly thought I could beat you." He explained, sitting back up straight. Grabbing another two fries, he shoved them in.

"If you're full, you don't have to force yourself to eat all that." Kevin explained, standing up. "I'm going to get some ice cream, want some?"

Edd pushed his tray away and shook his head, "Unless you want to clean up my vomit, I'll have to decline your offer." He watched him leave, his stomach aching. Now alone, he sighed. He'd never eaten this much fast food in his life, he only did it for Kevin. It was funny, thinking that way. Here he was, eating alone with the guy he got turned down by when they were younger. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to think back to that day. It was Marie's fault, asking him questions and bringing back the past.

It's just... for a guy that ruined basically everything for him, Edd was willing to put his feelings to the side to befriend him. He was crazy. Sighing, he tapped his fingertips on the table. This was a bad time to start thinking about all of this, he just needed to focus on what was happening now. He didn't need to forget about the past but he just needed to make sure it wasn't going to effect him like it had back then. It was hard to tell at times but he knew Kevin had changed throughout the years.

"You alright?" The voice belonged to Kevin, he was right next to him.

Looking over at him, he noticed the melting cone in his hand, a cup in the other.

"I figured I'd get you a milkshake, since you can take it home and take your time with it..." He explained, holding out the cup.

"T-Thanks," Smiling, he took the cup from him. Of course Kevin would still get him something. Taking a sip, he was glad to find out that the flavor was strawberry. "How did you know this is my favorite kind?"

"Lucky guess," Kevin brushed it off as he took his seat once again.

Edd watched as he ate that ice cream as fast as he ate the rest of his food. Of course he was delighted when Kevin got hit with brain freeze. He found himself laughing, "That's what you get for eating it so quickly."

Kevin could only frown as he clutched his throbbing head.

It wasn't long before the two were finished and on their way home. Now the silence of the ride was blamed on the fact that they felt so full that they thought they would explode. Relief filled Edd once they reached the house. He noticed the adults car still was not in the driveway. Heading inside, he was surprised when Kevin pointed behind him to the stairs.

"You want to hang out or something? If not, it's cool." Kevin suggest with a shrug.

One of the first things Kevin said to him once he moved in was he was not allowed in the others room. Should he take the oppurtunity and follow him inside? He was a little curious on what was inside. "If you're alright with it, I suppose I have some time to spare." Curiousity killed the cat. Edd bit at his lip as he followed him upstairs, feeling slightly anxious the closer they got.

Once the door opened, he was a bit surprised when seeing how clean it was. Kevin seemed to be the messy type of person. Walking inside, he immediately went to looking around everything. Three different gaming consoles were lined up infront of the television, along with a fuzzy chair that he assumed Kevin used when he played. Behind the chair was his bed, made neatly like the rest of his room. He would be lying if he said he wasn't expecting large posters of half naked woman to be on the walls. But of course, the walls were as empty as his were.

"You don't have to stand there, just sit on the bed." Kevin called to him, already sitting down on the chair.

He gave a quick nod before walking over, falling down onto the bed. He made a small noise when everything under him moved, "You have a water bed?" He asked, fixing his composure.

Kevin turned to look at him with a smirk, "Only had to beg my parents for it. Nice, isn't it?"

Edd smiled, nodding as he looked down at the bed. "Very." He fingered the blanket on top, enjoying the softness of the fabric. It made him wonder if the bed in the guest bedroom used to be Kevin's. Drinking more of his shake, he watched as the TV powered on. He would watch Eddy play his own video games, he wasn't usually the one who would try to play himself.

Stretching, he was surprised when a yawn slipped passed his lips. It had to be because of all that food, he must not have realized how tired he had gotten. Finishing off his drink, he set it in the trashcan that was convienently there. Falling back, he couldn't help but laugh as his body shook. Turning his head, he watched Kevin turn on his console before falling back in his chair. "Thanks for the last couple hours, I've had a blast." His fingers rested on the blanket, sliding along the softness.

Kevin gave him a nod as he rocked back, bumping the frame of the bed. "I'm glad you had fun... Now I don't have to worry about paying you back for all that help." He added quickly before he reached for his gaming controller. "I can't wait to show my parents... They'll be proud."

Edd watched him, smiling softly to himself. To Kevin's parent's, they probably didn't think that he cared. But he did and this was all the proof that was needed. "I'm proud of you." He said it without thinking, feeling only slightly embarrased after saying it. He was relieved when Kevin decided not to comment. He moved his eyes from Kevin to the game he was playing. It was some type of first person shooter, by the looks of it, he wasn't too bad. Of course, it wasn't long before he was cussing everytime he died. Kevin seemed like he would be a pretty 'salty' player so he didn't think he would offer to play with him any time soon.

Rolling on his back, he looked up to the ceiling. A lot had happened to him in just a spand of a few hours. Kevin asked him to have dinner with him. Then he even asked him to hang out with him in the forbidden zone. Kevin either felt very gracious or maybe he... No. Edd shook his head, he wouldn't allow himself to believe Kevin would want anything else but to pay him back.

Another yawn slipped past his lips, he rolled back over to watch the other play his game. He wasn't quite sure on what was going on but he still enjoyed watching Kevin get agitated at the other online players.

He wasn't sure how long he watched Kevin play but he knew he moved around enough to get as comfortable as he could. Even when they heard Kevin's parents come back, neither moved from their positions. His lids were heavy, he couldn't help it. After laying for so long, this bed was calling his name. It had been a long time since he had last slept on a waterbed, and this one was screaming his invite. Kevin wouldn't mind, it would be less than an hour he promised himself. Rolling on his other side, he had to stifle another yawn. Closing his eyes, he hadn't realized how tired he was. He was out like a light.

Of course when it came to waking up, he woke himself up to a shock. He didn't need to look at a clock to know hours had passed. When he looked at the glowing green alarm clock, he found himself groaning when it said 3:39 AM. Rubbing his eyes, he was surprised when he saw Kevin still sitting in his chair. But now, the ginger's eyes were closed as well. He could hear his soft breathing. Why didn't Kevin wake him and tell him to leave?

He paused, his eyes scanning the others form. When would he get this chance again? Kevin looked so much at peace, it seemed impossible to him. His eyelashes were long and his lips were parted slightly as he took those soft breaths. Edd bit at his own subconciously, he blushed only slightly. He should get out of here.

Taking his time to stand to avoid making a racket, he got off the bed and tiptoed towards the door. Opening the door, he looked back at Kevin. The other let him sleep on his bed, he felt something stir around in his chest. Turning back, he closed the door and went to his room so he could continue his rest on his own bed.

 **A/N: Wink wink. Nudge Nudge. I love writing this story so much.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Read me! So now that I have your attention... This chapter is not like the others. It is one that is in Kevin's POV and set in the past. I didn't want you to read this and be all confused. That's all**

 _The Past is the Past_

He was running late for school, it wasn't very uncommon with him. His mom had called for him multiple times, reminding him that he would be late. But instead of taking her advise of waking up, he had just rolled over and fallen back to sleep. So now, thanks to his laziness, he didn't get to eat breakfast. Now he was literally running to school. Thinking on it, he should have grabbed his bicycle but he didn't have the time to think about it when he was rushing to get out of there. His parents would kill him if he was late again, his dad already warning him once.

Thankfully he did not live too far from his school and thanks to his athletic body, he made it there in less than ten minutes. Of course he was completely out of breath once he got there, so he was hoping he wouldn't be too red in the face. The thought of girls looking at him being all exhausted seemed pretty embarrassing to him. So trying to play it cool, he took as even breaths as he could as he walked into the school building.

The clock was the first thing he looked at, his shoulders slumped in relief when seeing he had a good seven minutes until the morning bell would ring. He totally wasn't going to be late. Walking through the halls, he got a few hello's from fellow football players, even some good looking chick gave him a wave. Though this morning didn't go so well for him, it seemed like things were starting to look up for him. He continued walking until he was only a few feet from his locker. His feet slowed down as he noticed who was standing next to his locker. The tallest and smartest of the Dorks, Double D. A frown came to his lips, what in the world could he want? He noticed he was all alone, the other two useless ones not by his side. He wouldn't admit but it was a bit relieving. He was sure seeing Eddy's face this early would ruin his day. As he got closer, he noticed Edd staring at the ground, almost frantically. What was his deal?

"Dork." He spoke straight forward, not wanting to start a conversation. He only had four minutes to get to class now, his time was coming to an end faster than he had thought. "What do you want?" He was surprised when the other looked up at him, his face was so red. Kevin was beyond confused now. His eyes lowered and he noticed a crinkled envelope in the others shaking hands, he was even more confused when that envelope was pressed into his chest. "Wha-"

"Please read this when you have a moment!" The words came out quickly and loud, it shocked Kevin.

Just like that, Edd had darted away. Kevin watched him, his cheeks heating up when he noticed the other students at their own lockers staring his way. Looking down, he stared at the envelope. What could be inside? As curious as he was, that all vanished as the warning bell went off. He was quick to throw everything into his locker before running to class.

Sliding into his seat, he fell back. Somehow he had made it just in the nick of time. Class starting, he found himself resting his head on his arms. He felt like he could take a nap, that seemed like a pretty good idea right now. His eyes slid closed and he sighed softly, he really needed to stop playing video games all night long.

He was only able to rest for a good three minutes before his name was yelled out. A groan slipped passed his lips as he sat back up, blinking the tired out of his eyes. Whatever, next period was study hall, he could sleep there. Going to pull his book out, he noticed the yellow of the envolpe he had forgotten about quite quickly. Glancing up, he made sure his teacher wouldn't be targeting him again any time soon. Pulling the envelope out, he pulled it open.

The first thing he noticed was the fact that there were still eraser shavings on the paper inside, that didn't seem like the Dork. Taking another glance up, he looked back down. It was a letter written by Edd, he knew for sure. He didn't know anyone else who could write this neat. Resting his head on his propped up palm, he started reading;

 _Kevin, I'm writing this letter to confess something I have been wanting to express for such a long time. I'm sure you wouldn't be expecting such a thing from someone like myself, I do not blame you._

Kevin snorted, what in the world could this be about. He was acting way too strange for-

 _But I like you. I've been wanting to tell you for so long and due to my cowardliness, I chose to write you this letter. I understand if you do not share the same feelings. Just let me know if there is even any hope of a possibility._

He had paused his reading, not even bothering to read the rest. His eyes stopped on the one particular statement. Was this letter what he thought it was? There was no way. The Double Dork was a guy! Maybe he wanted him to give the letter to some girl? But the letter was addressed to him!

He dropped the letter and stared down at it, his brows furrowed. After reading it three more times, he came to understand that it really was Edd's way of telling him that he had a thing for him. So... Double D was gay and he liked him? He wasn't really sure on how to feel about that. He wasn't sure how to feel about anything right now.

Throughout the first half of the day, he thought about that damn letter. Why did the Dork have to give it to him? Kevin gave him no reason to like him, he couldn't comprehend the situation. He did talk to the other a few times in the year but most of the time, he was too busy getting pay back for Eddy's crappy scams. Why? Edd was supposed to be the smart one! Maybe if he asked Nazz... she would know? But what if Edd wanted to keep his...attraction to guys, a secret? He had no idea the other felt that way. He just had to tell someone, he had to get it off his chest,

So he had decided to tell one friend, one of his closest at the time. It was during Gym class. The two were alone, the last to go out. He had mentioned Edd, and the letter, not sure what to do. The others reaction had surprised him. The word faggot came up multiple times, it bothered him strangely.

"I just didn't think I could pick up dudes as well," He joked, laughing uncomfortably. He was started to regret his decision on asking for advice. The other told him that he should tell him to get lost or show that he wasn't interested. It was the best advice he had at the time.

So Kevin did just that, he avoided the ravenette, basically running away each time he was near. He wasn't sure on how to reply. He knew he was a coward, he just wasn't sure on what to do. He wanted to ask Nazz because she was a girl, but at the same time, he didn't want rumors to spread. This was hard.

Luckily for him, the day was already over and he managed to avoid Edd all together. Because there was no football practice, he got to go straight home. This would just mean more time to play some video games, maybe even more time to think about the wrinkled letter in his bag.

He could always talk to his mom about it, she was usually good with her advice. He really doubted that a girl had asked her out before but it was a shot he was willing to take.

Once he had arrived in the driveway, he slid his way inside of the house. As soon as he entered the doorway, he was met with soft words and sniffling sounds. Brow raising, he stepped slow as he crept through the livingroom. Whatever the sounds were, he knew they were in the kitchen. Stopping at the corner, he looked around. He saw his mother and another woman sitting at the table. His mom had her hand on the others back, the woman was sobbing in her hands. He wasn't sure who she was or why she was here.

"It's alright Elizabeth, its okay." Carol soothed her with a calming voice. "Everything will be okay."

The woman finally looked up, her face red and soaked with tears. "How is everything going to be okay? I told them to take him to the hosipital, you know he has to be in pain." Her voice broke slightly, "How could this happen? What could bring them to do this to him!" She immediately went back to tears. "The school won't tell me much."

Kevin had pulled back as soon as he seen the womans face, he recognized her almost immediately. She was the dorks mother, having seen her across the street multiple times. He wasn't sure what was going on, he wasn't even sure if he should be eavesdropping like he was doing now. Who were they talking about, was it Double D? What happened to him since he had last he had seen him? He had done a lot of avoiding...

"The teacher that found him... she told me that they had broke his nose. My poor baby... How cruel could those kids be? Why did my son have to be attacked like that. Now Howard...hes packing his things up. H-He's leaving me all alone in this and I don't know what to do."

Kevin rested his back against the wall and just stood forward, not sure on how to feel about everything that was going on right now. This was his fault, it had to be. He told the wrong person and now Double D was paying for it. Frowning to himself, he pushed himself off the wall and ran upstairs. He needed to talk to someone about this. He had to tell Nazz, he knew she would have the best advice. It wasn't like he could make it any worse. He knew that he really fucked this one up.

Once in his room, he got on his bed and dialed up his best friend. He tried not to notice the small tremble in his fingers, he just tried to hold the phone in a tighter grip. After a few rings, he felt his chest swelling. Why wasn't she picking up? He was beginning to think the worst now, what if this was the karma for not doing anything about it? He had to suffer in his own silence.

"Hello?" It was Nazz, she picked up at the last ring.

His mouth suddenly felt dry, his brows furrowed. "Nazz... I.. I-I really fucked up."

He explained to her the situation, blaming himself for everything. She reasurred him that everything would be okay but it didn't help calm his nerves at all.

"Why didn't you tell him no?" She had asked him after he had finally calmed down.

His eyes hit his floor and he felt himself shrugging though he knew she couldn't see. "He said I should avoid him so... I did."

"Maybe you should go see Double D, tell him how you feel? Yes or no, I'm sure he was crushed that he never got an answer." She explained to him. "You don't want him assuming and getting ideas."

Kevin gave a slow nod, "I just... don't know the answer." He found himself mumbling. Rubbing his face, he groaned into his palm. Thanking her for letting him talk to her, he ended the phone call soon after. He just really needed to think this over.

The next three days at school, Double D missed his classes. It was such an odd thing since he was constantly worried about his perfect attendance. Kevin had planned what he would say but as each day passed, his resolve weakened. He would get up an hour earlier than usual and just wait by Edd's locker.

On the fourth day, waiting at the smarter Ed's locker, he was at the point of giving up. He was tired from restless sleeps and his nerves were shot. His back was pressed against the cool surface and his hands were shoved in his pockets.

Hearing footsteps, his eyes moved from the ticking away clock to the user of the steps. He swore he felt his heart stop. Lips parting, he took in a slow breath. "Dork..."

Edd stood there, his hand clutched on his bag, His knuckles were a pale white from how hard his grip was. His nose was swollen, the corners of his eyes still blueish-green from the bruises that were once much darker. The worst part that Kevin notice wasn't the damage to his face, but the look in his eye. It was fear.

He swallowed hard and lifted himself off the locker, "Double D, listen. I-"

Edd had shaken his head, keeping a good three feet distance between them. "Please... Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you." His voice was soft, cracking slightly.

He was such an idiot, of course the other wouldn't be that easily forgiving. His lips parted, he wanted to say something to reassure the other one that he wasn't here to fight. He just wanted to apologize for everything. But that look on his face, it made his chest feel so tight that he could barely breath. His mouth closed, he looked away. Just like that, he was walking away from the other.

 **A/N: So this is one of those chapters that I thought needed to be put in there. I mean, you only gotten DD's side of the story so I figured I would throw Kev's in as well. I think I could have done better with this but I wanted to get it out of my system. I hope you guys enjoyed this and thank you for taking the time to read and review it. I'll see you lovely peeps tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hell yeah! Now we're getting to the good chapters! Funny story here... So I'm currently typing chapter 16. As I'm writing a kissing scene, I had to ask myself, 'Is it too soon for them to kiss?' Chapter 16 you guys. I thought it was funny. Well now you were spoiled so I guess you can look for that.**

 _Loose Tongue_

The sound of sneakers rubbing against the floor was the only sound echoing in the gym There was only silence between the two. Edd rubbed the back of his neck as he looked over at the cheerleaders. "So you're not talking to her now?" He asked as he looked at May.

Marie wore a deep frown, her eyes staring down at he shoes. "When I told Lee, sure she was a bit dramatic but she accepted it. Why couldn't May be like that?" She asked, the anger in her voice obvious. "It's stupid. 'Well can't you just like guys?' No, no I can't." She huffed, mocking her sisters voice. "God, she's going to ruin everything for me. She's going to tell Nazz and then she's going to think I'm a freak." Edd jumped slightly when she kicked the seat below them. "I knew I shouldn't have told anyone."

Edd grew the courage to rest his hand on her back, patting it slightly. "It'll be okay, who knows what could happen. Maybe this is the chance you've been waiting for. Tell Nazz for yourself and then you don't have to worry about her getting misfed information." He explained.

Maries tensed shoulders fell and she slumped back, "What's the worse that can happen?" She looked out towards the cheerleaders, "If she denies me though, you're going to have to buy me ice cream." She told him. "I don't handle rejection very well, incase you don't recall most of our childhood."

Edd nodded with a chuckle, "Sure thing Marie." Looking out to the basketball players, he rested his chin on his propped up arms. "So... I was meaning to ask you something. I think I could use your opinion." He started with a sigh. It didn't take much effort to find the ginger he lived with. "After school Friday, Kevin asked me to go eat dinner with him. As a thanks for helping him with his grades." Hearing her snort, he felt his cheeks beginning to get hot. "Am I over thinking it but does it seem weird that he did that?"

Marie found herself grinning, "To me, it sounds like he found some excuse to get some alone time with you." She joked and laughed when she noticed his skin turning darker shades of red, "He's not one to show graditude very well."

Edd shot up, as did his hands. "It wasn't a date or anything Marie, we just went to some fast food joint." He paused and his brows went lower, "He kept saying it was to pay me back."

"I never said it was a date," She slapped her hand on his shoulder when he covered his hands over his face. The bluenette laughed louder, not surprising that she was grabbing some attention. "I think you are just overthinking his kindness man, if he wanted something else, wouldn't he ask for more?" She asked.

He pressed his lips together as he thought back to it, "He did invite me to his room afterwards..." He shook his head, ignoring her surprised expression. "No, you're right. I must be overthinking it."

He couldn't lie to himself, after he left Kevin's room, he couldn't go back to sleep. He had found himself staring up at the ceiling in his own room just thinking to himself. Couldn't Kevin had invited his parents and Edd? Why just him? Why was Kevin taking that extra step? Sure, they had been spending more time with each other lately and sure, he didn't mind Kevin being around as much as he as been. But Kevin let him sleep on his bed!

"Maybe it's a joke?" Marie suggested, her eyes back out to the players. "Maybe he's just fucking with you to get you stirred up again."

His thoughts went blank for a moment, he could only look at her in surprised. "I... I didn't think about that." He looked out towards Kevin once more, "I guess that could be a possibility." All those embarrassing emotions that were just bottling up in his chest had now died away.

"Why don't you ask him?" She questioned.

He frowned, "Because last time I asked, I got beat up in the lockeroom by a bunch of..." He couldn't even find a good enough word to describe those jocks from back then. "Boys." His eyes narrowed on Kevin, thinking back to the memory. He wanted to be forgiving but every time he actually went back to thinking about it, he just got angry. Kevin never brought the issue up to him, no apology, nothing.

"Double D?" Marie called out, a concerned expression on her face. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. I'm sure he really was just grateful for you, you saved his sports career. It's okay."

His shoulders fell to a slump and he sighed, "Sorry about that." He sat back and stared over the players once more. "I just have a bit of pent up aggression towards Kevin and jocks." He couldn't help but sigh once more. "But you are right, that has to be why he did it. If it were more, he would have said something yesterday." After the new day had started, Kevin hadn't said much to him. He was busy celebrating with his parents to talk. He pushed a smile on his lips, "How about we start heading home? They're almost done here anyway." Right now, he needed some fresh air.

Once they hit outside, he wasn't surprised to see it was snowing heavily. Pulling his gloves on and raising his hood, he was quiet for most of the trip. He knew Marie was looking over at him a lot of the time, of course she would be worried. He wasn't one to casually get angry but he had without any restraint.

"I think we should talk about it," She had to have mind reading powers. "You told me what happened before but didn't get anywhere near this upset. If you keep bottling it up inside, you'll just get hurt all over again Edd. If I'm pushing boundaries, I totally get it. But as your friend, that really worries me." She explained.

He looked over at her, his brows furrowed only slightly. She did seem sincere about the topic. "I guess... I can talk more about it." He paused, "It just... really hurt. Physically, mentally... Basically all of the above. I should have known Kevin wouldn't like me back, he hated the three of us during our childhood. He and Eddy made eachothers life a living hell. So why would I think that Kevin would put that aside and agree to my feelings? I can't even remember why I started forming a crush for him. His attitude was rough and he wasn't friendly at all towards us. Maybe it was just because he was popular?" He shook his head, "I don't know... Just.. Why couldn't he have said no? Why did he have to tell people about my confession? Why...? He couldn't even tell me no." He found himself sniffing, it had to be from the cold temperature. "After school that day, there was a note in my locker. It was Kevin, telling me to meet him in the lockeroom. I thought I would finally get my answer. But what do I get?"

Marie could only watch the emotions sprawl across his face as he talked about the past.

"Betrayel. Heartbreak. Depression." He found himself able to laugh, "The coach found me after they left. When he called my mother, I thought she was going to have a heart attack. She ordered them to take me to the hospital incase they broke something." He shook his head, "My nose did have a fracture and my eyes were swollen. That was about it." He stopped, realizing that they were already at Kevin's house. Looking across the street, he looked at the emptiness of where his house once was. "That's when my parent's split up. It was all because everyone knew about my sexuality."

His mother was completely supportive of him, reassuring him that he was just like anyone else. His father... His job allowed him to move as far as he could. He found himself frowning once more. The tree destroyed his house but life at home had been broken for a long time.

"Have you ever thought about talking to Kevin about it? Just ask him why?" She asked unsurely, most likely worried that he would snap again.

Edd looked up at the gloomy gray sky, "I used to, all the time. But over time, I realized that he didn't care. He only spoke to me a handful of times after that. Honestly, I was taken off guard when I found out I'd be living here with him. The first conversation we had, he was giving me a list of rules." He managed to form a small smile along with a chuckle, "We broke all of them." He then pressed his lips together, "Back then... he was so rough. A small part of me wished he would have stayed that way. Then I wouldn't be here feeling this way." He added on, the smile slipping off his face.

Marie nodded before something caught her eye, it was a car. She watched it slow as it approached them. She recognized the driver as Kevin, she was quite surprised when seeing who was with him.

Edd turned to see what she was staring at, watching the car pull into the driveway. Kevin was first to get out, giving the two a look. Then came out Nazz, a smile on her lips. "Greeting's Nazz," He gave her a light wave.

The blonde grinned, "Hey Double D!" When she noticed Marie, her smile widened, "Marie? What are you guys doing here?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Edd was surprised when his hand was grabbed in Maries tight grip. He looked up to her to see her pale skin a now red color, his brows rose. This was an expression he had yet to see from her. He knew how she felt but with just talking, she grew this embarassed?

"D-Double D is walking me home. We just stopped to... see how his house progress was doing! That was all." Her words were rushed and slurred, her face only going darker shades.

Nazz had glanced down at their combined hands, as well did Kevin. "That's so nice of you Double D! Don't tell me... are you two dating? I'm so jealous." She giggled.

Edd lifted his hand to deny but was speechless when he heard the word yes come out of Marie's mouth. He looked at her flabbergasted, his mind going blank. Next thing he knew, he was getting yanked further down the sidewalk. Looking back, he saw Nazz's smile and wave. He wasn't sure about Kevin because he was already going inside.

Once they were far away enough, Marie had let go of her death grip. He had leaned over to catch his breath. "Marie... What did you just do?" He asked her, looking up frantically. He watched her fumbling with her lighter, trying her hardest to light the cigarette in her mouth. "Marie?"

Her eyes rose to meet his, a frown on her lips. "I freaked out, what did it look like!" She exclaimed, clutching her lighter tightly in her hands. Her other hand went through her hair, a slow breath coming out in hopes of calming herself down. "Well shit." She kicked at pile of snow and huffed, "How am I supposed to tell her how I feel now?"

Edd groaned as he looked up at the sky, snow continued falling on them. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about it, but he couldn't help but wonder what Kevin was thinking. If anything, everything should remain the same right? Right?!

Marie had finally managed to light up her cigarette, she let out a sigh of smoke. "Let's just go to my place, we can figure out what to do. Knowing Nazz, I know this isn't going to blow over easily. As much as I like her, she has a big mouth." She shot a thumb behind her, "I'm sure dinner will be done."

He looked behind him, at where Kevin's house once was. He knew he couldn't just go back, Nazz would ask more questions. He didn't think he could talk to Kevin either. "Sure... Let's do that." With that, he turned back and walked with her.

 **A/N: On a quick note, I have to cook some turkey dinner tomorrow so I will try my hardest to update. Incase I can't, I'm super duper sorry.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Deafening Silence_

It had been a long time since he had entered the trailer park, he was just a kid back then. Of course, the Kankers were the reason he'd avoided the place. The only thing that had changed was him befriending one of them. The other two... still frightened him. But so had Marie before they began talking. He looked at the large sign that hung crooked, taking a deep breath, he followed her inside the park.

He looked around, not surprised to see that no one was outside in the cold weather. Thinking back to it, this was another place that got effected by the same storm that took his house down. At least Marie's home had survived.

"You ready for this?" She turned towards him once they reached the front door. "Just to warn you, mom can be a little... overwhelming." She explained, going to turn the knob. "I haven't brought anyone here before so feel lucky."

He gave her a nod before following her inside the trailer. As soon as he went inside, he was hit with a lovely smell. Looking around, he noticed Lee was in front of the stove, a stirring spoon in her hand. He didn't see May, maybe she was in her room? His eyes stopped wandering when he saw a woman on the couch.

"Double D, this is my mom. Mom, this is Edd. He's a friend from school," Marie introduced him.

Edd looked over the woman, his eyes softened. She was a large set ginger haired woman. A mask was strapped to her face, it being hooked up to a machine that he recognized as a ventilator. A smile came to his lips and he outstretched his hand to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The woman moved the mask to the side and smiled, taking his hand. "The pleasure's mine," her voice was rough, due to years of smoking he presumed.

Lee had looked up, now realizing he was in their home. She seemed surprised at first before pointing her spoon at Marie, "You're late. I had to peel all these potatoes by myself and now you owe me a hand massage." She huffed at her, before going back to stirring the food. "Dinner will be done in a bit."

Marie smiled at her with a shrug, "I owe you a lot of things, just add it to the list." She looked over to him, "Let's go to my room, it'll be more peaceful there." She explained, leading him to one of the three seperate doors.

Edd noticed one door was open, he saw the blonde sister sitting on her bed. She had looked his way, sent a glare before going back to the phone in her hands. "I think she's still mad at you."

"Who cares?" Marie shrugged once more before shutting her door, she launched her body at the bed soon after. She landed on her belly, groaning into the sheets.

Edd took a seat on the edge of her bed and looked around, he smiled as he noticed all of the rock CD's she owned. It was crazy how much the three sisters changed over the years. "So..." He looked over at her to see her body unmoving. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mother?"

Marie rolled over and looked up at the ceiling, "I was waiting for you to ask. Didn't think it would take you that long. Thanks for not treating her strangely, I'm sure she appreciated it too." She sat up and rubbed the back of her neck, "Doc said it was COPD. She got it from smoking heavily over the years. Now she's just stuck on the couch all the time, it really sucks." She crossed her legs and rested her chin on them.

"Is that why you work so much?" He asked, noting that every time they called her, she agreed to come in.

She gave a nod, "May wanted to be a cheerleader. Lee want's to be in drama, and eventually an actor. They don't have a lot of time to help with bills so they help with taking care of her and caring for the house while I earn enough to get food on the table." She pursed her lips together, "I got the job as soon as I turned sixteen." She explained.

Edd had only thought about his own problems, he never wondered if Marie had any. It seemed like she had her own plateful. "Well, if you ever need to talk, I'm here." He promised her, thinking back to her own promise to him.

Marie gave him a thoughtful smile before slapping her hands on her thighs, "Now, to address the reason why we're here." She started. "I can't tell Nazz that I lied because then she'd think I'm a terrible person. I mean, I am but I don't want her to know that." She explained with a shrug.

Edd nodded, "People are going to wonder why I'm dating you though. Even though most people had forgotton what happened in middleschool, they still know I play for the same team." He explained as he thought about it himself. "I suppose I could tell them I got curious and you were willing to play along."

Marie nodded slowly, "That's how I could realize I was gay. I guess that could work. But how long should we drag this out? It might be strange if we break it up after one day."

He shrugged, "I guess as long as you think we need to. It's not like my dating agenda is packed or anything." He then smiled, "At least now you have the oppurtunity to come out." He explained, noting her sudden blush. "It seems like something really hard to do but you already told your sisters and I. It wasn't the end of the world. Just remember, you can't make everyone happy." He told her. "You risk losing some people in your life but you realize that if something as little as your preference in women is enough to make them avoid you, they're not worth it."

She nodded, "It's just scary, you know? May's been mad at me before, but with her attention span, it usually lasts a few hours. But this time..."

"Just give her some time to adjust, she'll eventually come around." He promised her, his expression softening. "So the plan is to date for a while and then we break up, with you coming out that you don't like guys? Then you confess to Nazz, right?"

"Eh, I was with you all the way until the last part." Marie blushed lightly, "I guess we can slip that last part in. But if she tells me know, then I'll just be gay and single." Her shoulder's fell when he chuckled at her. "It is driving me pretty crazy, I'll just need a little peptalk before I do it."

He gave a nod and turned his head towards the door when he heard a knock. It was Lee with dinner. Thanking the ginger haired woman, he was surprised when he got a smile in return. They ate and he soon found himself on his way home after that. He had made sure to thank everyone for allowing him to eat with them.

Now he was walking in the dark silence, the light posts flickered slightly as he walked down the sidewalk. All he had were his thoughts to keep him occupied and he sure had a lot of them. His mind went back to when they were walking towards Kevin's house. About when Marie wanted him to talk about the past. He had been thinking about it too much lately. It was locked away, supposed to be forgotton.

But then Kevin asked him to go eat with him, and he enjoyed it being just the two of them. Kevin allowed him to sleep on his bed. He was eager when Kevin entered his room, asking for help on his homework. Kevin gave him the experience of his first motorcycle ride, one that he wouldn't be able to forget. It was just Kevin, Kevin, Kevin! Always in his head. Being frustrated wasn't his usually feeling but as of lately, that was all that he has been! He let out a sigh when he noticed the house coming up. He was exhausted, he just wanted to get in his comfortable bed.

Heading inside, he noticed Kevin's parents watching some program on the TV. Giving them a brief hello, he headed up the stairs. Kevin's door was closed, he could hear the music from the hall as usual. Biting at his lip, he turned and went to his own room. Closing the door behind him, he didn't take even a second to launch himself onto the bed. His body sank into the blankets and a groan slipped his lips. He was exhausted and knew he didn't want to do anything else that day. Not even bothering to change out of his clothing, he found himself snoring away much quicker than usual.

When morning came along, Edd had to fight on not hitting that snore button. He felt slightly groggily, possibly from over sleeping? Either way, he did not want to leave the warmth of the blankets. But the thought of something even hotter was enough to pull him from the sheets. Stumbling in the dark, he regretted turning the light switch on. Squinting his eyes, he fiddled around until he found a decent outfit for school. Still in the clothes he was in yesterday, he was even more excited to get a nice, steamy shower. Clothes in hand, he left his room and walked down the hall. He was surprised to see the door was closed with a light on. No one ever got up as early as he did.

He was wasting time just staring at the door and decided to give a small tap on it. After a good minute of silence, he got a small _hold on_ before the door opened. Steamed rolled out and Edd took a step back, despite the cold hallway, he felt his cheeks heating fast.

Kevin stood there, just a towel around his hips and a toothbrush in his mouth. Of course when they both made eye contact, Edd wasn't expecting a frown from the other. "Give me a minute," He started, his words almost incoherent as he brushed his teeth. "Almost done." The door closed right after that.

Edd was still going through a small amount of shock, the image had burned into his mind. After all of these weeks living here, he had never had an interaction like _that._ Resting his back against the wall, he shook his head. He had to remind himself that it was just Kevin. The same Kevin it has always been.

The door opened once more after a few minutes, Kevin was fully dressed now. "You're up pretty early, what's the special occasion?" He asked with a forming smile.

Kevin seemed like he debated on stopping to talk, Edd noted. "Just needed to get a book from the library, I have a book report." He gave a shrug, "A little extra time is just something I need."

He was grinning now, the library was one of his top favorite places to go to. "If you wait just a little longer, maybe I could help you? I know that place like the back of my hand and there are so many good books I could-"

Kevin shook his head, "No thanks." He interupted him, "Nazz is already coming, she should be enough."

Edd's smile slipped off his face, "Oh... Alright, but if you need any help-"

"I know, I'll come to you for help." Kevin said it over his shoulder as he had already started going down the stairs.

His shoulders fell now that he was alone in the hallway, he looked towards the stairs with a slight frown. Did he do something wrong? Sure, he knew he didn't want Nazz to see them together but still... Kevin always was eager to accept his help. He just felt so... rejected. He really needed to get in the shower, he shouldn't be starting to wonder about these things. Maybe Kevin was just tired? That could be it, that had to be it.

Heading inside, he was not happy to see that Kevin used much of the hot water. So much for his steamy shower... Getting ready for school took no time at all but he noticed Kevin had already left. Grabbing his bag, he threw it over his shoulder and left the house.

* * *

"Double D... Can you please explain to me why she is sitting here?" Eddy asked, he was currently pinching the bridge of his nose in a very annoyed fashion.

Edd looked over at Marie who has leaning slightly on him, he knew she wanted to play the role as a girlfriend but even he was surprised that she chose to sit with them today. "Well... Er... I mean.."

"Isn't Double D that cutest when he gets tongue tied like that?" Marie started, a smile on her lips as she shoved a fry into her mouth. "He figured since we started dating, I should start sitting with you two."

Edd thought Eddy's eyes were going to pop out of his head by how surprised he looked. "That... is correct. I should have asked you but I hoped that you wouldn't have cared."

Eddy shook his head, "I heard a rumor about it but I told them that they were wrong. I mean... you're gay and she's..." He looked her up and down, "She does give off that boyish vibe but she still is a chick." He then squinted at Marie, "Are you blackmailing him? What do you have on him?"

Marie laughed and slapped her hand hard on the table, catching all of their attention. "Eddy, you are so _funny."_ Edd knew Marie wasn't a big fan of his other two friends, he just gave a nervous chuckle. "I don't need to blackmail him to get him to date me, trust me, I was surprised when he agreed."

The shortest Ed looked them over and nodded slowly, "Right..."

Edd almost made a sound when he felt his hand being grabbed, looking over, he noticed Marie looking away from the group. Following her eyes, he was surprised that she was staring towards the jocks table. Maybe she was looking at Nazz, or even Kevin. But either way, both were staring back their way. Looking back at Marie, he noticed the smallest of smirks forming on the corner of her lip. Did she know something he didn't?

He still needed to tell her about the interaction between the ginger and himself during the morning. He needed her opinion on that as well, maybe she knew why Kevin would suddenly act so strange.

The bell had rang, lunch was already ending. He gave a goodbye wave to them but was surprised when Eddy wanted to walk with him to their next class.

"So Sockhead, be honest with me." Eddy started as they stopped at his locker. "I know the year is ending in just a few months, you're not dating her because of your dad are you?" He got straight to the point, just like he always had.

Edd paused his dialing, his brows furrowing. "You don't have to worry about that Eddy. I don't plan on using Marie for his wishes." He frowned as he opened the locker, "Having a girlfriend or not, I intend on going to that college. As long as I can play the part of a straight son, I shouldn't have any problem moving in with him." He then let out a sigh, "I like her Eddy, she's kind when it's just the two of us. I just wanted to see what it was like to have a girlfriend, and it's not like I had any boyfriend canidates to chose from." Eddy was analyizing him, a concerned expression on his face, Edd hated when he did that. "I'm okay."

"You'll talk to me if anything comes up, right?"

Edd smiled and nodded, "You're always the first to know." Maybe not always... maybe most of the time.

Eddy nodded and stretched, "Ed's been too busy helping Rolf tend his farm and you've been doing your own thing, I'm starting to get lonely." His shoulders slumped, "Your house needs to get fixed so we can hang out more often."

He closed his locker with a nod, "I know Eddy, I know. We should probably get to class or we're going to be late." With that, the two rushed to their next class.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy holidays you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. We're finally going to get in the fluffy stuff soon. And more angst because that seems to be all I can write in this story. Anyway...**

 _Realization_

"May finally talked to me today," Marie explained as they sat on the bleachers. She shook her head and kept it low, "Nazz told her that we were going out. May congratulated me and told me that she knew it was just a phase. It really fucking hurt."

He nodded and placed his hand on her back, giving her a small supportive pat. "Eddy thought I was using you to basically impress my father so I wouldn't have any problems with college."

"People suck," She huffed as she kept her head down low.

He nodded as he looked out to the court, watching the jocks practice. "They sure do." His eyes followed the ball, watching it being thrown in familiar pale hands. "Kevin's acting strange today, I'm not sure what his problem is." He let a small sigh slip passed his lips. "I wonder if I did something wrong..."

"I think he's jealous," Marie cut in, her eyes following his to Kevin. "Before, he had you all to himself. Now he thinks your taken so he's forced to back off." A small smile formed on her lips, "You'll have to tell me how he reacts to our break up."

Edd snorted slightly, jealous? Of what? "I don't think that could be it, he would have to have more than just mutual feelings for me to feel anywhere near jealous." Looking at her, her smirk caused him to look away quickly. "I'm not sure we're talking about the same guy here. He has shown no signs of having any feelings for me."

Marie shook her head, "From what you're telling me, I think he has shown enough." She paused, "If anything were to happen, do you think you'd be willing to put the past aside for him?" She asked, the humor in her voice now replaced with seriousness.

If something were to happen? "He'd have to work for it." A frown came to his lips, "I guess I could give him a second chance." He shrugged his shoulders, "What's the point of thinking about it? I'm just going to get all riled up again and then get heartbroken all over again."

Marie reached over and grabbed his hand before turning to face him. "What would you think if I told you that I may have a way to show you that he isn't as uncaring as you think?" She shook her head, "I can't believe I would help that asshole out," She muttered to herself.

Edd was confused, "What could you do?"

She reached out, her fingers lightly brushing against his skin. "Don't move, okay?" Her eyes slid over looking towards the court.

He only felt more confused before he realized what she was doing. His eyes widened and his cheeks suddenly got hot when she got closer. All he could look at was the rose colored lipstick she was wearing as she moved in closer to him. "W-Wait Marie, you don't-"

 _Whack!_

Something hard hit him, he just wasn't sure exactly what it was. His hand immediately went to cover his cheekbone, that being the area that got hit. Hunching over, he could see the bright orange of the basketball bouncing away from them.

Marie was just as surprised as he was, most likely from the fact that it wasn't her who got hit. "Shit aim," She huffed under her breath before turning to face the attacker. Her eyes narrowed when seeing Kevin fetching the ball. "What the fuck was that?" She asked him, her frown stretching further.

Kevin looked up at them and shrugged, "It slipped out of my hand, it happens sometimes." He looked towards Edd and then back to Marie, "Maybe you two should sit at the top if you want to make out, some of us don't want to see that."

Marie looked at Edd, "He is seriously an asshole," She said low enough for him to hear. Moving his hand, she pointed to the dark redness under his eye, "Look what you've done to him! You could have made him go blind!"

Edd looked between the two, listening to their bantering back and forth. His hand went back to cover his face, it hurt less when he put more pressure on it.

"Take him to the nurse," She demanded, her voice getting louder. "He needs an ice pack before it swells!"

Kevin frowned, "You take him, aren't you his girlfriend? I'm in the middle of a game!"

Edd stood, he grabbed for his bag. "I can go on my own, I don't need to bother anyone." He winced slightly, "Accidents happen." Going down the two steps, he looked at Kevin, only a small frown on his lips. "An apology wasn't necessary but it would have been nice." Turning, he started walking towards the exit. Hearing cussing behind him, he was surprised to hear his name called. Looking behind him, he watched Kevin throw the ball to his teammates. Marie had a grin on her face and the red head was walking towards them as he was huffing to himself.

Turning back, he continued walking, Kevin catching up to him in only a few moments. "It's alright, you really don't have to come with me."

Kevin had his hands shoved into his basketball shorts, his shoulders slightly slumped. "If I didn't, I'm sure she would have attacked me. Crazy chick." He paused as it was just the two of them in the hallway now, it was strange since everyone else had already gone home. "Sorry about your face, I wasn't aiming for you." He coughed at his small slip. "I mean I wasn't looking at you two or anything."

Edd looked over at him, a smile tugging at his lips at the flush on the others face. "It's alright, it could have been worse." He gave a small shrug and looked back down the hall. "Sorry for interrupting your game."

The redhead scoffed, "It's just a stupid game." He slowed as they reached the nurse's office. Giving it a slight knock, he was surprised by the silence on the other side. Opening the door, he looked inside. "She keeps it unlocked for us, just in case we hurt ourselves. I'm just surprised she's not in here."

Edd went and sat on the small bed, watching Kevin as he went digging around for an ice pack. Dropping his hand, his cheeks began to warm. "How bad does it look?"

Kevin had a bag in his hand, a frozen sponge inside of it. He looked at him, his face scrunched as he walked back over. "Not... that bad..." He was lying, he handed over the sponge with a cringed smile.

He pushed it against his cheek, chuckling to himself. "Thanks, for coming with me and getting me this." Kevin sat next to him, Edd couldn't help but hold his breath for a short moment. Now thinking back on it, Marie had wanted to make a point. She almost kissed him and he got a basketball thrown at his face. Kevin had been watching them interact, as he was back at lunch. Could Marie be onto something? There's no way... He bit at his lip, not believing that he was actually thinking about this. Looking over at Kevin, he noticed the other was staring at the ground, most likely lost in his own thoughts. "We should get back, I don't want to waste much more of your time."

Kevin looked up at him, his brows furrowing. "Double D... I..." He paused, he looked like he wanted to say something. Instead, he just let out a sigh. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

Standing up, they took their time going back to the gym. Edd noticed the silence coming from the other, he couldn't help but look at him from the corner of his eye. He just couldn't believe that Kevin had been watching them. Was this the first time? Had Marie noticed it before? They entered the gym to see the guys still playing their game. Marie was watching them, only looking like she was enjoying it slightly. "Thanks again for the ice pack."

Marie had looked up, hearing his voice. A smile came to her face and she stood. Walking over to them, she couldn't help but reach out. "Is it any better?"

With Marie this close once again, he felt himself blushing once more. She touched his face again, he lowered the ice pack to show that there was luckily no swelling. "It wasn't that bad in the first place..."

Marie looked over at Kevin who was watching their interactions. "You hurt him again, I'll hurt you. Got it?" She threatened, her face forming into a frown.

Edd looked at Kevin to see he had a matching expression, but didn't say anything back. Instead he headed back to his team to continue playing their game. "You made him angry again."

"Was I right, or was I right?" She asked, a grin taking over her lips. She walked towards the exit, leading him there.

He followed behind her as they took their leave, "Honestly, I think I'm even more confused." He groaned as his shoulders sank, "I just know he's going to be angry again after we get home."

She shrugged, "Maybe this is what he needs to take that step forward? Just keep an eye on him, I'm telling you, everything's going to be okay." She promised with a smile. "I may not think he's the best person for you but I do want to be as supportive as I can."

He gave her a doubting look, "If you say so..." Though he was almost there, he wasn't completely ready to throw himself at Kevin yet. He needed to be one hundred percent sure.

Kevin had a test in his math class, Edd was more than willing to help him out with studying. He just wasn't expecting Kevin to have such a sour look on his face while he helped him. He knew Marie had left him in a bad mood before they left the court but he was surprised Kevin was still angry about it. He wanted to ask the ginger if that was what was bothering him so much about Marie but he couldn't find himself to actually do it.

He watched Kevin write his answers, debating if he should tell him that his answer was wrong. The other just looked angry as it was. But he would be even more angrier if he knew Edd let him get away with it. "Retry number six," He said it quick, almost hoping the other wouldn't hear him. Of course when those piercing emerald eyes shot up to his, he knew Kevin didn't appreciate his selection of words.

It was when he first started helping the other that he last had seen him this angry as he erased his work. He picked up the book that was laying in front of him and looked over the words. Flipping the page, he glanced up to see the jock looking his way. But as if caught, the other looked back down to his work. "Kevin... Are you alright?" He finally addressed the elephant in the room.

Kevin tapped the eraser end of his pencil on the table, "Why wouldn't I be?" He asked back before swiping some of the eraser shavings off of the table.

Edd shrugged, his attention slowly pulling away from the pages of the book. "You look upset. Or angry, I can't really tell." He explained.

The ginger's chair tipped back and he shrugged, Edd hated when he did that. "Just trying to get this taken care of so I can get back to beating my game." His chair fell forward with a loud smack, Edd had to try his hardest not to complain. "So let's finish up."

Edd frowned as he went back to looking at Kevin's paper, "By the way your answers are looking, I feel like doing this quickly isn't a good idea." Seeing Kevin frown, he took a small step back. "I just want to make sure you ace the test Kevin, you should know that I am the last person to take the easy way out of things." He explained before he went back to watching Kevin do his assignment. "These problems are usually no problem for you, that's why I asked if everything was going okay."

The ginger's eyes snapped up to his, "I'm fine."

Edd flinched only slightly at the tone of the others voice, frowning slightly himself, he closed his book. Standing up, he gathered it in his arms and pushed in his chair. "If you will excuse me, I'll be in my room. It looks like you know what you're doing, if you have any questions, you know where to find me." Turning, he left the ginger alone in the kitchen without another word.

Why did Kevin have to be such a jerk? He had been so nice before, what changed? Was Marie right about him being jealous about their relationship? Kevin wouldn't open up to him so he wouldn't get the chance to find anything out anyway. After heading straight to his room, he fell down onto his bed. Relief filled him once the softness of the bed had him sinking into the blankets. The ceiling was the first thing that he found himself staring at. He was beginning to huff and throw a fit over something as stupid as Kevin. Grabbing a pillow, he threw it over his face and gave out a long groan. He just wanted to go back home, that way he wouldn't even have to deal with the jock any longer.

Sitting up, he slowly made his way over to the window. Raising the blinds, he looked out across the street. They had the frame of the house built already, thankfully. He was sure it would only take a few more weeks. Then his life would finally return back to normal.

A knock on his door had him turning around, he wasn't surprised by who it was. "Finished already?" His shoulders fell and he walked over to the bed to sit, he hated that he couldn't remain angry at the ginger.

Kevin held out the paper for him to check, he then shoved his hands in his pockets after Edd grabbed it. After a few moments, he sat down on the bed. Looking over at him, he was frowning once more, "Why are you dating her?"

He glanced up at the sudden topic change, he then looked back down. "Because I like her, why else?" Reaching over for his bag, he dug around to find a pen. Kevin must have had a lot on his mind, the mistakes on here were crazy.

"It's just... She's such a... She's a real piece of work." He looked over at the ravenette, "I thought you were gay." He put it so bluntly.

Edd felt his cheeks heating up, "I'm experimenting." He said it so lamely, he stirred in his seat, feeling awkward as Kevin stared at him. "I-I don't see why you care," he glanced up and saw that the expression on his face matched the one when they were alone in the nurses office.

"Break up with her," He demanded next. "She gives off serious bad vibes."

Edd watched him with surprise, he could not believe what he was hearing. "Kevin... are you jealous?" Was she right? He was constantly watching them to see what they were doing, Edd realized. How long, he wasn't sure. Either way, he knew the red head cared. He was surprised when the paper was pulled from his hands.

"Thanks for the help Dork, unfortunately I still have a lot of homework to do. So unless I want to get no sleep, I should probably go."

Edd watched him leave quickly, leaving his question unanswered. But he knew now that Marie was right. Now he just needed to figure out what this meant.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Not only is this chapter going out slightly late, I also wrote this for thanksgiving but totally miscalculated. So its a little more late. I think you guys will like it anyway. Read on!**

 _Someone, Anyone_

Placing his hat on top of his head, he looked himself over in the mirror. It had been two month now since he had last saw his mother and he had to admit, he felt slightly nervous. It was Thanksgiving, and she wanted to spend the holiday with him. His father was supposed to be with her but he was almost sure he wouldn't show. The thought of him actually coming shot his nerves however.

Last Christmas, that was the last time he had gotten the chance to meet up with his father. Even though all the time passed, he wasn't ready to see him again. He looked towards his door when hearing his name being called from downstairs. Taking a deep breath, he straightened the sweater he was wearing. Turning, he took his time going down the stairs.

Seeing the black haired woman made his heart swell up in his chest, he really had missed her so much. He gave a shy smile when they all looked at him, "I'm ready to go when you are." She wanted to take him out to eat at one of those buffet style places since they couldn't really cook themselves.

Elizabeth had a grin on her face seeing her son before wrapping her arms around him, "It's been so long! I've missed you so much Eddward." Pulling away, she looked over at Carol. "I owe you so much for everything you've done."

The ginger haired woman shook her head, "Not at all. But are you sure you don't want to eat here?"

His mother shook her head, "I think we need to have a little alone time. I appreciate the offer but I don't think you'll be happy if I eat everything." They smiled and laughed.

Edd looked towards Kevin who wasn't paying them any attention, he was just flipping through channels. The other was ignoring him, avoiding him ever since he had brought up the jealousy topic. That was a few days ago. Looking back to his mother, he smiled slightly. "Ready to go?" He asked, grabbing his jacket.

The bid their farewells before leaving the house, Liz had looked across the street with a small frown. "I can't believe they are not done yet, I may have to call and ask them what is taking so long." She led him to her car and they both got inside. "So, how have you been?"

What a loaded question. "I've been pretty well, school is flying by much quicker than I'd hope." He started, not the best at starting out conversation. "What about you?" He asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

She let out a small sigh, "They want me back tomorrow so I guess I'm pretty busy." She laughed softly at herself, "Sorry it's taken so long to get me out here to visit." She apologized softly.

He looked out of the window, seeing that they were leaving Peach Creek. "I see father didn't come." He got silence in return, "I'd be lying if I said I was surprised."

She glanced over at him for a moment, "Eddward, your father is... he's a busy man. He wants to see you, I'm sure of it. He's just so far away and it's hard to schedule a trip down here." She tried to explain. "Don't hate him."

He looked over towards her and sighed, "I don't... hate him." Hate was too strong of a word for him to use. "He just doesn't come around very often, it's hard to dislike someone you barely know." He regretted bringing up the topic. He could see the sadness in his mothers eyes. "I'm glad you came, I didn't want to be alone."

He went back to looking outside of the window, he watched the leaf stripped trees pass by quickly. "Carol is very welcoming, I'm glad she's allowed me to stay for so long." He smiled when he heard his mother chuckle. "I can see why you two are friends."

"That woman drove me up walls when we were younger, but through thick and thin, we've always been there for eachother. I can't believe our friendship has lasted this long over the years." She explained, shaking her head. "She has a boy your age doesn't she? How is living with him?" Her voice then lowered to a slight suspicion, "He's not giving you any trouble is he?"

Edd looked down in his lap, not quite sure on what to say. Way back when everything had happened, he confessed to her what he had done. Back then, he wouldn't have realized that she knew who Kevin Barr was. A small part of him wondered if that was why his mother never told him about Carol. Her best friend's son was the reason behind his attack. "I haven't had any issues. I've been helping him with his studies, I'm sure we're friends." He explained to her. He wasn't even completely sure on what they were.

"Good... That's good to hear." His mother always worried too much about him. "I've been looking forward for this for such a long time. This place is supposed to be great."

Edd saw a large building, surprised by how many cars were parked infront. Did people not cook anymore? "It looks pretty great." Getting out of the car, he shoved his hands in his pockets. Walking with her, the closer he got, the better the place smelled. Now seemed like a good time to be hungry.

With a small wait, they were soon sitting down at their table with a plate full of food each. He had no idea that some places stayed open on the holiday like this. He would have to keep that in mind for the future. Eating his food, he used this time to tell her about Marie, noting how close they had gotten over time. He even explained the situation with Nazz and the fake relationship. As he said it out loud, he realized how insane it sounded. But it still had his mother giggling. He couldn't help but smile at her, his mother was truly amazing. He didn't realize how much he needed this until it happened. He felt like a small weight had lifted off his chest. His mother was the one person he told everything to, knowing how supportive she would be.

When he told her that he was gay, he was terrified. He didn't know how she would respond to that. But of course, as soon as he told her, she cried. Not out of sadness, but of joy. Apparently she had been waiting on him and felt so relieved when he did. Thinking about it even now, it made his eyes water.

His father was different, unlike his mother, he was cold. He had expectations that Edd had a hard time filling. He wanted his son to be perfect, the best of the best. As much as he tried, he knew he was constantly a disappointment. He was too scared to tell his father about his discovery so his mother was willing to be there for him. How could he have expected his father to be happy with it? He just didn't expect to be called homophobic slurs from his own father. But that wasn't enough to make him leave, no. Getting attacked in the locker room was what did it. His sexuality was now known by most of the people in Peach Creek and that by far was the worse thing that could come to his father. He was embarrassed and packed his things. Transferring jobs and buying a plane ticket was all it took for his father to be out of his life.

Last year during their Christmas dinner, he was surprised the man showed. He didn't miss him as much as he should have, even his mother seemed uncomfortable with the whole thing. He wasn't sure how much the two saw each other with all the traveling they do. But his father spoke to him for the first time in a long time, it being about college. He was delighted to see his son wasn't currently shaming the family, that could be the only reason. He had given Edd an offer that was hard to deny. Practically a free trip to college and all it cost was living with his father for four years and proving to him that all the homosexuality was just a confusing phase of his life. His father wanted him to meet one of his friends daughters.

It was clique, he knew. But the college could use someone who had as much intellect as he had, with addition that his father hasn't been able to boost about anything in a long time. Back then, he hadn't even thought about it. Edd agreed, much to his mothers dismay. Though he would be unhappy, he'd have a future. He would have the chance to be something.

"Eddward? Are you alright sweetie?" His mother had touched his hand, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He shook his head, "Sorry, I was thinking about something stupid." With the fork in his hand, he used it to poke at the piece of turkey on his plate. "I know I've said at already but I really am glad that you came to see me." He explained, a small smile tugging on his lips.

She nodded, finishing off her plate. Pushing it away, she clasped her hands together and leaned slightly forward. "So... I've been wanting to talk to you about a few things. I can wait until you're done or now, it doesn't matter." She started, he noticed her stirring in the seat slightly. This wasn't good, she does things like this when she has to give bad news.

He set his fork down and crossed his arms on the table, "We can go ahead and get it over with. You look troubled, just get it off your chest."

She nodded, grabbing for her purse. "I've been waiting so long to tell you, sorry I'm so nervous." She chuckled softly as she continued digging around. Finally she pulled out a small picture and slid it towards him.

Looking down, he noticed it was a man with his mother. He noticed his arm was drapped around his mothers shoulder. He didn't recognize this man. "Mother I..."

"I know it's a bit of a shock and if you're angry, I totally understand. But let me explain." She took a deep breath. "His name is Gerald and he's a friend from work. He's very sweet and you would really like him." Her words came out quicker as each one came out.

"But... You're making it seem like you two have some sort of special relationship? You are married!" He realized how loud his voice had become and took a deep breath. "What about father?"

She had bit at her lip, "Your father... he had filed for a divorce a month ago. I'm sorry Edd, I wanted to tell you. I wasn't sure how you would react and I was scared."

He was glad that he had paused on eating because he didn't think he would be able to take another bite. He sat back in his chair and looked over the picture once more. He noticed how happy they looked together. "Does he... treat you well?"

Elizabeth immediately reached out and grabbed his hands, giving them a tight squeeze. "Like a queen," She answered with a smile on her face. "I wanted him to come so you could meet him but I didn't want to scare you away. I know its a bit of a shock."

He nodded, it was quite the shock for him. "I apologize, this is taking me a moment to digest." He explained as he continued staring at the picture. "I'm happy for you, I'm happy that you left a toxic relationship." He sighed but then smiled, "I couldn't hate you mother. Dont be afraid to tell me something, I don't want you keeping things from me."

She nodded with a smile, "You are the best son a mother could have." Grabbing for her purse once more, she went digging. "One more thing, I have mail for you. I picked it up today, boy did we have a lot." She explained as she pulled out some envelopes. "These are yours."

He looked over them, noticing that most were from colleges around. "Mother, you didn't have to bring these. I don't need them," He explained as he went to slid them back towards her.

She stopped him with her hand resting on top of his, "You will need them. The other thing I wanted to talk to you about, your father... he..." She sighed. "He's changed his mind. He's broken the deal off, he told me when he gave me the divorce papers."

He looked at her, this time the feeling of shock was doubled. "But he... He said..." His mouth opened and closed, the words not forming like they should. "What did I do this time?" He managed to ask, his voice betraying him by cracking.

"Nothing! You have never done anything wrong!" She squeezed his hand tight, "He doesn't deserve a son as wonderful as you are. Please, don't blame yourself." She begged him, "Im sorry you had to find out this way. He was too much of a coward to tell you himself." She tried to explain to him.

He wanted to cry, he hated to admit it. He should have known this would have happened. He was fine with being used to further his fathers career, he didn't care. But he didn't expect the other to pull something like this. "I... I wanna go back home." He said calmly, his voice shaking slightly.

The woman looked at him sadly for a moment before standing. "Let me go pay and we can head out." She said, her voice soft. She wrapped her arm around him as they walked out of the resturant, ignoring whatever looks they were getting. She didn't know what else to say, she knew how much he was riding on this college trip. She didn't know how long it would take but it would be a while before he would get over his fathers betrayal.

The car ride was silent, it felt much longer than the ride there. Edd kept his eyes trained outside so he wouldn't think about it. He wouldn't cry, not yet at least. After a while, they finally made it back to the Barr's house. Instead of getting out, he sat there in continued silence for a few more moments. He looked over at his mother and noticed how sad she looked. "We're going to be okay, right?" He couldn't help but ask.

She looked at him and let out one of those laughs that was forced but came out so easily, "I sure hope so." She shook her head and covered her face, taking in a slow breath. "I'm sorry if I ruined the holiday for you."

He leaned towards her and hugged her as best as he could in the small room of the car. "I finally got the chance see you happy, that is enough to make this day the best." His father made her miserable, he knew she stayed with him to keep the family together. She's been through more than he ever has. "I love you," He told her, forcing a smile on in hopes that she would feel slightly better.

She hugged him back, "You really are the best."

His eyes filled with those stupid tears, he was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Pulling away, he opened the door. "Call me when you get back and tell this Gerald fellow that I will find him if I hear a single bad word from you." He told her, earning a small chuckle. "Drive safe."

"I will. Please give me a call if you need to talk, I don't want you keeping all this sudden news to yourself." She told him in a serious tone. "I'll be back during Christmas, I promise."

Bidding her a farewell, he watched her car disappear down the street. He stood there for a few minutes, now looking at what was supposed to be house. Now he knew for sure that his life would never be the same. His father not only abandoned him but his mother as well. He hated it but right now, he felt so alone. At least before, he had the warmth of a home to go to, but now he didn't even have that. Just a room that wasn't even his to stay in.

Knowing how alone he was, he felt that overwhelming feeling come back again. This time, he had no reason to hold back. Taking a breath, he choked slightly as the tears came. They burned as they rolled down his reddened cheeks.

The sound of the door opening was behind him, he didn't dare turn. "Dork? It's freezing out here, come inside. Mom made a plate in case you were still hungry. I told her you wouldn't be but she didn't listen. Come on," Kevin sounded annoyed, that was something Edd didn't need right now. "Hello? Earth to Double D?"

Right now, he really could use someone to tell everything he had bubbling in his chest. The red head could be that someone. He needed the Kevin that took him to the fair, or the one that took him to the fast food joint. He needed someone right now so he didn't feel so... lonely... Turning his head, he looked at the ginger. His eyes were big and his cheeks were red and wet. His parted his shaking lips, "I really need someone right now." He hiccuped. With that, he covered his face with his hands in embarrassment, not even wanting to see how the other was looking at him. This seriously sucked.


	16. Chapter 16

_Comfort_

He had blown his nose five times now, using the tissues that Kevin held out to him. He had been such a blubbery mess at first, barely making any sense when he tried to explain to the ginger what happened.

What made it worse was Kevin wasn't even responding, he was just sitting on the waterbed next to him, holding that box. The ginger had led him inside by his hand, keeping a tight, warm grip. Carol had started saying something but he had already tugged Edd up the stairs. They went in his own room and locked the door so no one would come inside.

He wiped at his eyes, "I'm sorry you have to see me like this, I'm sorry if I'm wasting your time. I'm sorry if I-"

"Stop with the apologizes," The red head huffed as he leaned his back against the wall. He looked up at his ceiling and sighed, "I just don't know why you wanted to tell me... I don't know how to make you feel better." He was being honest, Edd knew. He wasn't even sure himself. "But if it makes you feel better, you can cry as much as you want until you feel better." He shrugged his shoulders, "Or don't, I don't care."

Edd looked at him in the dim lit room, he nodded his head slowly. "Thank you... for being here. I just needed to get my mind off things." Reaching over, he grabbed another tissue and blew his nose. "I should have known things would go this way, I don't know why I feel this betrayed. My father never was the best person." He sniffed softly, "Now my mother has another reason to stay away from home now that she met someone new. I am so happy for her, I just don't want to be even more alone than I already am."

Kevin looked over at him, "Well I'm sure my mom wont be a perfect substitute but if you tell her that, she'll never leave you alone." He chuckled, "That woman is crazy about you."

He smiled, "She is such a kind woman... Ever since I moved in here, I forgot what being alone felt like. I had your parents... I had you..." He bit at his lip before wiping his eyes. "As soon as the house is finished, I'm going to have to move back by myself again."

Kevin dropped the box of tissues in Edd's lap before moving to stand up. Kneeling by the TV, he went through some stuff. "Go change into something comfortable, I can pick out a movie or something." He ordered, keeping his back turned. "It'll get your mind off of all of this sad stuff."

Edd sniffed and nodded, it was pretty hot in here and the sweater he was wearing wasn't helping. Standing up, he glanced back once at Kevin and let out a small relieved sigh. He listened to what he had to say and didn't say or do anything to make him feel worse. He could have just left him out in the cold but he didn't. He place his hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat. Kevin was doing something to him.

Leaving the room, he went across the hall and entered his room. He set the envelopes his mother had given him onto his bed. Stripping out of his clothes, he figured just a tshirt and shorts would be the most comfortable thing he could wear.

When he had finished getting dressed, he didn't take much time going back to Kevin's room. Entering the room, he noticed Kevin decided to wear something more comfortable as well. Shorts and a tank top. Edd had to look away before he got caught staring. "What did you pick out?" Crawling on the bed next to the other, he brought his knees up to his chest.

"One of the funniest movies I own, this will surely make you feel better." He promised as he started it up. Relaxing against the wall, they watched the beginning credits.

Edd felt better just having Kevin next to him. It was a nice change since lately he had been acting so cold. "You're too nice Kevin." He said softly, feeling the others eyes on him. He gave a smile and turned his attention to the TV.

He wasn't quite sure what they were watching but it wasn't a comedy movie, or at least it wasn't supposed to be. It was just so poorly made that it had him clutching at his sides laughing. Kevin had been right, he had easily forgotten about what had happened not long ago. They were almost completely through the movie and both were in tears.

He looked over to Kevin, smiling as he watched the delight on his face. It had been too long since he had gotten to see this expression. He didn't realize how much he missed it until now. He let out a small sigh as his eyes returned to the screen. "It's all a lie..." He started. "Just a big fat lie." Looking back, he noticed the confusion. "Marie and I aren't dating, we were just pretending all this time. I wasn't experimenting, I know who I like." His shoulders fell, "She told me she'd take me out if I told her secret though so I can't really explain much more."

Kevin was staring at him now, he could feel it. "Sorry for keeping the truth from you, but at least you don't have to be jealous any more." He grinned at him, his chest tightening.

The other was now huffing, "Why would I have any reason to be jealous? There wasn't even much competition to begin with. I'm not jealous, Dork," He clarified with another huff.

Edd turned towards him, the movie now being forgotten by the two of them. He pressed his finger to the others chest, "You threw a basketball at us to keep her from kissing me. There was no way that was an accident."

Kevin wrapped his hand around Edd's, a grin began forming on his face. "Okay, I'll admit I threw it. But I didn't try to hit you with it. I figured with a head as big as hers, I wouldn't miss."

He suddenly paused, realizing just how close they were to each other. Kevin had his hand wrapped around his, his other gripped the blanket underneath him. Looking up, his eyes were glued to Kevin's. Had he realized the situation they were in as well? It was just the two of them, in a locked room with the chance of getting bothered being small. The thoughts in his mind ran crazy, full of 'what ifs?' His eyes lowered, now resting on the others lips. He swallowed hard, not sure if he should pull away or wait to see what the other would do. Today was a crazy day, what would it matter if he did something even crazier?

"Double D...You're missing the good..." Kevin's voice trailed off slowly.

He lifted his hand and lightly touched Kevin's face. He was surprised when the other didn't pull away in disgust. He had said he was confused over and over again and refused to believe that Kevin would feel anyway close to how he had once. But being here now and given the chance, the small daring side of him yelled at him to go for it. Maybe it was because of today that he couldn't think straight. Either way, he decided to go against everything that told him it was a bad idea and lean closer anyway.

Leaning foward, he paused as he heard the others breath stop for a moment. Looking up, he swore he could get lost in those green eyes. Swallowing hard, he looked back down do Kevin's lips once more. He then took his chance and gently pressed his lips against the other. He had never kissed anyone before so he found it pretty embarrassing that his hand trembled. It lasted only a mere two seconds since that was all his heart felt like it could take. He immediately looked down, his face on fire. He didn't want to see how Kevin was looking at him. The other had let go of his hand, causing it to fall to the side. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly... I should have-" There was a sudden warmth on both sides of his face, it belonged to Kevin's own hands. Looking up finally, his brows rose to see Kevin had a new expression on his face. The others pale skin matched his own shade.

It wasn't a moment after before he felt that familiar heat on his lips once more. This time, he was the one who was wide eyed. Kevin was... he was the one kissing him now! His thoughts were everywhere, he was too busy to try to straighten out what was going through his mind. His lids closed, the movie had ended without them noticing, just a soft song played as the credits rolled down the screen.

Kevin's hands had slid from his face to his body, wrapping around Edd's thin frame. He pulled away for just a moment so they could catch their breath. He managed a small grin seeing Edd's pure red face. "Wow."

Edd covered his face in embarrassment, they had really just done that. What was he thinking? He kissed the other without even asking! Kevin kissed him back, oh god. His heart felt like it was going to explode. "I am so sorry," He immediately apologized, "I just forced a kiss on you and-" His back hit the bed, shaking slightly under the water mattress. He looked up wide eyed once more, his voice stuck in the back of his throat.

Kevin was hovering over him, a small grin on the gingers lips. Edd didn't think he had ever saw the jock this happy before. "I don't think I would mind it if you forced another one." His grin was larger this time and he leaned closer. He couldn't help but laugh at himself, "You are so lame Kevin."

Edd stared up at him, his breath unsteady. This was really happening. Kevin wanted another kiss, this was really real. "Y-You can kiss me again, just once more." He told him shyly, his eyes looking away. It was alright, he was pretty lame himself. As Kevin kissed him once more, he actually had to pinch himself to make sure this really wasn't just some crazy dream. It wasn't.

"Marie... It was absolutely amazing. We spent a lot of time together after the vacation." His fingers lightly touched his lips, a grin planted on them. "I'm pretty sure we made out, I know how to kiss now." His face grew red all over again. "He kissed me before I left for school, you were right about what you said. I can't believe it even after all of this time." He gave out a small giggle.

Marie smiled slightly as she watched her friend gush over the red head, "So I guess that means we've broken up." She sounded almost sad saying it. "That also means I have to tell Nazz how I feel..."

Edd covered his face in embarrassment, "Kiss her, that's a way for you tell her. It's so amazing!"

She shook her head, "You are too happy for my liking. I didn't think you liked him that much, so I guess that's why I'm not able to process all of this news." She tried to explain.

He nodded, understanding her point. "For the longest time, I didn't like him. But then we began getting closer and he would do things with me and act certain ways." He bit his lip, "I don't think he's going to be willing to show much affection in public though."

"Okay, don't get angry but I have to know." She started, "Are you completely sure that he feels the same about you? He could of just gotten caught up in the moment. Has he actually said that he likes you?"

He thought about it, his grin slipped off his lips. "Technically no but the signs say-"

She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye, "You have to ask him. I don't want you getting hurt all over again. I intend to keep my promise, if he hurts you again, I'm going to hurt him."

He stared at her for a moment before he nodded, "I suppose you are right..." He was jumping on the train too quick, he wasn't thinking like he should. "I'll ask him and he'll tell me yes, to put you at ease." He explained, hugging his books close to his chest. "I should hurry to class, before the morning bell rings." He explained to her as he took a step back. Giving her a farewell, he walked away with a slightly worried expression. Kevin had to feel the same, but for Marie to worry... He shouldn't have a problem with asking the other how he felt. He wasn't sure why but he had a bad feeling about this...

 **A/N: So after all this goodness, who's ready for some angst again? I am! Because for some reason, that's all I am writing. Next chapters going to be fun. On a sad note, I want to let you all know that this will be the last chapter of my constant uploading. Work is back and well... I seriously need to catch up. Back to the every other day upload. Ill see you all next time. Thanks for reading and let me know what you like/dislike in a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

_More Alone than Ever_

His books were held close to his chest as he stood next to the redheads locker. As soon as the class bell rang, he rushed toward it as he wanted to see Kevin before he made it to Lunch. When it came to his friends, he promised that he would be at their table in just a little bit.

But he had been standing here for a few minutes now, wondering where the other was. He was earning a few looks from passing by students, but he just kept his eyes on the floor. This felt pretty familiar to him. Of course Kevin was running late, when wasn't he? This was insane, why should he have to confirm the others feelings?

"What are you doing here?" The voice belonged to Kevin, it was about time.

He looked up, a small smile on his face. "G-Greetings Kevin, I just wanted to ask you something really quick." He explained, hugging his books closer to his chest. "I won't take but a moment of your time."

"Yo, Kevin are you coming?" It was from down the hall, Kevin's jock friends were waiting for him.

The red head looked down towards them and nodded, "Just give me a second!" He called to them before looking back at the nervous Ed. Spinning his combination quick, he rose a brow, "What's up?"

Edd bit his lip, feeling his heart picking up. "I wanted to ask you about the other day," He started, watching the other pause in his actions. "Are we... something?" He started, trying his hardest to maintain eye contact. "Do you... feel the same as I do?" This was it, he was finally able to ask. Everything was going to be okay.

Kevin closed his locker and turned to him, his hand went to the back of his neck. "What's making you ask this so suddenly?" He asked back, his brows furrowing. "I mean... I don't know..." Hearing his name being called again, he glanced up to see how impatient his friends were being. "Look, I have to go. Sorry."

Edd stood there, staring forward as Kevin brushed passed him. Was a simple yes or no that hard to give?

"What were you doing with that nerd?" He heard one ask.

"Nothing, he just had to give me my homework."

Edd tightened his hold on his books, his lips pushed tight together. After a moment, he managed to make his legs take him to the lunch room. Finding his seat, he wasn't surprised to see Marie was still sitting there. Taking a seat, he hugged his books.

"What took you so long Sockhead? We thought you got lost." Eddy was shoving a spoonful of mash potatoes into his mouth. "You better get in line before they run out of all the good stuff."

Edd looked at all three of them before shaking his head, "I don't think I can find myself to eat anything at the moment." He then looked to the bluenette and gave her a weak smile. "I realize you were looking out for me now, I appreciate it. I almost made the same mistake twice now."

She looked at him confused, her brow raised. "What are you talking about?" It was when she noticed the water in his eyes that she could easily guess what happened. "That motherfucker," her voice was a venomous as a rattlesnake. She shot up from her seat, looking right at that jock table.

Edd turned towards his other friends, seeing they were looking at Marie with pure fear in their eyes. He reached out to touch Eddy's hand to grab his attention. "Is that invitation to stay at your house still available? Because I really need to talk to you about some things I've been keeping away from you. I'm just so tired of being hurt."

Eddy looked behind him, watching Marie stomp towards the table. "I am so confused right now." He started honestly. "But sure, you can stay as long as you want."

Edd looked towards Marie, he watched her grab Kevin by the sweatshirt he was wearing. He didn't feel bad when she shook him, yelling at him.

"What gives you the right to treat him that way? How many times do you have to hurt him before you're satisfied?!" The furious blue haired girl even took it a step forward and punched the ginger right in the eye. Of course it wasn't long before teacher were surrounding them, holding her back. She continued to yell at him as they dragged her out.

He put his head down on his books and sighed. He should have known when he felt like something bad would happen.

Since Marie had been suspended from school for attacking another student, he had no reason to watch the basketball players practice. He made quick to get back home. He had stopped to see that construction men were actually working on his house now. They were tiling the roof, they had to be almost done. He couldn't stay at this house any longer.

Going inside, he rushed upstairs to his room. Digging around for his suitcase that he had brought with him, he threw as many outfits that he could fit inside. Snapping it close, he walked over to his plant. He looked down sadly and touched the pot. He could only carry so much with him to Eddy's. He didn't want to risk a second trip just in case someone came home. Giving a farewell to his plant, he went to his bag to pull out a piece of paper.

Scribbling a message, he grabbed all that he could carry and went downstairs. Setting the note down on the counter, he turned to look the place over once more. Two months is enough time to make you grow to a place. Turning quickly, he rushed out of the door.

 _I can't give enough to give back what you've given me. I've chosen to not bother you any longer and stay with a close friend from now on. Thank you for everything._

 _-Eddward_

It took him a little bit to get to Eddy's house, his arms felt heavy carrying all of his baggage. When he reached the front door, he set his suitcase down to knock. When Eddy appeared, he gave a weak smile. "Nice to see you, can I come in? It's beyond freezing out here."

Eddy rolled his eyes and stepped out of the way, "Hurry up before you let all the heat out."

He smiled and dragged himself inside, not taking long to look around. "I see you haven't changed at all." It had been quite a while since he had last been in this house.

Eddy shrugged, "My parents aren't home but I'm sure they wont care that you're here. You're the son they've always wanted." He grabbed one of Edd's bags and threw it over his shoulder to help him out. "Lets go to my room and get you settled."

Edd followed him, barely able to keep up with his pace. "Thank you again for allowing me to stay. I'm sure you are confused about what happened at Lunch."

The shorter one chuckled, "It was hilarious how your girlfriend socked him. Shovelchin was wearing a pretty good black eye after that."

He frowned, his hand going to rub the back of his neck. "Right..." He looked up once they reached the room, surprised at how clean it looked. He then looked towards the bed, his brows furrowed when seeing a pant leg pop out from underneath the bed. "Did you really shove everything underneath your bed?" He had to ask.

Eddy laughed nervously, "What did you expect? I didn't have much time before you would be here." He went towards his closet, bending down to look for something. "We have an air mattress somewhere around here, it beats sleeping on the floor."

Edd took a seat on Eddy's bed and looked down at his hands. He needed to just tell Eddy everything that had happened, that would be just one thing that would bring a lot of weight off of his shoulders.

"So... Where to even start?" He asked with a slight frown, "Well I guess I can tell you that I'm not really dating Marie, it was just something that happened on accident." He explained. "But if you want to know why, you'll have to ask Marie on that one. Then there's the fact that I've been living with one of our classmates for this entire time. Kevin Barr." He confessed sheepishly.

Eddy looked at him surprised, "Kevin? But you told us that you were staying with your moms friend."

He nodded, "That wasn't a lie, my mother is a good friend with his." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Now to the situation we're currently in... Kevin and I... I fell for him once again." His eyes hit the bed, "I was a fool and I thought he felt the same as I did. We...We kissed, multiple times." His eyes closed and his face scrunched, "I am such an idiot."

Eddy was looking between surprised and disgusted, "Even with what happened before? How were you able to trust that guy? I'm glad Marie popped him now, that explains a lot."

Edd managed to chuckle, "He was very good actor." He shook his head, "So if you wouldn't mind, I would like to stay here for a while." He felt so relieved that Eddy wasn't angry, yelling at him or calling out his mistakes. Sure he was unhappy but he could have been a lot worse.

"I'm glad you were able to get out of there, before something else would happen." Eddy walked over to his TV and sat on the floor. Powering up his game console, he held out a controller. "It'll take your mind off things."

Edd looked at the controller for a moment before grabbing it, "Thank you Eddy. You're the best friend one could have..."

Eddy shrugged his shoulders, "If you say so. Hurry on over here so I can kick your ass."

He smiled softly before crawling over to him. Glancing over, he soon looked over to the TV screen. This was okay. He just needed to think about now and not about what Kevin or his family was doing. Easier said than done.


	18. Chapter 18

_Fixed_

He stopped walking when he noticed someone standing in front of his locker. The red had and jacket gave it away immediately. Tightening his grip on his bag strap, he was cautious as he tried to walk towards his locker. Keeping his eyes forward, he didn't acknowledge Kevin as he spun the dial.

"We need to talk," He started, leaning his weight on the locker next to Edd's. "You seriously packed your stuff and left? Who does that?"

Edd wanted to ignore him but he could feel the ginger being so close to him. He wanted to demand for an explanation, or even just a simple apology for tricking him like he had. But he couldn't. If he turned and spoke to him, he wasn't sure if his voice could keep it together.

"Double Dweeb, do not ignore me." He had slapped his hand on the locker, surprising the other. "I want to know why you think moving out is okay? Who are you staying with now? It's Marie isn't it? That stupid-"

* * *

Edd finally had the courage to turn, his brows were narrowed and his lips trembled. "Kevin, please leave me alone. Please do not talk to me any more." He watched Kevin's expression go blank, he took this chance to close the locker. "I have nothing else to say to you. From now on, you have no reason to associate yourself with me any longer." He turned and used his legs to power walk away. He was afraid to look back, to see what kind expression Kevin was wearing.

Three days had passed and luckily Kevin had given him the silence he pleaded for. He figured he would be able to continue that peace for a while now but it all had to end as soon as he took a seat in the library. It was after school and he just wanted to do some studying in a quiet place. Eddy constantly had music or his video games playing on the TV from when they got home until they went to bed. It was impossible to concentrate while he was there. This place offered him the silence he needed to get his mind on track.

But as he opened his book to begin studying, a hand slapped down on the table in front of him. Following the fingers up to the owner, he frowned when seeing the red head he was trying his hardest to avoid.

"Hear me out," Kevin started, a paper showing in his other hand. "I'm struggling with my homework and when I told the teacher, she suggested I find a friend so they can help me figure this out." He continued. "My mind went straight to you since you are such a great tutor. Not a lot of people can help me." He explained with a sheepish smile.

Edd glanced up to his small smile before looking back down. "Maybe you should remind your teacher that it is her job to make sure her students know the content she is teaching." He flipped the page to his book, keeping his eyes locked down on the words. "I'm sorry but I am too busy."

Kevin looked at the book, "Busy doing what?" He asked confused.

"Not helping you," He answered, flipping to the next page though he had no idea what was on the last. He couldn't lie, it felt good hearing Kevin huff and puff. He deserved it. "If you won't mind, I am trying to study. Please leave so I can concentrate."

Kevin sighed but didn't move from his spot. "I'm sorry okay? I'm not even really sure what I did but I obviously hurt you because Marie punched me and hell did that hurt, but that's not the point."

Edd closed his book and stood, he looked at Kevin with a frown. "So you've decided to play dumb?" His fingers clenched around the book, "Go back a few days ago if you can even remember that much. I asked you a simple question and what did I get as a response? 'I don't know'." He gritted his teeth, "I was willing to forgive you about the past, ignoring my mind as it told me that I should never talk to you again! But what did I do? I fell under your charm yet again and just like before, you can't even answer a simple question!" Thank goodness the library was empty because he didn't think he could hold it back anymore. He was shaking with anger. "If you don't share the same feelings I do, then why can't you just say so? Why do you have to keep dragging me with you?" He asked, his voice finally cracking. He turned his back to him and looked towards the door. "Just... leave me alone Kevin. I don't have anything else to say to you." He huffed as he walked towards the exit. Now even this place was ruined for him.

"Double D, wait!" Kevin started but it was too late, Edd had already left. Now alone, Kevin could only sigh and run his hand through his short hair.

It had been a week now, living at Eddy's. He had grown accustomed to the others snoring and his offerings of TV dinners and bowls of ramen. It was strange not being cooked for or sitting at a table full of people who cared about him. He didn't mind the loss but he slightly missed it. But as content as he felt, he just couldn't find himself able to smile. Most of the time, he was just staring ahead, not saying much. Eddy's collection of magazines kept him busy most of the time, it helped when Eddy offered a listening ear every now and again. Today he was all alone in the others house since the other had work, he could lie, he was dying of boredom. His homework had been completed an hour ago and he didn't have much to study.

He had nothing to do. Sitting cross legged on the floor, he let out a sigh. He glanced around and rose a brow, Eddy's room was a bit dirty. Maybe his friend would enjoy it if he would clean up a bit. With the level of dirtiness, he was sure it would take him hours to clean it spotless. Those were hours he needed to burn.

Standing, he immediately got to work. Not sure what clothes were clean or dirty, he simply threw them all in the washer. He wouldn't dare sniff them like Eddy would. Disgusting. Plastic cups littered the tables and his trash can was overflowing. He didn't understand how someone could live in such filth. As much as he wanted cleaning the room to last forever, he was finished in a mere half of an hour.

Then he had the wonderful idea to clean the rest of the house. Sure his parents were rarely around but he was sure that they would even be pretty grateful. It was when he was scrubbing some mysterious blob on the kitchen counter that he heard a knock on the front door. Glancing up, he rose a brow. Who could be wanting to visit this house? The only person he could think was Ed. Pulling at his rubber gloves, he sat them down.

Going to the door, he was surprised to see it was the ginger. Just not the ginger he wanted to see. "How can I help you?" He asked, looking over Kevin. "I'm currently occupied." He explained with a frown.

Kevin had his hand on the back of his neck, "I see you're still pretty mad..." He sighed softly. "Look, mom is really worried about you. She thinks you're living in some box or something. Will you please come over and reassure her to let her know you're not dead?"

Edd's frown dropped as he thought about Kevin's mother, she would be the type to get upset for something like that. Or could Kevin be using another excuse? He sighed and looked behind him, it wasn't like cleaning the house would keep him busy all day. "I guess I can see her for a little bit." He headed inside to grab his jacket and shoes

. Taking a deep breath, he headed back out.

Walking with Kevin was awkward and silent, Edd just appreciated that he didn't try anything. He had his arms crossed and his eyes lowered. At least Kevin didn't live too far away. He glanced over at the ginger just once to see even he didn't look happy. Almost sad even. Looking back towards the gingers house, he blushed slightly when seeing Carols face in the front window. The woman really did miss him.

He barely even got a step in before he was pulled into a hug, he was knocked breathless. She sounded like she was going to cry as she asked him a thousand questions, he could just pat her back. This was a new feeling, to be missed and worried about like this. It made his chest swell up. Pulling away from her, he managed to smile. "I'm sorry I caused you so much stress."

The woman shook her head, "Don't be sorry, I just don't want you to feel like you were burdening us or anything. I miss having someone to talk to while I cook and clean," She explained sadly, "These boys don't help around like you had." She sighed, "But you're here now. I'm just so happy you aren't living on the street, I was so worried!" She hugged him again.

He smiled, he would never live on something as disgusting as the street. "I'm just staying at my friends now, it's a pretty good place. Plus, with the house almost finished, I was going to have to move eventually."

She pulled away with a nod, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But you still have to visit, you can't just disappear like that! We just came home and you were gone!" Her eyes filled with tears, "Even Liz didn't know where you had gone."

He didn't want Kevin finding out where he was going, of course he managed to find out anyway. He returned her hug before pulling away with a smile, "I don't think I could live without being able to eat your delicious food. You can count on me visiting a lot." His smile softened as he watch her wipe at her face, this woman meant a lot to him.

Carol nodded with a few sniffs, "You better keep that promise or Ill drag you over here next time." She then looked towards the stairs, "You left a few things here as well, I wasn't sure if you were going to come back but if you want to get them now, they're on your- the guest bed." She corrected herself after a pause.

He nodded, "Thank you for everything, really." Pulling away from her, he headed towards the stairs. He honestly didn't think he'd go up these ever again. He found himself sighing sadly, his brows furrowing. Now he was regretting coming over, now he didn't want to leave. Stepping into the room, he first noticed how cold it was. Must have been a while since someone had been in here.

Right on top of the bed sat a neatly pile of clothes, just some sweaters and pants. Walking over, he picked them up. Taking a seat on the bed, he closed his eyes. He'd been sleeping on the floor all this time, sleeping on a bed sounded so good right now. He needed to get out of here before he did something he would regret. He couldn't afford to make any more reckless decisions. Opening his eyes, he noticed something on the nightstand. It was Jim. It wasn't the cactus itself that surprised him but the condition the plant was in. It was green and healthy." Reaching out, he lightly touched the plant.

"I wasn't sure how much to water him," Came a voice behind him. "I just hope I didn't drown him too much."

Edd looked behind him to see Kevin leaning on the door frame, his mouth became dry. "You didn't have to go out of your way..." He appreciated it too much, he was afraid to show any thanks. Seeing the redhead enter the room, he was quick to stand up. "I-I should probably go. Eddy's going-"

"Wait!" Kevin stopped him quickly. "Just... give me a second of your time and after this, I promise I wont bother you again. Ever." He promised, reaching the bed.

Edd took a step back and bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes met the floor. An opportunity to break all ties? He didn't think he should deny the chance. "...Alright." He sat back down and managed to look back up at the ginger. "Ill listen to what you have to say."

Kevin finally smiled for the first time since their enconter. "I'll be right back, don't move." He ordered before rushing out of the room.

Kevin is bad. Very bad. Edd had to remind himself, no matter what, he could not be tricked again. Kevin could not do anything to make him forgive what the other did. He just had to remind himself that Kevin didn't feel the same. His thoughts were interupted when something fell into his lap.

"It took me cleaning my room spotless to find this, it was really hard." Kevin started.

Edd looked down, a yellowish envelope rested in his lap. Picking it up, he flipped it around to see what was on the front. His heart stopped.

 _Kevin_

The handwriting was beautiful, he couldn't mistake who wrote it. "Impossible..." His fingers began to tremble, his eyes unwilling to blink. His lips pressed together tightly as he lifted the tab to get the the contents inside. Pulling the letter out of the envelope, he could see slight damage from the time the paper was created. It was crinkled, as if it were taken out more than once. The tears forming in his eyes made it almost impossible to read the words.

 _Kevin, I'm writing this letter to confess something I have been wanting to express for such a long time. I'm sure you wouldn't be expecting such a thing from someone like myself, I do not blame you._

He looked up at Kevin, his lips shaking slightly. "How... Why do you have this? After all of this time?" He asked before looking back down. He wiped at his eyes, sniffing slightly.

Kevin sat down next to him, "How could I get rid of it? It means so much to me." Seeing Edd cry, he pushed his luck and moved closer, wrapping one arm around him. He was surprised when he didn't move away. "I haven't needed it since I finally got the chance to be with the writer of that letter." He chuckled softly, "I still to this day can not figure out why you chose me."

Edd couldn't stop looking at the paper, "It was because you were different." He bit his lip, he did not expect this at all. "And you were highly attractive," He found himself able to laugh.

Kevin moved the letter to the side and grabbed his hands, giving them a squeeze. "I seriously fucked up, I didn't consider how you felt." He started, his voice serious. "The past scarred you and I didn't think that you had worries about us. Double D, I love you. I love the hell out of you. I have for years, I just... you were so afraid of me. I couldn't bring myself to try to get close..." He let out a sigh. "I'm scared and I know that you are too. But I would never intentionally try to hurt you again."

Edd couldn't hide the surprise on his face, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I just have to know why you did it... Why did you leave me that note so I could get attacked?"

Now Kevin looked confused, "Note? What note?"

Edd frowned, "The one in my locker, you told me you wanted to confess your feelings in the locker room... Didnt you?"

The jock frowned, "I swear I never wrote you a note. I had no idea that they were going to do that to you, I promise. I went home straight away and your mom was at my house." He then looked angry, "Those assholes..."

Edd then understood when everything went wrong that day. "So you had no part of it..." More tears fell, "I hated you for so long because of it but all this time... But you never answered me." He pointed out.

Kevin reached out, using his thumb to wipe the tears before they had the chance to fall. "I was terrified, confused. I didn't know what to do." He paused, "The fact that I didn't want to immediately say no scared the shit out of me." He caressed the others face, smiling softly. "I just wished I would have told you yes, then I wouldn't have wasted all of these years."

He didn't feel angry any longer at the ginger, he just felt lost now. Kevin told him that he loved him. How long had he waited to hear some type of affection from the other. "I feel like an idiot getting this angry."

Kevin lifted his chin and looked him in the eye, "I thought I lost you again." His own cheeks were tented slightly red. "I sound so gay."

Edd managed to laugh once more, "No you don't. I think I just need to hear you out completely instead of having selective hearing." Leaning in, he paused for just a short moment before pressing his lips against the others.

Hearing a small giggle behind them, they quickly pulled away to see a grinning Carol watching from the corner of the door. Kevin's face immediately went dark red, "Mom?! Get out of here!"

Edd covered his lips with his own blush, his mouth formed a smile. He really missed being here. Maybe staying a little longer wouldn't be such a bad idea.

 **A/N: So I'm going to be honest with you guys. I am going through some serious writers block. The updates are going to be slower from now on. We hit the climax on the story but I don't want to end it for you guys. There will be at least 3 or 4 more chapters but I'm sorry about the lack of inspiration. Sorry about the long wait. Thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Hold My Hand_

Eddy and Marie weren't the happiest when he told them that he planned on moving back. He assured them that everything would be okay. If he messed up again for some reason, he wouldn't run to them again. He personally thought Eddy would miss him since his room would no longer stay clean each day.

Kevin was waiting for him after he had all of his belongings packed up, he couldn't help but smile. His hands were shoved in his pocket, his eyes looking upwards. Ever since their talk, he felt like the ginger was more careful with the words he spoke and his actions. When Edd came out, his attention drew there. Warmth filled him when he saw his hand held out, waiting to be grabbed.

Edd intertwined his fingers through Kevin's and they walked together back to his house. Of course he had a warm welcoming party once he entered the house. Kevin didn't want to stay long for the party, instead pulling him up towards the stairs. Carol wasn't happy that she couldn't hug him but Edd couldn't even get the chance to apologize because he was already in front of the guest bedroom.

Kevin paused there, taking his chance to look at Edd. Letting go of the hand, he used his hands to cup his face. "Thanks for coming back," He started.

Edd felt his cheeks burning at the touch, "S-Sure." He looked into the gingers eyes, a smile coming to his lips. How could he get used to this? If you would have told the old Edd that this was the future, he would have laughed. He glanced behind him towards his room, "I should go put my belongings away." Pulling away, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "See you at dinner?" He asked with a raised brow.

"You better believe it," Kevin wore his own smile before turning towards his own door. "Maybe another movie afterwards? I have a huge collection, ones even better than that other one." He offered.

Edd nodded, "That sounds like a perfect plan. Until then," Pulling away from the other, he closed the door and rested his back against the wood. He took a deep breath and covered his face, he felt so many emotions all at once right now. But happiness was bubbling over the rest. Pushing himself off of the door, he threw his suitcase onto the bed. Opening it up, he started grabbing at his clothes to hang them back up.

It hadn't taken him that long, soon he found himself sitting on his bed. Looking over on his nightstand, his eyes rested on the old envelope that they had left there. Picking it up, his eyes softened. He remembered how nervous he was, erasing his words multiple times from being unsure if they were good enough. He poured his heart out, hoping the other could see how he truly felt.

Grabbing both sides of the envelope, the easily tore it in half. Walking over to his trashcan, he tossed it in the bag. He didn't need to try to express himself in words anymore. He finally got the guy he had fallen so hard for. Edd planned on staying this time. Turning towards the door, he started for it. He was sure dinner had to be done by now.

There was a knock on the door, he looked over with a brow raised. "One moment!" Rinsing his mouth out and then his toothbrush, he used his towel to dry his lips as he started for the door. Opening it, he smiled when seeing it was a very tired Kevin.

He looked like he had bags under his eyes, his eyes all squinted. "How in the hell do you look so awake?" He asked before yawning. They had stayed up late watching movies, much later than Edd usually would. Kevin was already regretting getting up early unlike his usual last minute.

Edd smiled, "Many optimistic thoughts and a cold shower." He answered as he used his towel to dry out his raven locks. When Kevin yawned, he couldn't keep the smile off of his lips. The ginger was just so... cute. "Just make yourself a cup of coffee before we head off to school. I'm sure there is enough caffeine to jolt you awake. If you want, I can make you a cup," He offered before tossing his towel in the basket. He brushed passed Kevin, allowing his body to touch against the others slightly. Looking back, his cheeks reddened when Kevin caught him off guard, catching his lips by surprise. Pulling away, he pushed out the door. "Hurry and shower before we're late." He huffed embarrassed.

Kevin could only grin at the other before he closed the door behind him.

Edd soon smiled after, the tips of his fingers brushing against his lips. They had kissed multiple times but still, each one felt like the first. Going down the stairs, he was welcomed to darkness. It seemed Carol decided to sleep in today, usually she was first to awaken. Feeling the wall for the light switch in the kitchen, he managed to make it without stepping on anything. With the light on, he made his way over to the coffee maker.

They talked about how life at school would be because he knew that was part of the issue last time. Kevin offered to wake up early to take him to school since he enjoyed getting there extra early. Edd told him it was unnecessary but the red head wouldn't take no for an answer. Fumbling with the coffee grounds, he soon had a pot going. Taking a seat at the table, he propped up his arm and rested his head on it. Kevin was afraid that if people found out that they were a couple, what happened at the beginning would happen again. He explained to the jock that times had changed. He was more worried about what people would think about Kevin. It seemed they were both worried about what others thought about each other.

He chuckled to himself and shook his head. He didn't know why they were freaking out so much. Hearing the machine beep, his eyes lifted. The aroma of coffee filled the kitchen and smiled as he took a breath. He regretted only making enough for Kevin. He never did good with caffeine anyway.

Edd sat by himself for only a few more minutes before his boyfriend joined him. He watched Kevin wipe at his eyes as he went for the source of great smells. "Hopefully it will help, as long as you can hold out until school is over, we can nap afterwards." He explained.

Kevin glanced over his way, "Together?" He asked before going to get their container of sugar.

His cheeks reddened, "I suppose if that's what you want." He shrugged his shoulders, his lips pushing together as he continued to feel more and more embarrassed. It seemed Kevin really enjoyed making him this embarrassed. Standing from his seat, he grabbed his bag that was strung over one of the other chairs. Putting it over his shoulder, he turned towards Kevin "Are you ready?"

Kevin was attempting to sip at the hot liquid, pulling away, he nodded. "As ready as I can be," Edd knew what he meant. Edd knew it would be hard on the redhead, not even sure if the other would go through with coming out. It was hard and if Kevin chickened out, sure he would be hurt. But he knew he had to understand how the other was feeling. "We should go before my mom wakes up. I don't think I can handle any more of her weird smiling. She keeps watching us and it's seriously freaking me out."

Edd covered his lips to hide his grin. Sure carol was a bit overwhelming but it was nice knowing she supported the relationship. With the way she was acting, it seemed that she had already known somehow. His father didn't show as much enthusiasm as Carol but it was still so nice not to be mistreated over it. At least Kevin had one less thing to worry about.

The air was chilly in the early morning, Edd hugged himself in hopes he could contain his body heat. Kevin could have started the car early but unfortunately that didn't happen. Waiting for the vehicles doors to unlock, he found himself glancing around. Across the street, his almost finished house caught his eyes. His mother had promised him that in only a week, he would be able to move back into his own house.

He couldn't lie to himself, the thought terrified him. If he moved back into is old house, would being away from Kevin hurt their relationship? He was used to being constantly with him, even before they were dating. Edd wasn't sure he was ready to go back to being alone all the time. Of course he didn't tell Kevin about the construction, how could he? The other was sad after just a week after he stayed at Eddy's.

"Double D? You okay?"

Edd looked towards the ginger voice, noticing that he looked concerned. He smiled and opened his door, not noticing it had been unlocked for a while now. "Just starting to get a little tired it seems. Sorry for worrying you." Getting into the car, he soon was hugging his bag. "So... what do you thinks going to happen when we get to school?" He asked, feeling slightly relieved when Kevin's worried expression was now gone.

"Well... the guys are going to tease me, I can tell you that." He rubbed the back of his neck, a small blush on his cheeks. "I'm trying not to think about it too much, I mean as long as you're with me, I think I'll be okay."

Edd giggled, hugging his bag tighter. Did the other even hear himself sometimes? So cliché, so cute. "Agreed," He wore his own blush as the Kevin pulled out of the driveway. As they drove, there wasn't much conversation. Edd had his mind on a few other things.

Once they arrived at the school, it was a minute later before Kevin turned off the ignition. "So... how in the world are we going to do this?" He asked as he looked out to see some students already arriving. It seemed Edd wasn't the only crazy one to come to school this early. He snorted slightly, "I cant just lift you up and shout to everyone that you are mine, can I?"

Edd's brows rose, "You would actually think about doing something crazy like that?" He leaned forward, his smile growing. "You are quite something else Kevin." Reaching out, his fingers brushed lightly on the gingers face. Leaning in, he was glad Kevin accepted his kiss. "How about some hand holding? That cant be too daring." Opening his door, he was quick to get out. Stretching out his limbs, he looked out to the school in delight. "Are you ready to learn more in this wonderful educational facility?"

Kevin soon followed after with a snort, "Not even close Dork." Walking over, he grabbed the ravenettes hand and gave it a squeeze. "Lets do this."

Edd could feel Kevin's hand having some moisture. His face wasn't giving it away but he was so nervous. Edd returned the squeeze before looking forward. Straightening his composure, he had a bit of a pep to his step as he helped lead his boyfriend inside.

Oh boy did they get stared at, why else could Edd expect? But he was surprised by how well Kevin was taking it. As they stood at Edd's locker, Kevin had just stood there with his hands in his hoodie pocket. Sure he wasn't speaking much, but he technically wasn't freaking out. "Sorry I'm taking so long, I've just been slacking lately to keep it organized."

Kevin just shrugged his shoulders, giving a small nod. As he stood there, he could hear voices behind him. He wanted to turn and yell at the whispering gossiping girls but he needed to keep his composure. Maybe they weren't even talking about the two of them, maybe they were talking about girl things. He bit at his lip, "I think I'm going to throw up..."

Edd immediately spun around, his hands reaching out for Kevin, "Are you feeling unwell? We can stop at a bathroom, then the nurse." He noticed Kevin was staring at the ground, he frowned slightly. "If you want to just go to your locker, we can pretend nothing happened. It's okay." He then smiled, "I want you to feel comfortable." What he wasn't expecting was for Kevin to reach out, going for his hand once more. Of course he didn't get an explanation but he didn't ask for one. Kevin wanted to try and that was enough for him.


	20. Chapter 20

_Making Future Plans_

"So two things," Eddy began with an exaggerated sigh. "First off, why is she still sitting with us?" He asked, his eyes moving over to Marie stuffing her face with fries.

"Well Eddy, because we don't have the right to tell someone that they aren't allowed to sit with us. Marie has been a very good friend of mine and I suppose she-"

"I'm keeping my eye on firecrotch," Marie interrupted, not minding the fact that she was talking with her mouth full of food.

Kevin had his arms crossed, his body faced towards Marie. "Take a picture, it lasts longer Kanker."

Edd laughed nervously as he noticed the anger in Marie's eyes, he looked between the two. He knew this would be a bad idea. He thought maybe Eddy would try to argue with Kevin but his friend didn't even look surprised when the ginger sat down. "A-Anyway, Eddy, what else did you want to know?"

Eddy looked around, "Second thing is... can someone tell me why in the hell everyone is staring at our table? I mean come on, is it really anyone's business?" He suddenly hit his fist on the table, shaking their trays slightly. That seemed to cause a few spectators around them to look away.

Edd felt his face heat up, he pressed his lips together. It was funny how things turned out after a few hours of 'coming out'. Kevin seemed to warm up to the idea that he could openly show his affection with the other but Edd on the other hand, he was feeling more shy than usual. Kevin had the audacity to slip his hand in his back pocket, resulting in some girls giggling. The thought made his face flare up, he wanted to hide away,

But Kevin was happy. He didn't think he could ask for more.

He looked across the room to the jocks table, quite surprised that they weren't looking their way. Kevin had been so worried about what they would think but he had not heard any negativity ever since the day had began. It made him so happy, it was hard to explain. Looking back over to Marie and Kevin arguing, he suddenly found himself laughing. Catching their attention, he smiled. "I love you guys."

He received only confused looks but they accepted his kind words anyway.

After lunch time had passed, he found himself relieved that the rest of his classes followed suit. Soon he found himself sitting next to Marie in the gym, watching the cheerleaders practice as well as the basketball players.

"I feel like it's been a while since I've been here," Edd started as he watched Kevin dribble the ball in his hand.

Marie shrugged, "I come here by myself a lot so I don't notice." She had her eyes on Nazz, as always.

Edd glanced over at her, his brows raising. He was such a terrible friend. All this time, he was trying his hardest to manage his relationship, forgetting that Marie was still seeking her own. But he knew Marie wasn't brave enough to make the first step. When it came to Nazz, he bet the blond didn't even know. Pressing his lips together, he knew he had to figure a way to get the two together. It would be added to the list of things he needed to get done. Luckily for him, that list was short.

Turning his eyes back to Kevin, he let out a sigh. "My mother plans on bringing her new boyfriend around some time, I'm pretty nervous about that." He hadn't really had a positive father role model in his life so he wasn't quite sure how to feel about someone else trying to come in. Pressing his lips together, he leaned on his propped up legs. "How's your mother doing?" He asked, glancing over at her.

She returned the look, "As good as she can be I guess." She shrugged her shoulders and looked back out, but he wasn't sure where this time. "She wants us to plan for the worst all the time but I don't want to. I know I can support my sisters I just... don't want to lose her." She explained, her words trailing off.

He wanted to reach out and console her but she seemed like that wasn't what she wanted. What else? He looked out towards the cheerleaders to see Nazz was looking their way. Lifting his hand, he waved at the blond. "Nazz is waving at us."

Marie looked over and looked over Nazz's smile, she slowly lifted her hand and waved. "She probably thinks I'm weird since I come here so much."

He pressed his lips together, "I don't know..." He noticed the blond had been paying a tad bit more attention to them in the last few weeks. He seriously needed to find away to get the two together, at least talking. Unless he did something, they would remain so far apart. An idea suddenly popped up in his mind, he looked towards her with a small smile. "Do you have any plans this week?"

* * *

"So have you picked one out?" Kevin looked back at him, his game paused on the television.

Edd had papers sprawled out across Kevin's bed, he had two currently gripped in his hands. "Well, mother said I should fill out at least three applications just in case I don't get accepted." He explained as he looked over the papers. "These two seem alright, but they're so far away." He found himself sighing. "Then there's one that is closer but it doesn't have everything I need to become successful." He had been dreading the fact that he would have to fill out all of these college applications. Now that he was finally getting around to it, he wasn't sure about which to pick.

Kevin turned back to his game and resumed playing. "You know they aren't going to think twice about accepting you Dork, they'd be stupid not to." He explained before sighing. "I got accepted to one a bit far away but I'm not letting that hold me back."

Edd glanced up from his sheets, a brow rose. This was a first, hearing that Kevin got accepted. Did his parents know? Maybe he was afraid to tell them because of the distance. He looked back down at the one that peaked his interest the most. It was far away and the chance of him coming back home would be slim. Then there was Kevin... "Do you think we can still be together, being so far apart? Four years is a long time." It was something he had thought about on more than one occasion. He was just worried to voice his opinion.

Kevin was silent for a moment, as if pondering on his word choice. "Do you think we can't?" He asked back, not glancing back as his attention was still on his game. "We can skype and talk to each other on the phone whenever, right?"

Edd bit at his lip, he was always told that long distant relationships never worked out. "Yeah..." But this was Kevin, who held a secret crush on him for four years. It shouldn't be a problem for them. He grabbed his pen and began filling out the three he chose. "Thanks Kevin."

Kevin finally glanced back, for only a short moment. "No problem."

It was when he had all three in fresh envelopes that he felt relaxed. One stressful thing was done, and now he needed to get another over with. He was laying on the bed now, his limbs stretched out. "So Kevin... I'm not sure if you noticed or not but my house is almost completed." He looked over at Kevin, waiting for some sort of reaction. "We're going to be across the street neighbors again." It was a topic he was wanting to bring up but just hadn't done. Enough time had passed, he had to talk about it now.

Kevin snorted, "If my mom lets you leave again. Last time you were lucky since no one was home." He paused his game once more before standing. Heading over to the bed, he plopped down on it, shaking the both of them. "Time sure has passed." A few months, that was all it took for his life to change this much.

Edd nodded, "It was really fun staying here. It was nice." He looked up to the ceiling and smiled, "You've made it very enjoyable." He wouldn't admit it aloud but he wasn't sure how well he would be able to adjust back to his old life. Back to being home alone all the time. He would have to go back to cooking and eating by himself.

Kevin snorted, "You make it seem that once you move back, you're leaving for good. You're not allowed to do that." He reached over and poked Edd's cheek, "I'll visit a lot and you can come over too. I mean, who's going to help me with my homework?" Seeing Edd grin, he found himself grinning as well. "Plus on the positive side, at your place, we don't have to worry about anyone watching us all the time."

Edd laughed, "Your mother is just very supportive on our relationship that's all. I think it's nice," He explained. Rolling towards Kevin, his pressed his check to his chest, it was warm. Closing his eyes, he smiled. "I'm glad you're not overly upset about me moving out."

Kevin chuckled, "All I have to do is walk across the street, and I know you aren't staying with the shrimp or Kanker. I can visit whenever I want and that's enough for me." He explained shortly. Reaching out, he let his fingertips brush along Edd's cheek. "I seriously love you Dork."

His words were soft, it didn't take much for his cheeks to brighten to a red shade. "I-I love you too."

 **A/N: So... It's been a long time hasn't it? I've really been neglecting this story and to those who are still willing to read my updates, I am seriously thankful. I hope to update much quicker next time and will see you next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

_A Reassured Cupid_

"So why are here again?" Kevin asked as he looked over the menu a waitress had just handed them a minute ago.

Edd looked next to him and smiled at the red head, "I already told you, we're going to have both Nazz and Marie meet up since they never have the chance to." It was more on Marie refusing to step up but he didn't let that bother him. "Remember Kevin, once they settle, we have to make our escape. I'll make a scene and you have to follow." He explained to see Kevin flipping through the menu. "Are you still listening? We can't mess this up Kevin." He wanted to play cupid for one of his closer friends. Marie did a lot for him, it was about time he returned the favor. He just needed to make sure Kevin was on track as well. As much as he loved the ginger, he didn't feel one hundred percent confident.

Kevin glanced over his way, "I'm listening Dork. I just... don't think you need to do all of this. Just tell Marie to confess and I'm sure everything will go smoothly." He told him with a small shake of his head. "I wouldn't place her as a coward for not even taking the first step..." He mumbled to himself.

"You don't think I've tried that?" Edd rose a brow, "Maybe I just wanted to go on a date with you." He suggested with just a small smile. He always enjoyed little moments they could share whether it be at his house or in public like this. Sure this time wouldn't last long but he still enjoyed it.

Kevin snorted with a smirk, "You always want to go on a date and I always take you out." He leaned close for a short moment for what seemed a kiss.

Edd looked forward with a small blush before noticing a familiar bluenette walking their way. He pushed Kevin away with a smile, "Look, she's coming." He looked at Kevin, "Please don't mess this up." He pleaded in a hush.

Marie had soon arrived and was the first to look at Kevin, "You didn't tell me that he was going to be here." It was the first thing to come out of her mouth and Edd could already see the anger coming to Kevin's face. Could they go a minute without looking like they'd want to tear off each others faces? She then shrugged and sat down in the booth. "I'm starving, what's on the menu?" She asked as she began flipping through it herself.

Edd watched the two, not even bothering to look at his own menu. He didn't plan on ordering. So far so good. He wasn't sure if once they left Marie would make a move or not, he only hoped so.

"Hey guys, if I knew it was going to be a party I would have brought a cake." A cheesy voice spoke, belonging to a cheesy person.

Edd lifted his eyes to see Nazz standing there, a smile on her face. "Greeting Nazz, glad to see you could make it." He took a sneak glance at Marie to see the blond had grabbed her attention as well. He wanted to grin but he kept his face straight as well as he could. This was going great. He looked over towards his boyfriend to see he was looking back. He looked down at his own lap, his cheeks feeling hot. After all this time dating, Kevin still managed to make him get all embarrassed like this. Reaching over, he grabbed the others hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. He then looked up, he needed to remember to put his mind on the girls right now.

He snuck a glance at Marie to see the surprised look on her face, he wanted to grin but pushed it down. "I thought it would be nice if we could all get together and enjoy some friendly bonding time." He gave a lame excuse but it didn't matter. Seeing Marie blush made it worth it to him.

Marie was looking down in her lap while Nazz chatted away to the boys. Edd watched in amazement, now that he thought about it, the two were polar opposites. Just like he and Kevin were. He knew if things worked out, they would last. He would be by their side the entire way.

A few minutes passed and he knew the waitress would be back soon to take their orders. Digging in his pocket, he grabbed his phone. Staring at it for a moment. "Oh? Mother is calling? I... should probably step out to take this really quick. Sorry about the intrusion." Standing up, he gripped the phone in his hand and made a run for it.

Kevin sat there, staring at the two girls. More at Marie if anything, he wouldn't figure she would be the type of girl to dig Nazz. His eyes moved to the blond, she wore a grin as she spoke with Marie. His friend had began mentioning the Kanker more than normal in the last few weeks. He gave a soft chuckle, that explained a lot. Feeling his phone vibrate, he looked at the screen. He sighed softly, Edd needed to trust him more. "He's been gone for way too long. I'm going to check on him." He said as he abruptly stood up.

"But he hasn't even-" Marie began but it didn't matter. Kevin was already making his way out of the door. She cursed softly under her breath before looking over at Nazz. "What losers, huh?" She asked with a small chuckle. She should have figured this was going to happen. She was going to kill Double D.

"I can't believe you still have this thing," Kevin spoke as he poked at Edd's cactus. "And I still don't understand why you named a plant."

Edd was knelt down in the closet with his back turned, he was a bit too busy packing his belongings up. "Well... Jim is pretty important to me." He turned and tossed some clothes on the bed so he could begin folding them. "Like... How a child has an imaginary friend when playing alone, kind of the same concept I suppose. At home, he made pretty good company."

Kevin looked at the cactus before looking at Edd and then back to the cactus, "But it's a plant. It doesn't even have a mouth."

Edd snickered, "He was a good listener. Having someone to talk to was much better than sitting in silence every day." He sighed and shook his head, "I get it if it sounds crazy but you should know pretty well by now that I didn't have the best of childhoods." Sitting on the bed, he grabbed at clothing to begin folding. "Though it's been years since I first got it, I don't have the heart to get rid of it." He explained with a shrug.

Kevin set the plant back on the nightstand and turned to face the other, "So, are you nervous?" He asked with a raised brow. He would help fold but knew Edd would yell at him for his messy folds.

Edd laughed softly, "About what? Moving back in the house or the fact that my mother is bringing over the new boyfriend tomorrow? I'm not nervous at all. No reason to be." He gave an awkward laugh.

The jock chuckled, of course the other was nervous, "My offer still stands. I have no problem going over there while the guy is there." He explained.

Edd smiled as he put the clothes in the suitcase, "I appreciate the offer and I'll keep it in my mind but I just think that I should conquer it by myself." He also didn't want Kevin to see him freaking out over something as simple as meeting someone new. First impressions mean everything and he just didn't want to mess everything up.

His mom reassured him that this guy would be different but he couldn't find himself able to believe her. His own father left a pretty good impression on him growing up. Sure he knew from Kevin's father that not every male is against the whole gay agenda. But still... His eyes lifted when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Blushing lightly, he looked away. "Sorry, got lost in thought." He admitted. "Just... keep your cellphone near in case I chicken out and need you."

Kevin chuckled, "By the way it looks, I'm going to have to ignore you and come anyway. It'll make me feel better." Standing up, he stretched out his limbs. "You have some stuff in my room, I'll go grab it really quick."

Edd watched him leave and soon dropped the shirt he was folding in his lap. He let out a sigh, he had been here for so long that he didn't want to leave. One side of him wanted to stay holed up here but the other half... he couldn't wait to see his mother again. Sure old habits die hard and she'd be working all the time but he knew that because the absence of his father, she would be more eager to come home.

Then there was the fact that school was going to be ending, graduation was just around the corner. Kevin would be shipped away to college and he would be going to a college near by. He took a deep breath, if he continued stressing like this, he could only imagine how his health would rocket. He didn't understand how Kevin could be taking it so well. Not once did he see the other freak out or anything. Maybe Kevin didn't care. Maybe... He gasped when he felt something his his face.

"You look weird when your face is all scrunched up like that. Stop it." Kevin told him with a slight frown. He flopped back down onto the bed next to Edd and sighed, "What's up?"

Edd looked down at the crinkled shirt Kevin had thrown at him. "Nothing really... Just letting my thoughts run wild." He gave the other a small smile, "Thinking about us and all. Everything's happening at once, I don't know how to feel. Besides panicked since that's all I've felt today." He felt a little bit better when he felt an arm slide around him. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you feel?" Maybe if he finally heard how the other felt, he would feel better himself.

"About you moving back to your house?" He asked with a rose brow.

Edd shrugged his shoulders, "I mean... Everything I suppose."

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, "Everything huh? Well I am happy that your life is turning around for the best. I know you miss your mom and I'm sure you're ready to see her again. Even with the new boyfriend and all. I guess I am a little sad that I wont get the chance to see you every second of the day anymore but I guess that just makes the times we see each other more special..." He found his own cheeks turning red. "Look at you, making me say such lame things. If anything, you'll get tired of me coming over all the time."

Edd watched him, the shirt in a tight grip. He wasn't quite expecting those kind of words to come out of Kevin's mouth. "And what about your absence after graduation?"

Kevin sighed, "You're still worried about that? We've already talked about it a lot. Listen Dork, I have loved you for years. Shot down girls constantly and watched from a distance. I would not give up all that just to lose feelings because I can't see you. I can't take you with me anyway since you can't play football and you have you're own career choice. Just... Don't think I don't care about this, I'm torn up about it as well. I know we will be fine."

Edd let out a laugh and hugged the shirt, "You are really something..." Looking over, he pulled Kevin in a hug. He was right, this is what he needed to hear. "Thanks Kevin."

Kevin chuckled and stood, "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go punch a wall to feel manly again."

He snorted and shook his head, "Do what you need to. But I am almost finished up here so I'll need your help carrying it over." Watching the other make his way out, he laughed softly. How could he think Kevin would think otherwise? Folding the shirt in his lap, he sat there for a moment to settle his thoughts. He smiled and put it in the suitcase, closing it, he stood. This was it.

 **A/N: Though it took me way too long to update this, here it is. I think one more chapter is in the works. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: We had some bumps in the road but I think I can finally say that this story is finished. Usually I feel iffy when I write endings but I actually like this one. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and for those who have stuck with me this entire ride, thank you.**

 _A Happy Ending_

His room was pretty empty compared to the last time he was in here. Unfortunately most of his old belongings were ruined back during the storm. He was sure if he asked for something, his mother wouldn't have a second thought on buying him it, not like he really needed much more than he already had. He was currently laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Boredom had filled him, not even exploring the new details of this house could peak his interest. The house was still empty but soon he knew it wouldn't be. Kevin offered to stay multiple times yet again but he shut him down just like before. He could do this by himself, he knew that for sure now.

But now he just felt even more bored, sure he could turn on the local news but there wouldn't be anything exciting on. They lived in a pretty boring town last time he checked. He let out a sigh and rolled over to his side. Marie had texted him earlier, partly yelling at him for abandoning her with her crush. The other part was a thanks because Nazz apparently invited her over to her house. He wasn't sure how they were currently but if they stayed on track, Marie would be sure to confess her feelings. By what he heard from Kevin talking to himself, he was sure Nazz had similar feelings. He was happy for his friend. When they first met, Marie was quite scary. She was that antisocial teen who smoked way too much. But over time, he came to love her for who she was. The fact that she could confide in him with her personal life like she had, it made him feel pretty special.

So now he needed to face his current predicament and leave those happy thoughts behind him... He had to get ready to meet this new guy. If his mother liked this guy, then he shouldn't have a problem with him. Sitting up, he stretched out his limbs. He needed time to pass by more quickly. What was a better way to pass time than to jump in the shower? That way he would be nice and clean, ready to leave a great impression on the other. Plus being clean had always been the best way to calm his nerves, as strange as it sounded.

Standing up, he gathered his belonging and headed to the bathroom. The bathroom was more nice than it was last time, he appreciated the larger bathtub. It made him decide that a bath sounded even better than a shower. Running the perfect temperature water, he turned towards the mirror as he waited for the tub to fill. Taking off his hat, he sighed at his reflection. His hair was sticking up from all ends as it always had, maybe if he didn't wear his hat all of the time like this, it wouldn't be this way. Honestly he didn't want to risk finding out. Kevin told him that he liked his hair the way it was, even though he didn't understand how. Apparently it was cute being this messy, a constant bed head, Kevin explained to him. Picking at one curled piece, he pulled it outward before letting it go, springing it back to the rest of the hair. It was getting long, he should probably cut it sometime.

Taking off the rest of his clothes, he turned back to the tub. Sticking in foot in, he felt oddly relieved at the burning sensation. Sliding into the tub, he sat back with a small sigh. This was wonderful. He felt a small smile come to his lips at as a memory came to him. One time Kevin had offered to take a bath with him because couples did that. Edd told him no at first because of how embarrassed he would be. But both had seen each other unclothed so it wasn't like that was the problem. Being so close to him in such a tight place... Either way, he ended up agreeing and when time came, Kevin yelled at him for using such hot water. Apparently Kevin had sensitive skin. The memory made him laugh, he thought everyone enjoyed hot baths. He was wrong.

Relaxing his body, he allowed his eyes to slide closed. This was very nice and needed. When he lived with Kevin, he couldn't really take a simple half of an hour to take a bath because there were other people living there. Now that he was living at his own house however, he never would have to worry about that. Now that he was living here, a lot of things were going to be changing.

The thought made him feel sadness once more even though he had realized much earlier. No more family dinners, no more sports talks... No more of Kevin's mom. Though he was overwhelming at times, she made it feel like he was one of her own. It's nothing against his own mother but it felt nice to have that motherly figure around to help him develop. He was going to miss it all but he had to also keep it in consideration that if he didn't return to Kevin's house soon, they would come over and drag him back. He found his smile growing at the thought.

Deciding to actually clean himself instead of relaxing forever, he began scrubbing at his locks. Suds covered his head, the black of his hair now overwhelmed by white. After washing it all out and taking care of his body after, he was soon draining the now warm water out of the tub. Taking care of his other essentials like brushing his hair and teeth, he was soon dressed and out of the bathroom.

It was nice and cool in the kitchen, he was relieved to see the fridge was already stocked. His mother had asked Carol to do it, the woman had great taste in food. Digging around for ingredients, he was soon eating a sandwich. Resting his back against the counter, he looked at the time on the stove. It was just an hour until they were supposed to show up. Maybe he could use this time to look around. The house was furnished, it would be interesting to see how much new stuff they had. It would keep him busy enough to keep his thoughts calm until the moment of truth.

The hour passed much quicker than expected. He took a seat on the couch, nervously looking down at his phone to keep an eye on the time. His mother was usually on the dot, all the time. But it was already five minutes after. He could always call but she could be simply down the street and then it would be unnecessary. The suspension felt like it was literally killing him. Why was she late?

Minutes passed and he was now pacing on the ground, not sure what else to do with himself. He was concentrated on his thoughts, staring at the ground. Too busy with what was going on around him, he hadn't heard the door unlocked. But once footstep came closer, he found his head snapping upwards. He felt his stomach drop, oh god, it was actually happening. All of this time he should have been preparing, not freaking out!

It was when Elizabeth came into view, a smile on her face that he felt his shoulders easing at their tension. He couldn't remember the last time he saw his mother looking this happy. But the first thing he noticed was she was alone, where was the guy?

Seeing his confused expression, she shot a thumb behind her. "He's grabbing our luggage. There's a lot considering we're only staying for a few days." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Isn't this nice? Look how great they made this place Eddward. A new place for a new start." She explained with a sigh of happiness.

He found himself smiling as well, he knew his mother needed this. The old house held a lot of bad memories within it, this house was pure. It was time to make new memories. Nodding his head, he was soon looking up when a new voice filled the room.

"I left everything at the door, I hope that's okay." The mans voice was deep, almost southern. Edd gawked at him for a moment as he took in his appearance. Tan skin, and oh the muscles. He even wore cowboy boots, he had the whole country boy set down. He looked at his mother in surprise, this guy was definitely an upgrade. This man was completely opposite of what his father looked like.

Seeing the woman's smile grow to a grin, he found himself grinning with her. "Oh that's fine. Honestly, I don't even know where the rooms are to put them away. Where's Jess?"

Jess? Edd rose a brow before he finally figured it out. Looking at the man's legs, he noticed a small set of eyes staring back at him. But as soon as he met the eyes, they disappeared behind the legs. He felt his heart swell up, did he really have the chance to be a big brother? This wasn't that bad... No, not at all.

"Well Eddward, this is Gerald and his daughter Jessica. She's a little shy but aren't we all at first?" His mother introduced them, waving over the country boy.

Edd immediately stuck his hand out, "It's nice to finally meet you. Thank you for making my mother happy." He felt his cheeks burning as the other shook his hand. He had this. Kneeling down, he looked at the little girl, she was adorable. Smiling, he held out his hand, "Hello there..."

The girl looked up before receiving a nod, she then smiled and high fived his hand. She had to be around five or six years old.

"So Edd, Elizabeth told me that your boyfriend is a lover of motorcycles, I was hoping he'd be around so I could meet him." Gerald told him with a soft smile.

Edd looked up, his voice caught in his throat. The man said the B word. "I-I can go grab him... I'm sure he isn't too busy." He felt overwhelmed and happy at the same time. He rushed to grab his shoes, "He lives close, Ill grab him." He called before making his quick escape. The fresh air is what he needed because right now, his chest felt so tight. How could so few words make him feel this emotional? Wiping at his eyes, he headed across the street. Knocking on the door, he smiled at Carol. "Can you get Kevin?"

He was sniffing back the emotions with a smile when the redhead appeared in front of him. "He... He wants to meet you. He wants to meet my boyfriend..."

Kevin chuckled and plopped a hand on Edd's back, "Well I am your boyfriend so I guess Ill go meet him." He grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.

It comforted him more than Kevin could know. They walked back to his house and as promised, the two of them talked about motorcycles. It was nice to see Kevin so enthused to talk about his bike.

He sat next to his mother as they watched the two men. "He's good looking and considerate of peoples feelings, I think you did a good job picking him out."

Elizabeth giggled, "You should see him in a suit when he's in court. Even better..." She let out a sigh and wrapped an arm around her son, "Things are going to get better from now on. Sure it sucks that it took eighteen years of your life to fix it but well get through it together."

Edd nodded and found himself laughing when Gerald and Kevin decided to arm wrestle. He liked this guy, a lot. This was it, this is what he needed. A loving boyfriend and finally a family. Who knew all it took was a storm, a crooked tree and the destruction of his house? He wouldn't have it any other way.

 **A/N: On one last note, I do have a question for you readers. Way back when, I ended up writing a pretty long chapter that I decided not to use. Would you like me to post it as a bonus chapter? Let me know in a review, I don't know what to do with it lol. Also let me know what you thought about this chapter. Thank you again for reading and I look forward to writing more for you guys.**


End file.
